How about some troubles?
by TLN
Summary: La suite de "What do we do now?" Pardon pour l'énorme retard, mais voici la suite, avec il semble, toutes les générations féministes en chasse après Booth, mmh... That would include Mary Wollstonecraft
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilaaaaaaaa, avec la sequel de WDWDN. Située deux mois après la fin. Et comme le titre l'indique, le début des ennuis commencent. Enfin ennuis.. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

_**Comme je suis en révisions, je me détends en écrivant -et accessoirement en ayant crée une pétition pour Fernando Alonso, ce qui ne détend pas vraiment en fait- et j'ai pensé à nos petits héros préférés. Et à quelques possibles évènements dans leur vie, des quiproquos, des vannes. Bref... retour de notre psy préféré bientôt, et aussi d'autres personnages qui prendront une importance insoupçonnée -Bon assez du suspens, ce sera Rebecca... Puis l'autre laidron de Sully va revenir vite fait aussi hum. **_

Bon, niveau mise à jour, je ne sais pas si je serai rapide mais je vais faire touuuuuuut mon possible. J'espère que les évènements choisis vous plairont. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**How about some troubles?**

Nul besoin de dresser un bilan idyllique de ces quelques semaines passées depuis le changement éspéré de tous -le président lui-même aurait envoyé une note au Jeffersionian pour féliciter l'heureux couple d'après Hodgins- ni même de passer en revues les diverses situations coquaces dans lesquelles ils se sont retrouvés lorsque leur relation est devenue semi-officielle. Oui semi. Parce que si la moitié du Jeffersonian est au courant, si Cullen a fait sa tête des mauvais jours en menaçant les partenaires de ne pas y repenser à deux fois avant de ré-affecter Booth si jamais leur liaison venait à entraver leur travail et si Cam n'a pas épargné Bones de quelques commentaires désobligeants sur son manque de professionalisme supposé depuis le début de son histoire... Le reste du monde a été laissé dans l'ombre. Pourquoi? Pour une raison qu'ils connaissaient déjà avant de s'impliquer et qu'ils comptent bien respecter aussi longtemps que possible -malgré l'insistance de l'éditrice de Brennan- : le nouveau livre qu'elle a écrit étant sur la liste des best sellers, et son nom devenant de plus en plus célèbre, savoir qu'elle entretient une relation suivie avec son partenaire pourrait certes faire quadrupler ses ventes mais aussi la placer en tête des personnes à abattre en cas de problèmes au cours d'une affaire.  
Quelquechose qui pourrait faire peur, mais comme l'a répété Bones à qui voulait l'entendre jusque là, elle vit avec un ancien sniper d'un mêtre 85 qui soulève des altères tous les jours -et- qui a toujours sur lui au moins deux armes. Rien à craindre. Et de quoi faire sourire Booth, de son sourire le plus charmeur et... présomptueux, à raison.

**XXX**

Pourtant ce matin là, ni ses altères, ni ses armes, ni sa carure ne parviennent à rassurer Bones alors qu'elle arpente les couloirs métalliques du Jeffersonian. Elle marche vite, sans regarder personne rééllement. Concentrée comme jamais -et ce n'est pas peu dire. Elle croise Angela qui l'apostrophe, mais elle ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, laissant son amie clouée sur place.

- Bren? Hey!

Mais elle ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle referme la porte du Dr Saroyan sur elle. Angela hausse un sourcil, croyant avoir saisi. Encore une dispute à l'horizon entre les deux femmes:

- C'est pas vrai ça recommence. Il faudrait peut-être que j'intervienne. Non... ça ne me regarde pas.

Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, elle hoche la tête comme si le petit diable et le petit ange sur son épaule étaient en train de débattre sur la marche à suivre et... s'avance pour écouter à la porte. A ce moment là Hodgins la rejoint:

- Bébé... Tu es consciente du fait que tu étais en train de parler toute seule?

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

- Tu es conscient du fait que tu m'empêches d'entendre des cris hystériques? En plus tu me fais passer pour une folle et je me sens coupable d'espionner.

Il lance un regard vers la porte du bureau que sa future-future femme lui désigne et à son tour, hausse un sourcil:

- Espionner Cam et... ?

- A ton avis...

Il acquiese. Evidemment. Mais au lieu de suivre Angela dans son voyeurisme amical, il la tire par le bras jusqu'à la plate-forme:

- Il vaudrait mieux les laisser, Ange.

Faisant la moue, elle s'extirpe de son emprise et lui tape sur l'épaule:

- Je sais! Il vaudrait mieux. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie et...

Faisant non avec son doigt, il l'arrête, comme un père tentant vainement de résister à sa petite fille chérie, bien décidée à le ruiner en poupées barbies:

- Pas d'excuses.

- Mais!

Mais il résiste encore. Ferme, silencieux. Alors elle souffle, dépitée et les yeux tournés vers le plafond en signe de protestation elle capitule. Elle qui avait juré de ne jamais se laisser influencer par un homme. Qu'il bosse dans un cirque ou non. Ce qui l'amène à se demander quel poste occuperait Jack s'il travaillait dans un cirque. Clown? Probablement.

**XXX**

Au même moment, l'irruption inattendue de Bones dans l'antre de Cam fait lever les yeux de ses dernière d'une montagne de documents qui -responsabilitées aidant- a envahi son bureau. Elle lui sourit -sourire professionnel, melé d'une touche d'incrédulité, habituel en somme:

- Dr Brennan? Il y a un problème?

Il y en a un. Elle ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, fuyante, incapable de rester en place. Elle triture ses mains, se mord les lèvres. Puis finalement:

- J'ai besoin de vous pour quelquechose.

Cam fait une grimaçe l'invitant à continuer son explication. Le temps pour Bones d'essayer de se calmer. D'expliquer. Comment? Elle prefère laisser place à l'improvisation, elle. Deux mois avec Booth et voila où j'en suis, se dit-t-elle.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte. J'ai tous les symptomes. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

Prenant le temps d'avaler la pillule, Cam acquiese. Puis méthodique:

- Pourquoi ne pas aller chez votre gynécologue?

- Parce ce que je ne peux pas attendre. Je veux savoir. Je me ferais bien ma prise de sang moi-même mais...

Cam se lève, l'interrompant. Elle n'aurait jamais crû dire ça un jour, faire ça un jour. Mais elle a de la peine pour Bones. Elle la sent désarmée et, est disposée à l'aider. Appelons ça l'instinct maternel, ou la complicité féminine. Elle ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre:

- Venez. Asseyez vous, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

- On ne va pas au labo?

Elle sourit devant tellement de naiveté.

- J'imagine que vous préférez garder cette nouvelle pour vous. Ici ce sera plus simple d'éviter toutes conjectures de la part de vos collègues.

Entre-ouvrant la bouche, incapable de comprendre comment elle a pu ne pas prendre en compte cette probabilité, elle acquiese. Elle se sent stupide. Elle en vient même à se demander si elle n'est pas en train de perdre tous ses neurones au profit de ses hormones. Ridicule, pense-t-elle. Tu es tout bonnement ridicule Tempe.

Le temps pour Cam d'aller chercher le nécessaire sans éveiller de soupçons -et pas besoin de spécifier qu'Ange était attentive- et Bones commence à se laisser aller à la rêverie. Sa main posée sur son ventre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'imagine la tête de Booth lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Ce qu'il dirait. Elle sait qu'il serait heureux. Mais...  
Pas le temps d'éclaircir, Cam est de retour. Elle lui sourit, compatissante cette fois çi. Peut-être se sent-elle touchée d'avoir été sollicitée, ou peut-être est-ce l'ironie de toute cette situation qui la frappe. Elle avait connu Booth alors qu'il n'avait pas encore Parker, et avec le temps, elle s'était énormement attachée au petit garçon. Comme s'il était à elle. Mais là, la situation différait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet enfant -s'il existait- voit ses parents se séparer.

Prenant l'échantillon de sang de Brennan avec précaution, elle hésite à lui poser des questions. La voyant profondément troublée. Mais, curiosité aidant:

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore dit à Booth?

Bones secoue la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Elle sourit, rassurante.

- Il sera heureux.

Cette affirmation, si tranchante, si indubitable de la part de sa patronne l'amène à fixer son regard sur elle. Surprise:

- Vous croyez?

- A votre avis? C'est Booth. Il est fait pour être père.

Une pause. Evidemment qu'il sera heureux. Mais, le "mais" se profile encore à l'horizon. Cam le sent tout autant que Brennan, et décide de lui retirer cette épine du pied:

- Et vous? Est-ce que vous êtes heureuse?

La respiration de Bones accélère, rapidement des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Qu'elle essuie de sa main libre:

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Cam sourit, typiquement Brennan, pense-t-elle. Mais en bonne policière, elle tourne la question autrement:

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé quand vous avez réalisé que vous pouviez être enceinte?

Prenant son temps pour répondre, elle comprend que l'important réside effectivement dans ce moment que Cam vient de lui remémorer. Deux jours plus tôt, après le typique "retard", les nausées, les vertiges, l'idée avait rapidement fait son chemin; et dans la salle de bain, face au miroir, elle s'était regardée. Je suis enceinte. La pensée avait été furtive, mais si pleine de sens. Je suis enceinte. Et elle continuait de tourner dans sa tête comme une perspective folle, mais étonnament excitante. Je suis enceinte. De Booth. Et là, comme si un million d'années défilait elle s'était rendue compte qu'un an auparavant cette simple idée lui aurait paru invraisemblable. Mais elle était là, devant son miroir, à se demander si Booth ne lui avait pas fait un enfant. Après deux mois ensemble. Deux mois et deux autres mois de prétendue "amitié à deux vitesses", certes. Mais si peu de temps. Un bébé, une vie. Et ses principes? Tout ça lui paraissait vain, ridicule. Je suis enceinte. Et déjà ses mains étaient sur son ventre, consciente de son envie d'aller reveiller Booth pour lui dire, euphorique. Elle était euphorique. Pourquoi?

- J'étais heureuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sachant que je n'ai jamais...

- Dr Brennan. Vous ne pouvez pas rationaliser un évènement pareil. Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez passé un moment dans votre salle de bain, à vous regarder dans la glace. Vous n'avez pas analysé les faits, vous vous êtes juste laissée porter par la possibilité. Et la possibilité, c'était cette idée qu'en ce moment vous êtes en train de couver un petit morceau de l'homme que vous aimez. Vous avez construit quelquechose avec lui. C'est là, c'est vivant. Et ça vous rend heureuse, à juste titre. Voila, j'ai terminé. Appuyez sur le coton.

Effectivement, elle a terminé son travail. Bones est incapable de répondre. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré Cam comme quelqun qui serait amenée à la rassurer -et surtout pas vis à vis de sa relation avec Booth- et surtout parce qu'elle a raison. Tellement raison. Toutes ses résolutions, ses excuses... Ne pas mettre un enfant au monde pour lui épargner les horreurs, la laideur. Non, pour s'épargner elle-même. Par crainte de n'être qu'un vide affectif. C'était sa plus grand peur, sa terreur même. Avant. Depuis elle avait apprit qu'elle n'avait aucun vide dans son coeur, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle le laisse s'ouvrir. Et là, comme une gifle, la verité la frappe. Elle est heureuse. Elle veut ce bébé, elle veut une famille. Elle a un petit morceau de Booth dans son ventre. Ce sera peut-être un garçon, pense-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Souriant béatement à l'idée. Cam ne manque pas de le remarquer, aussi amusée qu'ironique:

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux. J'aurai les résultats d'ici quelques heures. Je viendrai vous les apporter.

Nouvelle gifle. Et si elle n'était pas enceinte? Tout ca pour rien? Cette fantastique révélation serait vaine. Pourvu que je sois enceinte. Est-ce que c'est moi qui vient de penser ça? Il faut que je le dise à Booth.  
Après avoir remercié Cam, elle retourne jusqu'à son propre bureau, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Mais sans toute la vélocité de son arrivée. Biensur Angela n'a pas à courir pour la rattraper et... la coincer:

- Ma chérie!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Cam est allée au labo?

Elle la regarde à peine, déjà absorbée par les mots qu'il faudrait dire au père de son hypothétique enfant.

- Quoi?

- Cam, le labo. Vous vous êtes encore disputées, c'est ça?

Attendrie par l'inquiétude de son amie, elle sourit. Et parvient à mentir sans begayer, une première.

- Oui, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec un des résultats que je lui ai présenté sur la datation au carbone 14 que Zack a faite hier. Elle a avancé une théorie très intéressante. Je pense qu'elle a raison.

Surprise par sa propre audace -oser les sous-entendus au nez et à la barbe de sa meilleure amie- elle laisse son regard fuir un court instant. Puis sentant les questions arriver, elle s'éclipse:

- Je dois retourner travailler Ange. Booth m'a laissé toutes les notes de notre dernière affaire à compiler. Il dit qu'il n'a pas le temps...

Angela acquiese, son 6e sens lui suggérant encore une fois que quelquechose se trame.

**XXX**

Les heures passent, Bones oscille entre concentration et rêverie. Quand elle voit des notes manuscrites de Booth laissées ça et là à son intention elle sourit, comme une adolescente. Se sent ridicule. Puis baisse légèrement les yeux vers son estomac, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sourit encore. Puis retourne au travail. Ensuite, c'est la porte qu'elle regarde avec anxieté dès qu'elle voit quelqun passer près de son bureau. Elle se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'elle attend avec impatience l'arrivée de Cam depuis qu'elles travaillent ensemble. Puis de nouveau la peur de ne pas être enceinte la saisit. Et puis elle commence à divaguer, penser maison, penser congés maternité -jurant de ne pas sacrifier son travail- pensant prénoms. Pensant mariage. Mariage. Là elle retourne encore au travail. Décidée à ne plus se laisser distraire. Et elle revoit une note de Booth...  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, elle sursaute alors qu'elle était certaine d'être prête à voir sa patronne entrer. Mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est... Booth. Il sourit, et s'avance vers elle trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse l'empêcher de la tirer de son fauteuil comme il l'a toujours fait:

- Hey Bones. Déjeuner, toi et moi. Debout.

Désarmée, elle le laisse la manier comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce qui ne manque pas de le surprendre. Il la regarde avec étonnement -inquiétude aussi:

- Ca va?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, rien de plus évident. Elle le regarde comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis, tentant de se recomposer elle prend son ton le plus académique possible et se rasseoit:

- Je dois rester ici, j'ai des résultats très importants qui doivent arriver d'ici peu.

Décidemment, c'est la journée des sous-entendus, pense-t-elle. Le voyant la regarder comme si elle avait perdu la tête, grimaçant comme toujours, elle le gratifie de son regard le plus neutre:

- Quoi?

Il fait une moue de chien battu. Biensur, elle a envie de se lever, de se serrer contre lui et de lui dire que les hormones sont responsables de son état et qu'il va en baver pendant les prochains mois. Mais il lui faut ces résultats. Non, je suis forcément enceinte. Tout ça c'est tellement... tout sauf moi.

- Rien, je... Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de déjeuner avec toi. Ca fait une semaine qu'on a bouclé notre dernière enquète, on se voit à peine. Voila...

Il marque une pause, l'observe. Elle reste impassible, mais il sent que quelquechose la force à porter ce masque. Et à l'image d'Angela, il est tout à fait determiné à savoir ce qui se passe. Détournant le sujet, il espère obtenir des réactions contradictoires -légèrement coupable d'utiliser des techniques d'enquéteur pour percer à jour sa partenaire.

- ... Au fait, tu as fini avec le rapport? Parce que tu m'avais dit qu'il serait prêt hier. Et hier c'était hier, donc...

Il a réussi, elle est perturbée par sa reflexion. Pas vexée, non. Perturbée. D'habitude, elle se serait enervée à la simple évocation de son possible manque de professionalisme -surtout depuis qu'ils sont ensemble- mais là elle est muette. Touchée.

- Je... hier, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. J'étais en train de travailler dessus avant que tu ne m'interrompes.

En verité la journée précédente s'était passée avec une foule de questions accompagnant sa possible grossesse. Typiquement Brennan, encore une fois. Et fort heureusement ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, lui permettant d'éviter le malaise qu'elle était justement en train de ressentir à cet instant. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés le soir, tous les deux trop fatigués pour faire grand cas de leurs états-d'âmes.  
La voyant aussi déstabilisée, il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Aussi s'assied-t-il sur le bord de son bureau avec intêret:

- Hey, bébé, c'est rien. Juste un rapport. Tu es sûre que ça va?

Elle acquiese sans conviction, prête à craquer.

- Oui, c'est seulement... cette analyse qui m'inquiète.

Brennan, qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça? pense-t-elle avec l'impression d'être devenue Machiavel. C'est là qu'entre Cam, qui, stoppe net sa course lorsqu'elle voit qui est là:

- Dr Brennan, j'ai vos résultats. Je... devrais peut-être repasser plus tard.

Mais Bones se lève, et souffle, soulagée de pouvoir s'extirper de ce piège emotionnel pour pouvoir se jeter droit dans un autre. Le, piège. Fébrile, elle prend le dossier en réusissant à ne laisser transparaitre que son professionalisme habituel, apostrophant Cam en l'approchant.

- Non, aucun problème. Quel est le résultat? Négatif ou positif?

Surprise, mais saisissant la nuance, Cam sait qu'elle ne doit pas dire un mot de plus que ceux suggérés par sa subalterne. Elle sourit:

- Positif.

Un millimème de seconde, elle croit voir la gorge de Bones se serrer avec bonheur. Elle retient des larmes. Elle n'a définitivement rien dit à Booth. Puis se recomposant à nouveau un visage plus serein, elle jette un oeil aux résultats, se donnant un air affairé. Sérieux:

- Quelle est la date approximative?

- Probablement 40 jours. Des analyses plus poussées permetteront d'arrêter une date définitive.

Cam semble s'amuser de ce petit jeu. Elle a l'impression d'être la candidate d'un jeu télévisé interdisant l'usage de certains mots. Par moments elle regarde Booth, qui les observe avec intêret, mais qui visiblement ne soupçonne rien. Il sourit, et comme à son habitude, tappe dans ses mains pour reprendre le contrôle de l'échange. Cherchant à s'assurer que sa Bones a retrouvé un peu de son entrain:

- Alors ça va? Positif, c'est positif, non?!

Elle lui sourit. C'est positif oui. Avec la foule de changements que cela va engendrer, la foule de problèmes à résoudre, de questions à se poser; c'est positif. Parce qu'il est là et qu'il sourit, innocement, avec son petit air mutin -qu'elle se surprend à ésperer voir sur le visage de leur enfant. Leur enfant. Ils vont avoir un enfant. Coupable de lui dissimuler cet état de fait, elle recentre son attention sur Cam rapidement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aimerait être seule avec lui. Elle ne tarde pas à s'exécuter, trop souriante pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Fort heureusement, seul Brennan semble le remarquer.

- Bien, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je serai dans mon bureau.

- Merci pour tout Dr Saroyan.

Les deux femmes semblent complices pour la première fois. C'est sans doute ce qui surprend le plus Booth à cet instant. Mais comment faire le moindre rapprochement sans disposer de l'information initiale? Il ne se formalise pas, éspèrant naivement qu'elles ont simplement décidé de mettre fin à leurs différents infantiles. Puis lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls, Brennan se rapproche de lui avec un sourire trop radieux pour ne pas être communicatif:

- Alors, on va déjeuner?!

Il acquiese, heureux. Se faisant la même reflexion que souvent, il l'aime. Plus encore lorsqu'avant de prendre sa veste, elle marque une pause, le regarde, et va se serrer contre lui sans la moindre explication préalable. Y mettant une intensité qui ne manque pas de le surprendre.

- Je t'aime.

Répondant à sa demande, il la serre d'avantage. Que demander de plus?

**A suivre... **

_**Meuh voui, nouvelle histoire, mais sadisme toujours. Comment va-t-elle lui dire? Et quand? Et que va-t-il dire? Et que vont-ils faire? Je sais déjà si ce sera une fille ou un garçooon-euuuh.**_


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**: Coucou!! Désolée de mettre tant de temps, mais entre mes examens et mes activités annexes, ça m'a laissé peu de temps pour l'écriture de cette histoire. Sachez néanmoins qu'elle sera terminé!! Dès que j'aurai le temps de m'y remettre. Donc d'ici le mois de novembre. En attendant, les diffusions françaises et américaines de Bones vont commencer, et les spoilers sont assez extras, je dois l'avouer.  
Je reviens vite avec le reste de l'histoire, promis!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chose promise, chose dûe, me voila avec un pitit chapiiiiitre pour célébrer le retour de Bones sur M6. Bon j'ai déjà vu tous les épisodes, donc pas de suspens. Mais ça fait plaisir.  
Ca plus le fait qu'Auxerre ait gagné son match aujourd'huiiiiiiiiii!! Bon mon pauvre petit Kevinou s'est fait sortir, mais il survivra.  
Je pense que la suite viendra vite, étant donné que je me prépare à des nuits blanches toutes dédiées au GP de Fuji -mui, j'aime aussi la Formule 1- et que je devrai combler mon état de nerfs profond, lié à ma peur de voir mon Nando saboté sciamment par son immonde écurie.**

Merci à mes revieweuses préférées, et n'oubliez pas que la saison trois commence mardi sur la FOX!!

* * *

Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, un cliché que Booth ne se sent pas coupable de fredonner comme le refrain d'une chanson larmoyante laissant présager que peut-être, il devrait commencer à se préparer pour d'éventuels retournements de situation. Naaah, pense-t-il. Elle est là, je suis là et elle ne me pique pas mes frites. Impossible de faire mieux.  
Effectivement, impossible de faire mieux. L'habitude les ayant amenés à ne pas forcément chercher à meubler la conversation en mangeant, ils sont installés, simplement, comme n'importe quel autre couple. Bones est souriante et même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, le fait de pouvoir partager un instant aussi simple que celui çi avec elle -c'est à dire sans différents- lui est tout à fait déléctable. Masochisme ou non, il cherche cela dit à voir si cette tranquilité pourrait trouver une fin au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche. 

- Mmh, alors, ta matinée? Rien d'intéressant?

Elle considère sa question avec sérieux, fait une petite moue réfléchie. Puis l'air de rien, piquant une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette:

- Interessant? Oui, j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte. Et toi? Rien de neuf?

La vitesse à laquelle elle a laché la bombe empêche Booth de réagir immédiatement. Son expression changeant graduellement à mesure qu'il saisit. Il commence par sourire, prêt à lui faire un résumé de l'interminable réunion à laquelle il a dû se rendre, tout en avalant une gorgée de café -puis, biensur il stoppe net:

- Boh, j'ai passé... Attends une minute. Quoi?!

Elle garde son calme, sérieuse, et répète comme si elle ne venait pas de lui annoncer qu'il était sur le point de vivre un des évènements majeurs de sa vie:

- J'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte.

Il bloque, bouche entrouverte pendant une demi seconde. Il regarde dehors, puis la regarde à nouveau. Sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas forcément calculé la manière dont elle lui annoncerait, mais le voir dans cet état commence à lui faire penser qu'elle aurait dû s'y prendre autrement. Cela dit, sa reflexion suivante ne laisse aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. Il n'est pas tendu. Bon point:

- Enceinte comme dans "avoir un bébé" enceinte, ou bien comme dans "jargon scientifique qui signifie totalement autre-chose" enceinte?

Elle sourit:

- Enceinte comme dans "bébé" enceinte.

Il acquiese, ses yeux scrutent ses alentours comme s'il était en train de prendre une décision irrévocable, là, juste devant elle. Il lui donne l'impression de réfléchir à une vitesse folle. Plus vite que moi, pense-t-elle. C'est dire... Se mordant la lèvre supérieure, il continue d'acquieser dans une espèce de semi transe pendant encore quelques secondes. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, il fixe son attention sur elle avec un regard trop sérieux pour la rassurer. Elle fini par craindre qu'il ne lui en veuille. Lui. Et Cam qui lui avait assuré qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle... C'est elle, qui commence à paniquer:

- Booth, excuse moi je... Je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer comme ça. Pardonne moi.

Il l'arrête en attrapant brusquement ses mains, jusque là posées sur la table.

- Shh, non. Non, c'est parfait comme ça. Surprenant, certes. Mais parfait. Laisse moi juste, une seconde pour... assimiler.

Elle acquiese, visiblement toujours inquiète:

- D'accord.

Il fini par esquisser un sourire. Non seulement pour la rassurer, evidemment qu'il est heureux. Mais surtout parce qu'il réalise combien elle sera toujours capable de le surprendre. En toutes circonstances. Son irrévérance, sa manière bien à elle d'appréhender les choses sans les tronquer. Elle est complètement unique. Et c'est sans romantisme excessif qu'il considère la question, non, comme elle il reprend les faits et il la voit telle qu'elle est, là, lui annonçant qu'elle est enceinte comme personne ne l'aurait fait. Pas de paquet cadeau avec un test de grossesse à l'intérieur ou des chaussons de bébé. Pas de bougies et de compils de Sinatra. Pas de fanfreluches, juste, les faits. La verité et... son incroyable impact.  
Il se rapproche d'elle au dessus de la table, serrant toujours ses mains dans les siennes. Il murmure comme s'il tenait à garder ce merveilleux secret:

- Tu es heureuse?

Encore une fois, elle acquiese, maintenant radieuse. Merci Seigneur, se surprend-t-elle à penser.

- Et toi?

Il esquisse à son tour son plus beau sourire, le plus franc qu'il puisse lui offrir afin de l'assurer de la sincérité de sa réponse. Puis il embrasse ses mains. Nul besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se rend d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une demi minute pour commencer à la considérer comme la mère de son enfant, et non plus seulement comme sa partenaire à double titre. L'idée le fait sourire. Puis, désireux de faire durer le plaisir, il ose; se relevant légèrement en prenant un air prétenduement suspicieux:

- Attends une minute, il est de moi?

Réaction immédiate, elle grimaçe et ne tarde pas à libérer une de ses mains de son étreinte pour lui donner une frappe d'indignation factice -le sourire aidant à comprendre combien elle prend au sérieux la question- le tout à la plus grande satisfaction de l'heureux papa:

- Booth!!

Il est trop content de lui pour ne pas venir réclamer un baiser, qu'elle ne se sent pas de lui refuser -evidemment. La vivacité de leur échange ayant attiré quelques regards sur eux, ils sont observés et le savent, mais il n'y a rien qui leur importe moins que cela. Ils pourraient se trouver sur un radeau en pleine mer, ou sur une scène de crime, l'idée serait inchangée. Ils vont avoir un enfant. Et Booth ne parvient pas à oublier le fait qu'il ne lui a pas fallu lutter tant que ça pour convaincre son intransigeante scientifique du bien fondé de cet évènement. Un an plus tôt elle y était encore refractaire, 6 mois plus tôt même. Et aujourd'hui? C'est elle qui lui demande si ils ne vont pas trop vite, reprenant son repas comme si de rien était:

- Je sais que tu avais suggéré qu'on commence petit, et là c'est... tout sauf petit. Mais...

- Bones, tu te souviens de Neil Armstrong? "Un petit pas pour l'homme"...

Ne saisissant pas tout de suite la métaphore, son instinct naturel la pousse à discuter le détail de la chose:

- La NASA lui a demandé de dire ça, ils disent le contraire mais...

A peine surpris par sa réaction, il sourit encore, reprenant ses mains de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt. Une manière bien à lui de la remettre sur les rails quand nécessaire.

- Bones. Les choses ont l'importance qu'on leur donne. Quand j'ai proposé de commencer petit, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te brusquer. J'étais prêt pour le grand bon. Je le suis depuis longtemps.

Il craint qu'elle ne finisse par se braquer à force de lui mettre sous le nez sa tendance à rejetter l'engagement, mais il n'en est rien. Il la connait, c'est tout. Pourquoi s'offusquer? Elle n'a rien à lui cacher. Mieux encore, elle lui est reconnaissante de ne jamais avoir essayé de la changer. D'avoir simplement laissé le temps, et la confiance faire leur oeuvre. Ce qu'elle est determinée à lui confirmer, dans un sourire:

- Je suis prête aussi.

Puis de nouveau ils se scrutent un court instant, simplement heureux. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, c'est vrai. Je pourrais presque me mettre à chanter _I Feel Pretty_, pense soudain Booth. Mais il est sorti de sa réverie musicale par la mère de son futur enfant -si on lui avait dit qu'il appelerait Bones comme ça un jour...

Elle continue de manger, le regard fixé sur son assiette, et commence l'inventaire de tout ce qui risque de faire que tout n'ira pas forcément bien dans le meilleur des mondes, comme s'il s'agissait de faits pouvant accélérer une enquète. Méthodique, comme toujours:

- ... Il y a tellement de choses auquelles nous allons devoir penser. Tellement de problèmes à régler. Cullen va nous tuer quand il saura, et puis il y a mon éditrice qui risque de vouloir utiliser ma grossesse pour vendre mon livre. Et puis on a pas assez de place dans nos appartements. Et puis je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Angela et elle risque de hurler assez fort pour provoquer une fausse couche, et...

Elle s'arrête quand elle voit son homme suivre sa folle énumération avec un sourire plein de sarcasmes.

- Quoi?

Il prend son temps pour répondre, à nouveau visiblement satisfait du déroulement de l'évènement. Il sait qu'il l'agace en ne répondant pas immédiatement, et s'en amuse assez pour prendre une frite et la tremper dans la mayonnaise avec une lenteur forcée. Puis, relevant les yeux vers elle et remarquant son expression inquisitrice, il attend de voir si elle va exploser ou non. Masochiste? Définitivement. Si le docteur Wyatt me voyait... pense-t-il.

- Booth...

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai dit qu'on avait le temps de penser à tout ça il y a moins de deux minutes? Ou bien est-ce que c'était une espèce de bruit de fond que j'ai confondu avec le son de ma propre voix? Je sais que je ne pourrai pas arrêter ton cerveau de bouillonner, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Mais, je te rappelle que je suis beaucoup plus lent que toi, et que j'en suis encore à me surprendre du simple fait que tu sois enceinte.

Elle sourit:

- En fait je ne suis pas enceinte. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.  
Son expression immédiatement assombrie, Booth réagit de la seule manière possible, bruyamment :

- Quoi ???  
C'est au tour de Bones de savourer son petit tour, lui piquant une frite au passage. Souriant assez pour qu'il se sente stupide d'avoir démarré au quart de tour. Mais il faut avouer qu'avec elle, il est toujours compliqué de faire la différence entre sérieux et sarcasmes. Et même là, cette tentative de plaisanterie de mauvais goût a un but :

- Tu vois, tu t'es déjà habitué au fait que je sois enceinte. Tu aurais réagi autrement dans le cas contraire, non ?  
Il grimace, son orgueil parle pour lui. Même s'il avoue intérieurement qu'elle a raison :

- Je n'ai pas réagi à la nouvelle, mais au fait que tu tentes de faire de l'humour.  
- Tu as réagi à la nouvelle.

- Absolument pas.

- Si.

Il se bat pour ne pas répliquer et rendre à leur échange toute l'immaturité qui les caractérise souvent. Puis, saisissant parfaitement ce qu'elle a voulu obtenir de lui en le testant, il conclu :  
- Bon, ok. J'ai réagi à la nouvelle, je me suis fait à l'idée et j'ai juste très envie d'attendre avant d'être assailli de questions. Mais puisque ce n'est pas moi qui décide ; tu veux commencer par qui ?  
Elle sourit, satisfaite. Certaine qu'il risque d'abdiquer plus souvent maintenant qu'elle est enceinte. Presque mécontente qu'il l'épargne ; je suis infernale, pense-t-elle.  
- Je prends Angela.  
- Ok, donc si tu commences par Angela, je n'aurai plus qu'à le dire à Cullen ; le reste du monde sera déjà au courant.

* * *

De retour au labo, légère comme une plume –ironie aux vues de sa plus que probable prise de poids dans les mois à venir- Bones se repasse les instants qu'elle vient de vivre avec un bonheur adolescent. Après s'être distribué les rôles, elle et Booth avait passé le reste de leur déjeuner à s'échanger des sourires benêts semblables à celui qu'elle porte encore sur le coin des lèvres.  
Ils ont soigneusement évité toutes complications du type installation, officialisation, couches et allaitement ; pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Leur état de totale béatitude. Pourtant, esprit de contradiction ou pas, Bones était déjà pressée de faire savoir à ses plus proches collaborateurs, amis –et même famille, aussi restreinte soit-elle- qu'elle s'apprêtait à devenir maman. Deux syllabes capables de la faire frissonner il y a peu. Toujours potentiellement dangereuses, il faut l'avouer. Parce que le poids des responsabilités raisonne dans ce mot plus que nulle part ailleurs. Ainsi commence-t-elle à se voir noyée sous les couches et les pleurs quand elle croise le chemin d'Angela, inquiète de la voir afficher de nouveau, une véritable tête d'enterrement : 

- Oh ma chérie, ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore fritée avec Cam… Non, avec Booth ?? Pourquoi ??

Bones sourit ; mon irremplaçable, irremplaçable Angela, pense-t-elle :

- Non Ange. Est-ce que tu veux, venir dans mon bureau une minute ?

Son alarme empathique se mettant à hurler à tout va, Angela fronce les sourcils. Elle est sur le point d'attraper un gros poisson :

- Bien sur.

Tentant de déchiffrer un comportement suspect chez son amie pendant qu'elles parcourent la distance les séparent de son bureau, l'artiste est un peu dépitée de n'y voir que l'habituelle détermination Brennanienne. Puis la porte refermée, le siège proposé et toutes les politesses de base accomplies ; Bones s'assied près de sa confidente préférée :

- Ange ; je veux d'abord que tu me promettes de rester calme.

Elle sait que ce qu'elle vient de dire équivaut à demander à un enfant de ne pas chiper les cookies qui sont en train de refroidir sur la plaque du four. Cependant, Angela acquiesce, trop pressée de savoir ce qui se passe. Ca a forcément un rapport avec Booth. Pas avec Cam et Booth ??

- Voila… Ce matin, quand je suis allée voir Cam ; nous ne nous sommes pas disputées à cause d'une analyse de Zack…

- Oh mon Dieu non, Booth te trompe avec elle, c'est ça ?? C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête quand elle est partie de ton bureau à midi ??

Bones grimace. Définitivement irremplaçable Angela.

- Je… Elle faisait une drôle de tête ? Quel genre ?

- Plutôt du style « Je les hais tous les deux », inspiration Glenn Close dans _Liaison fatale_.

Une révélation qui satisferait presque Bones si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'une forme de complicité était pourtant née entre elles à cause de son service rendu. De toute façon, ça lui est égal d'attiser la jalousie de sa patronne. Elle a son Booth, et son bébé. Et Angela, persuadée que sa meilleure amie est bafouée et trompée. Et aussi Glenn Close, dont elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui il peut s'agir. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est Glenn Close ?

- Une actrice ma chérie. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte c'est que cette garce essaie de te piquer Booth. On va lui apprendre à…

- Ange… Calme-toi.

- Mais il te trompe !

Secouant la tête pour effacer l'image qui vient d'y naitre, elle qui avait juré de ne jamais être jalouse parce que ce n'était que l'expression d'un instinct animal de possessivité, elle essaie de tempérer son amie en la prenant par les bras :

- Angela, s'il te plait. Booth ne me trompe pas. J'attends un bébé.

L'instant de mutisme qui suit sa révélation rappelle à Brennan la réaction qu'avait eu sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle lui avait apprit qu'elle et Booth avait une liaison. S'attendant donc à un cri, strident ou non, elle se recule légèrement. Mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de ça, elle remarque que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes :

- C'est vrai ?  
Bones acquiesce, souriante ; jamais elle ne pourrait trouver une meilleure amie que sa Ange. Je lui annoncerais qu'on va avoir un enfant elle et moi, elle réagirait pareil, pense-t-elle avec amusement.

- Excuses moi, je suis… Booth le sait ??

- Je lui ai dit à midi.

- Il était heureux ??

- Très. Très heureux. Tu le connais.

C'en est trop pour Ange, qui enchaine reniflements et flots de larmes. Touchée, Bones la serre dans ses bras avec conviction.

- Shhh, ca va aller.

- Pardon ma chérie, mais je suis tellement heureuse que…

Soudain elle relève la tête :

- Attends une minute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais cette tête en revenant alors ?

Se pinçant les lèvres une seconde, Bones revient sur la réflexion qui a réussi à lui causer quelques sueurs froides, malgré son état « anormalement extatique » –selon elle. Mais Ange, alarme empathique en folie, l'apostrophe avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver un mensonge assez rassurant pour l'arrêter :

- Tu as peur ?

Elle décide de jouer cartes sur table, et de se laisser rassurer. Parce qu'elle sait que ses peurs sont irrationnelles :

- J'ai peur de ne pas être maternelle. De ne pas savoir m'y prendre. C'est stupide parce que j'ai envie de ce bébé. Je suis heureuse. Mais j'ai peur.

Cette fois c'est au tour d'Angela de lui donner un sourire maternel, bienfaisant :

- Tu veux ce bébé. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Le reste suivra. Tu as Booth ; il a déjà vécu tout l'aspect technique avec Parker. Et tu sais qu'il sera là 24 heures sur 24.

- Je sais… Je suis complètement irrationnelle depuis que j'ai apprit la nouvelle de toute façon.

Nouveau sourire compréhensif, et curiosité maladive :

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Depuis ce matin. Cam m'a fait une prise de sang…

Remake relationnel de la scène ayant prit place deux mois avant, Angela se fige. Blessée de n'avoir –encore une fois- été prévenue qu'après les autres. Et avec sa contrariété, le débit de mots augmente :

- Cam l'a su avant moi ?

- Ange… J'avais besoin d'une prise de sang ; au plus vite.

- Mais je te l'aurais faite moi !!

- Tu ne sais pas faire les prises de sang…

- Jack l'aurait faite !!

- Il ne sait pas non plus.

Angela fini par éclater de rire devant son manque visible de maturité. Et devant le calme olympien de sa meilleure amie. Elle sait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aurait explosé.  
C'est ce moment que choisi Hodgins pour faire son entrée, haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il voit les deux femmes partager cet instant visiblement tordant.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre moment féminin, mais Ange, je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous avez ton passé de femme mariée à un inconnu, dans 15 minutes.

Elles le regardent, l'une amusée, l'autre tentant d'empiler les quelques briques de logique disponibles pour comprendre l'utilité de cette métaphore –inutile de préciser qui se livre à ce petit jeu. Ange abrège d'ailleurs ses souffrances en éclaircissant la situation :

- Le détective privé que nous avons engagé pour retrouver mon futur ex-mari.

Puis lui parlant, elle grimace pour savoir si Bones l'autorise à dévoiler la nouvelle à son cher Jack. Un sourire lui fait dire que oui. Aussitôt Angela bondit, entrainant son amie avec elle.

- Jack !! Brennan a une nouvelle à t'annoncer !!

« Le monde entier sera déjà au courant », encore une fois Booth avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire à l'anthropologue, qui sourit :

- Je suis enceinte.

Réaction sincère et immédiate, Jack vient serrer sa collègue dans ses bras :

- Toutes mes félicitations !! Qui est l'heureux papa ?

Grimaces des deux femmes.

- Booth m'a fait la même réflexion. Vous êtes trop prévisibles pour votre propre bien.

- Notre sens de l'humour nous honore, Brennan.

Tous trois échangent un nouveau sourire –décidemment de mise aujourd'hui, pense Bones. Puis Angela les fait sursauter en choisissant l'instant pour recommencer à monter dans les aigus:

- Jack, il faut qu'on fasse un bébé aussi. Sinon mon plan du « pique-niques et week-ends en famille » va tomber à l'eau. Tu es prêt pour un bébé, non ?

Si au premier abord, Jack semble surprit –et totalement terrifié- il considère la question, et hoche la tête en réalisant qu'il se sent tout à fait d'attaque pour tenter l'aventure. Cela dit, il ressent le besoin d'ironiser :

- Du moment que tu ne l'appelles pas Séquoia ou Evian…

Et reçoit une tape sur l'épaule en guise de récompense.  
Bones observe la scène avec amusement. Elle adore ses amis ; et pour la première fois, elle ressent une véritable vague d'affection incontrôlable. Les hormones, ou le bonheur ? Elle ne parvient pas à se décider entre ces deux possibilités.  
Le téléphone la sort de sa rêverie. Elle laisse le couple continuer sa discussion pour décrocher.

- Brennan.

- _C'est moi._ _Tu vas bien ?  
_  
Booth. Et la vague d'affection que ressentait Bones devient presque insurmontable. Une envie de le supplier de la rejoindre pour partager ce moment de bonheur avec elle la prend immédiatement :

- Tu me manques.

Elle le sent, sourire au bout de la ligne.  
_  
- Parfait que je te manque parce qu'il faut que tu viennes au Hoover building au plus vite.  
_  
Un vent de panique surclasse la vague :_  
_  
- Pourquoi ?  
_  
- Cullen. _

* * *

**_A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE..._**

Oui, je suis et resterai sadique. En plus j'ai déjà écrit la chute de cette scène... Parce que chute il y a. (Et puis le vrai sadisme c'est de me forcer à écouter Thierry Amiel massacrer "Message in the bottle" de Police)


	4. Chapter 3

**Petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui!! Mais j'ai écrit celui çi d'une traite, tout de suite maintenant now. Faut dire que j'ai été grandement inspirée par le premier épisode de la saison 3, que j'ai fini de regarder il y a trois heures -depuis donc j'ai passé mon temps à écrire le présent chapitre lol.  
La fin de cette épisode est simplement aaaaaaaaaaaaaah :'( Je n'en dirai d'ailleurs qu'une chose "So, we'll hold?" "We'll hold". Because they're the centeeeeeeer :'( :'( :'( Ca va être chaud cette saison mes amies, ca va être chaud.  
BOOOOOOOOON, donc, mes revieweuses adorééééééées, je devais vous répondre individuellement, mais j'ai passé près d'une heure à baver devant des videos de mon pilote asturien préféré -j'ai nommé le brochet au gouatre merveilleux, Fernando Alonso. Donc uh... Il est tard. Mais vous êtes toujours fidèles et je vous en remerciiiiie de tout coeur!! Vos commentaires me font toujours super plaisir et m'inspirent beaucoup!!! Promis, next time, réponse individuelle de retourrrrrr!!!**

* * *

- Parfait que je te manque parce qu'il faut que tu viennes au Hoover building au plus vite.  
Un vent de panique surclasse la vague :  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Cullen.  
- Tu pourrais être moins laconique, tu me fais peur.  
Il murmure :  
- Je suis dans son bureau.  
Même si elle met un certain temps à répondre –assez pour communiquer son inquiétude- elle sourit. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il vient d'essayer de masquer ses mots maladroitement, en tordant la bouche ; comme il le fait toujours. Et elle adore ça.  
- D'accord, j'arrive. Tu m'aimes ?  
Encore une fois, elle n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir quelle réponse il vient de lui donner.  
Elle raccroche, presque aussi insouciante que lorsqu'elle a prit la communication. Puis son esprit rationnel reprend le dessus, et son expression change du tout au tout. Cullen. Mauvaise nouvelle.  
Elle se sent mal tout à coup, la pièce tourne. Chanceuse, elle se trouve à proximité de son fauteuil, assez pour lui éviter une chute en tout cas.  
Bien sur, ses deux amis toujours présents, se précipitent.  
- Hey ma chérie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ange, reste vers elle je vais chercher de l'eau.  
Cette dernière acquiesce, mais Bones les arrête, absente :  
- Non, je… Je vais vomir.  
Angela hausse les sourcils et entreprend aussi tôt de trainer son amie jusqu'aux toilettes. Ce qu'elle fait en courant à petites enjambées, donnant à la scène un aspect profondément comique :  
- Toilettes, toilettes, toilettes !! Poussez-vous !! Urgence !! Toilettes, toilettes !!  
Cette grossesse s'annonce mouvementée…

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Brennan –fraiche comme un gardon, si on peut dire- est à la porte du bureau de Cullen. Elle frappe, entre, et voit Booth. Jusque là rien d'anormal, si ce n'est l'expression on ne peut plus étrange des deux hommes. En effet, si Booth oscille entre gène et tentative désespérée de la rassurer, Cullen lui… sourit. Et ce léger détail est réellement la dernière chose qui saurait, la rassurer justement. Non pas qu'elle le pense sadique, mais elle doute qu'il accepte de la laisser travailler aux enquêtes dans son état – et elle est loin d'avoir tort. Aussi même le plus franc des sourires ne la trompe pas.  
- Monsieur, vous avez demandé à me voir.  
Il lui montre le siège près de Booth.  
- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.  
Elle prend son temps, en profitant pour observer Booth en quête d'un indice. Si seulement j'étais aussi douée que lui pour lire les gens, pense-t-elle. Il lui sourit, et se souvenant d'une remarque du Dr Wyatt, elle le voit remuer les doigts nerveusement, il a envie de lui prendre la main.  
- Dr Brennan, je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter. Il n'y a rien de plus beau dans la vie que d'avoir un enfant.  
Elle sent, une touche d'amertume dans ses mots, et se souvient alors de sa petite fille, qui a succombé à un cancer quelques mois auparavant. Elle regarde Booth pour savoir si elle doit amener le sujet dans la conversation, mais il lui fait non de la tête –discrètement. Il est définitivement doué pour lire les gens, pour me lire, se dit-elle avec une sincère admiration.  
Elle se contente de sourire :  
- Merci.  
Ce qui surprend Booth parce qu'il l'aurait facilement imaginée partir sur une tirade concernant son ancienne phobie des enfants, histoire de cacher son malaise vis-à-vis de son patron. Ce dernier qui poursuit son discours dans les règles.  
- Bien entendu, vous vous en doutez, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous féliciter. Du moins pas uniquement.  
Persuadée qu'il ne lui reste plus que trente secondes de collaboration avec Booth, elle préfère couper la parole à Cullen, histoire de plaider sa cause :  
- Je suis tout à fait apte à travailler sur le terrain. Je n'affecterai pas Zack avec Booth. Si je dois en référer à ma supérieure, je le ferai immédiatement, et je sais qu'elle soutiendra ma requête.  
Booth hausse un sourcil, et se penche vers elle :  
- Cam ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est d'accord avec toi ?  
Elle lui fait une grimace, du style « shhh tais toi », habituel en somme. Et attend de voir la réaction de son plus grand ennemi à cet instant ; celui qui menace son territoire. Mais c'est vers Booth qu'il se tourne :  
- Vous êtes très courageux Booth. A votre place je ne l'aurais pas supportée autant de temps.  
Il s'en veut, mais il ne parvient pas à réprimer un sourire. Elle peut être tellement exaspérante ; et le pire c'est que c'est l'exacte raison pour laquelle il est totalement fou d'elle.  
Bones lui offre son plus beau regard glacial, auquel il répond par une de ses irremplaçables grimaces, cynique au possible. Puis elle reprend, extrêmement vexée, cela va sans dire :  
- Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais il est hors de question pour moi de renoncer à mon travail, sous prétexte que je suis enceinte. Evidemment, je sais que Booth serait ravi de me voir arrêter la partie terrain parce que cela lui permettrait d'affirmer ses tendances mâle-alpha vis-à-vis de moi ; mais je refuse.  
Et toc, pense-t-elle. Coup double. Une fois encore, elle se demande si ce sont les hormones qui lui donnent autant de répartie, et se sent soudainement pleine d'un pouvoir qui lui était alors étranger. Certes elle dit toujours la vérité –rien de nouveau- mais elle la dit avec une détermination qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ce qui laisse son partenaire sans voix, enfin presque :  
- Hey !! Je… Je n'ai rien à avoir avec quoi que ce soit !!  
- Peu-importe Booth, il veut nous séparer. Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de sourire !!  
- Je ne souris pas, je suis sociable !!  
- Non, tu souriais parce que…  
Alors que le ton monte –pour la énième fois depuis leur première rencontre, il y a déjà… longtemps- Cullen se sent comme envahis par une horde de gamins mal élevés. Et se sent obligé de faire le gendarme, sans le sens le plus littéral du terme :  
- Ca suffit. Dr Brennan, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séparer. Vous faites du bon travail, et comme vous le savez, au FBI ce sont les résultats qui importent. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il n'existe aucune réglementation pour les collaborations interservices comme la votre. Et si jamais il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit pendant l'une de vos enquêtes, vous deviendriez la responsabilité du bureau, et donc de votre partenaire, qui –pour tout arranger- est le père de votre enfant. Tout cela rend votre collaboration difficile dans les conditions actuelles. Je ne dis pas que ma décision est définitive, parce qu'elle ne l'est pas ; mais je pense qu'il sera préférable pour vous de vous en remettre à votre assistant dans les mois à venir.  
Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard. Certaine que Booth ne voit aucune objection à cette conclusion on ne peut plus prévisible, c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourne, furieuse :  
- Vous avez parlé de ça avant que j'arrive. Tu t'es mit d'accord avec lui. Tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi parce que tu m'as mise enceinte.  
Il l'arrête, légèrement mal à l'aise avec l'expression employé :  
- Hey, je ne t'ai pas « mise enceinte », ok ? On a fait un bébé.  
- Le résultat est le même. Booth tu ne décideras pas à ma place ; je veux continuer à collaborer à tes enquêtes.  
Cette fois, elle comprend qu'elle ne gagnera pas. Il la regarde avec une profondeur qui témoigne de son inquiétude, de son intérêt pour elle. Il ne transigera pas. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas initié cette décision de Cullen, mais il l'attendait ; et effectivement il tient à protéger sa partenaire. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne comprendra que si il lui arrive quelque-chose –ce qu'il refuse d'envisager.  
- Bones. Tu peux continuer à travailler sur le terrain tant que ce sera possible. Mais un jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus supporter une quantité de choses ; et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai déjà eu affaire à une femme enceinte. Ce jour là, tu seras contente d'avoir Zack à envoyer à ta place.  
Elle aimerait répliquer, mais elle ne trouve rien à dire. Il a d'autant plus raison qu'elle a soupçonné sa grossesse parce qu'elle supportait mal l'odeur des victimes sur lesquelles avait travaillé les semaines précédentes. Mais elle veut avoir raison ; alors elle se tourne à nouveau vers Cullen, qui attendait patiemment que son agent parvienne à convaincre sa tête de linotte de partenaire.  
- Monsieur, est-ce qu'il vous serait possible d'affecter un autre agent au Jeffersonian. Il est évident que le problème de l'agent Booth réside dans le fait qu'il est le père de mon enfant. Son jugement est obstrué par un impératif primitif de protection. Une personne extérieure ne verra aucune objection à travailler avec une femme enceinte.  
Et bien sûr, le principal intéressé monte aussitôt dans les aigus :  
- Quoi ?? Mais tu ne peux pas demander ça !!  
- Tu es irrationnel Booth, il faut que l'un de nous prenne une décision.  
- Mais c'est toi qui es irrationnelle !! Tu ne peux pas demander ma réaffectation comme ça !! J'aime travailler au Jeffersonian !!  
- Ah, maintenant tu aimes travailler avec les « fouines » ??  
- Mais tu m'as dit que c'était « mes » fouines !! J'y tiens !!  
Pendant leur échange, Cullen se frotte la tempe, sur le point d'appeler son assistante pour qu'elle lui amène un cachet d'aspirine. Puis, las, il les stoppe encore une fois :  
- Vous êtes comme ça tout le temps ?  
Les deux stoppent et s'observent, gênés. Puis :  
- Uh… oui. Oui monsieur.  
- Enfin c'est surtout parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'avoir tort.  
Et Booth repart au quart de tour, grimaçant de plus belle :  
- Parce que toi tu aime avoir tort peut-être ? Tu es pire que moi !!  
Elle sourit à Cullen, satisfaite de prouver son point de vue ; le désignant de la main :  
- Vous voyez !!  
Booth fronce les sourcils, la regarde, puis regarde Cullen :  
- Tu crois que tu viens de prouver que tu as raison en faisant ça ? Tu viens justement de prouver que tu es plus entêtée que moi !!  
Réalisant qu'il a raison, elle pince la bouche et se penche vers lui avec un air de défi –vexée :  
- Tu sais quoi ?? J'arrête de travailler avec toi si tu veux. Tu es insupportable de toute façon.  
Il se rapproche de son visage avec le même air vengeur :  
- Bien !  
Elle plisse son nez à tel point qu'on penserait presque qu'elle tente d'imiter Samantha dans « ma sorcière bien aimée », si celle-ci avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour fusiller Jean-Pierre du regard :  
- Bien !  
Il réplique, même expression :  
- Bien !  
Sur quoi elle se lève, précipitamment et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Pas un regard pour Cullen qui est resté bouche-bée, incrédule. Aussitôt, Booth se lève à son tour et lui adresse un regard gêné, tout en remettant sa cravate en place :  
- Monsieur, désolé je… Je dois aller la rejoindre.  
Cullen soupire, et lui désigne la porte, l'autorisant à partir. Concluant en se disant que ces deux énergumènes se méritent l'un l'autre s'ils sont capables de se supporter mutuellement. 

* * *

Lui courant après dans les couloirs il la rejoint dans l'ascenseur. La bouche pincée, elle le fusille toujours du regard ; et il regrette qu'ils ne soient pas seuls pour avoir la possibilité de calmer le jeu. Se tenant à coté d'elle, il murmure, regardant droit devant lui :  
- Tu es infernale.  
- C'est toi qui es infernal ! Tu me mets enceinte et tu n'assumes pas!  
Même s'ils murmurent, les regards se tournent évidemment vers eux. Booth sourit, gêné –décidemment, c'est la journée- puis reprend :  
- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Pas « mise enceinte » !! « Fait un bébé » !!  
- La vérité c'est que tu veux me contrôler !!  
Il réagit immédiatement, maintenant totalement imperméable à l'attention de ce public compact :  
- Je ne…  
Il inspire, histoire de se calmer ; puis reprend :  
- Je ne veux pas te « contrôler » je veux te protéger ; c'est différent !!  
- C'est pareil. C'est ton excuse pour exprimer un complexe néanderthalien !!  
Serrant la mâchoire pour masquer son énervement, près à demander à la demi douzaine de personnes les écoutant de bien vouloir descendre au prochain étage pour les laisser finir leur petit bagarre tranquillement, il essaie de se contenir –tant bien que mal :  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi, qui m'a demandé de prévenir Cullen aujourd'hui. Je m'en serais passé. Il a suggéré que je prenne Zack en remplacement lorsque tu montrerais des signes d'émotivité, que –je tiens à préciser- tu n'as pas tardé à montrer puisque tu es déjà hystérique pendant ton premier trimestre.  
Elle grimace comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait dû entendre quelque-chose du même style, puis le tape à l'épaule, cette fois sans jouer :  
- Aie !  
Les regards se tournent d'autant plus sur eux. Et cette fois, Booth ne parvient plus à composer, et arrête les murmures –tout en frottant son épaule endolorie :  
- Il y a 12 autres ascenseurs dans ce bâtiment, vous seriez très aimables de bien vouloir les emprunter pour continuer votre chemin.  
S'attendant à des protestations, il est surprit de voir tout le monde quitter l'endroit avec empressement dès l'étage suivant atteint. Lui permettant donc de revenir à son argument avec Bones, à haute-voix :  
- Voila, tu peux me taper en toute liberté.  
Elle croise les bras, et feint de ne pas l'entendre, regardant le plafond en tapant du pied.  
- Ok, maintenant tu ne veux plus me parler ?  
Elle continue. Décidé à la faire parler, il l'attrape par le bras et l'attire vers lui. Soudainement prit d'une irrésistible envie de… l'embrasser. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire, témoignant d'une passion décuplée par la force de leur désaccord. Elle répond à son étreinte avec la même ardeur, se laissant pousser contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur sans résistance.  
Ils initient le jeu dangereux des réjouissances après le combat, dans un lieu public. Elle desserre sa cravate avec impatience, il la soulève avec conviction ; en bref, ils ont oublié que … Ding ! La porte s'ouvre très souvent.  
Mais loin de se laisser intimider par ce nouvel étalage de leur relation, Booth appuie sur le bouton « fermer » sans même retirer ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire ; un léger coup d'œil en direction de l'objet lui suffisant pour ne pas se louper. Puis continuant son entreprise, il la freine lorsqu'elle met les mains là où elle ne devrait pas :  
- Bones… Stop. Ascenseur.  
Même s'il sait que ça ne l'arrêtera pas. Elle a toujours aimé les explications… claires.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu continues, la prochaine fois que la porte s'ouvrira, les gens te verront sans pantalon.  
Elle sourit, puis l'embrasse :  
- A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne mettrai plus que des jupes.  
Il hausse un sourcil :  
- Très romantique.  
- C'est toi qui a commencé.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. L'embrasse –pour la faire taire, cela va sans dire- puis la gratifie du plus typique de ses sourires charmeurs :  
- Je te ramène à la maison ?  
Ce à quoi elle sourit de plus belle… J'adore me disputer avec lui, pense-t-elle alors.

**A suiiiiiiiiivre, ooooh les cochoooooooons; on sait bien où ils vont finir. Enfin ptet pas... **


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucouuuuu!! Long time no see, I know. Mais j'ai été overbookée par une quantité de choses, parmi elles les exams, puis le boulot, puis l'activisme sportif, puis la reprise des cours à préparer. Bref... Mais me voila avec une petite soirée devant moi et de quoi écrire un chapitre; alors pourquoi hésiter!!  
Bon, il est évident que je vous dois de plates excuses mais la raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai pas écrit c'est parce que, pour ceux -et celles cela va sans dire- qui ont suivi mes folles aventures, j'ai mentionné un demi millard de fois le nom de Fernando Alonso -dit le brochet, merci à ma meilleure amie pour le surnom- et pas pour du beurre. La petite pétition dont je parlais a connu une update et atteint une petite centaine de milliers de signatures (133.338 pour être exacte) avec tout un pataquès médiatique autour, donc je me devais d'assurer le job de maintenance durant toutes ces semaines. Mais me re-voila, toute Bonesienne!! J'ai par ailleurs regardé avec bonheur l'épisode de Halloween de la saison 3 hier (pour celles qui m'ont demandé où, quand, comment, je ne saurais satisfaire la réponse ici et je ne sais pas s'il y a moyen d'envoyer des PM groupés sur ce site) et je peux vous dire que ça chauffe. Je ne spoilerai pas les innocents.  
Enfin, sachez tout de même qu'il paraitrait que d'ici à la fin de l'année, on aura un gros cadeau Hansonnien en la personne de Mossieur Bisou. Voui, oui, oui. J'ai aurais hurlé si je n'avais pas déjà été totalement sous le choc de voir Rafa (Nadal je précise) oser exhiber ses biceps ET sa chambre d'hotel. Moui, que d'émotions.  
Encore un grand merci à toutes et tous mes reviewers(euses), les habitués et les nouveaux. Biensur, les habitués, vous vous reconnaissez, je parle de ceux qui m'ont suivi dans les méandres de mes divagations shippers durant la première de mes fics Bones.  
Un gros bisous à tous et je promets de faire aussi vite que possible pour la suite -et j'espère, cela va sans dire, que cette partie vous plaira. **

* * *

Un matin comme un autre au Jeffersonian -si on ne prend pas en compte le sourire étrangement béat du Dr Brennan- vient de commencer. Zack et Hodgins sont déjà plongés dans le travail, et Angela talonne son amie avec une attitude hystérique. Pour une fois, à raison :  
- Brennan, tu étais où ?? Je t'ai laissé au moins 10 messages sur ton répondeur –et- ton portable !!  
Rien de tel pour amener Bones à reconsidérer l'utilité d'un sourire aussi éclatant. Oui, un matin comme les autres. Elle se retourne pour qu'Ange évite la syncope, et levant les yeux au ciel, comme toujours dans ce genre de situations :  
- Du calme, Ange.  
Mais cette fois, ça ne prend pas. Parce qu'Angela est bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres. A moins qu'ils ne soient tombés dans l'univers des Teletubbies où Bones fait des tas de bébés comme on fait des petits pains et où elle ne la prévient pas de l'endroit où elle se trouve, au risque de se faire à nouveau enterrer vivante par un maniaque :  
- Me calmer ?? Tu me vomis sur les manches parce que tu es totalement stressée, tu t'en vas sans me donner de nouvelles !! Je ne peux décemment pas me calmer !!  
Bones hausse un sourcil :  
- Je t'ai vomi sur les manches ?  
- Façon de parler ma chérie. Je me suis rendue malade !!  
C'est là que son sourire revient. Elle se souvient elle aussi que ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Elle est victime de ses hormones, de ses sentiments exacerbés, et elle ressent à nouveau une immense vague de chaleur l'envahir. La reconnaissance. Son amie tient à elle. Elle aime ses amis, et elle se sent totalement pathétique d'être aussi neuneu. Je ne tiendrai pas 9 mois comme ça, pense-t-elle avant de tenter de calmer Ange :  
- Tu n'avais aucune raison de te rendre malade, j'étais avec Booth.  
Angela hausse un sourcil, passant du stade « Tu me prends pour une bille » à celui « Ooooh, je viens de gaffer » en un clin d'œil :  
- Tu étais ave… Tu « étais » avec Booth ? Mmmh, tu es déjà toute excitée à cause de tes hormones, pas vrai ?  
C'est au tour de Bones d'essayer de capter les sous-entendus graveleux de sa meilleure amie :  
- Quoi… Non !! Je veux dire, nous avions un désaccord et nous avons simplement fait de notre mieux pour le résoudre.  
Angela hausse un sourcil, sourire en coin :  
- Avec le sexe.  
- La tension accumulée entre nous devait s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
L'artiste acquiesce, faisant une petite moue complice :  
- Super sexe alors.  
- Ange…  
Nul besoin de décrire l'expression de Brennan au moment où elle a, pour la millionième fois l'obligation de jouer la vieille maitresse d'école bigote totalement choquée par le comportement de son élève dissipée et disciple de Madonna dans ses folles années crucifix. Aussi Ange décide –étrangement, peut-être pour cause de grossesse contagieuse- de ne pas continuer à pousser sa collègue dans ses retranchements… Enfin presque :  
- Rhaaa, j'essayais juste de me faire une idée !! Et puis en tant que meilleure amie officielle, bien que prévenue seulement après l'ex-petite amie du petit ami et futur père -merci encore pour ça- je me dois de m'enquérir de la forme physique de ton couple, surtout à une période où tu vas devenir obèse et donc de moins en moins attirante aux ye… Quoi ?  
Vieille maitresse d'école bigote, le retour. Enfin, l'expression a-t-elle quitté le visage de Bones plus d'une seconde ? Le doute est permis. Aussi cette fois Angela capitule :  
- Nan, n'écoute pas une fille qui a doit utiliser l'hypnose régressive pour retrouver son ex mari…  
- Hypnose régressive ?  
- Oui je t'expliquerai plus tard –si je ne suis pas déjà morte de trouille et de honte. Bref… C'était quoi votre « désaccord » cochon au fait ?!  
L'atmosphère redevenue moins dense, Bones se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se remémorer l'effectivement merveilleuse session terminée sur le comptoir de sa cuisine dans une hâte totale le jour précédent. Puis, elle réalise qu'elle se souvient à peine de la racine du problème en question. Alors elle tente une nouvelle pirouette sarcastique, se demandant encore une fois si le fait d'être enceinte de Booth n'a pas amené son tempérament sarcastique à déteindre sur elle. Scientifiquement impossible, ajoute-elle à sa propre réflexion.  
- Rien d'important. Ses tendances alpha-mâle habituelles.  
- Ca a été avec Cullen ?  
- Je dirai qu'il a été relativement coopératif.  
Elle fait une petite moue en disant cela, revoyant le pauvre Cullen, la tête dans ses mains pendant leur petit « échange ». Puis tiraillée par un petit sentiment de faim elle plonge sa main dans la poche de sa blouse toute Jeffersonienne et en sort un cracker qu'elle avale avec délice. Angela reprend son expression attendrie habituelle :  
- Aaww, Des crackers dans ta poche ? Ma chérie c'est adorable !! Tu es totalement et typiquement enceinte!! Nausées, fringales de nourriture et de sexe ; tu as toute la panoplie !! Booth doit être heureux de t'avoir transformée en ménagère en puissance…  
Mâchant avec dextérité, Brennan ne manque cela dit pas l'occasion de contrer les arguments très peu féministes de son amie :  
- Non, Booth m'a donné ces crackers. Il m'a dit que ça calmerait mes nausées ; ça marchait avec Rebecca.  
Mais c'est sans compter sur Ange, qui ne lève le lièvre qu'elle vient de piéger avec une certaine inquiétude :  
- Rebecca ? Ne me dis pas qu'il mentionne Rebecca toute la journée ?  
Une inquiétude qui ferait presque rire Bones aux éclats si elle n'avait pas la bouche pleine :  
- Il ne l'a pas mentionnée. Il s'est contenté de me donner les crackers en me disant que c'était très efficace. Je lui ai demandé si ça marchait pour Rebecca et il a répondu oui.  
Ce sur quoi Ange hoche la tête, peu convaincue :  
- S'il lui vient l'idée, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de te comparer à Rebecca, ce qui est un cas flagrant de mentionnite, n'hésites pas à lui casser le bras, surtout.  
- Angela, le terme « mentionnite » n'existe pas et il est totalement normal qu'un être humain se base sur ses expériences antérieures pour réagir aux évènements.  
C'est à Angela de lever les yeux au ciel, concentrée en réalité depuis pas mal de temps déjà sur le contenu de la poche de son amie :  
- Rejette les conseils de ta meilleure amie, mais en échange, donne lui un cracker.  
Sur quoi Bones fronce les sourcils et recule instinctivement, protégeant jalousement ses denrées.  
- Juste un, allez !!  
Mimant quasiment la mendicité, Angela n'est interrompue que par l'arrivée de Zack qui comme toujours, se voit totalement en dehors de toutes réflexions qui n'auraient rien d'empirique, de logique, qu'elle soit déductive ou inductive. Aussi interrompt-il la scène sans réellement désirer de réponse à sa question :  
- Juste un quoi ?  
Angela croise les bras, passant de la mendicité à l'immaturité. Le tout dans un comique tel que Brennan ne parvient pas à refreiner un sourire :  
- Un cracker. Brennan refuse de m'en donner.  
Cela dit, elle n'est pas prête à obtempérer, reculant encore un peu par crainte d'une nouvelle tentative de vol sur poche pleine de gâteaux salés :  
- Ce ne sont pas de simples crackers, c'est pour mon système immunitaire !!  
- Brennan tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as des nausées matinales, pas la leucémie !  
A Zack de hausser un sourcil en se disant que les femmes sont des créatures ne répondant à aucun schéma logique et qu'il n'est pas malheureux de ne pas poursuivre de longues interactions avec elles. Même si la fille du service de paléontologie…  
- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais par delà le fait que je me trouve dans l'incapacité de comprendre l'échange qui vient de prendre place, je dois vous rappeler que nous avons du travail.  
Un moyen d'échapper à son amie sur lequel Bones saute avec enthousiasme :  
- Tu as raison Zack.  
Non sans se voir obligée d'infliger à Ange une petite tape sur la main avant que celle ci ne parvienne à commettre son larcin…  
Puis arrivant sur la plate-forme, elle s'éloigne de son amie en lui lançant quelques œillades suspicieuses. Persuadée que cette dernière serait capable de profiter de la moindre inattention pour la priver de son précieux remède. A Zack de s'occuper de la partie professionnelle de leur échange, pendant que l'endroit ressemble de plus en plus à une zone de duel dans le Far West :  
- Le radius gauche montre des signes évidents de détérioration, probablement causés par une très longue immersion, selon toute vraisemblance dans de l'eau salée. Hodgins est en train d'en déterminer la provenance exacte.  
Sans quitter Ange des yeux, Bones poursuit le point de vue de son collègue :  
- Tu veux dire, immersion isolée du radius ?  
- Tout à fait. Aucun des autres os ne semble y avoir été exposé.  
Intriguée par ce nouveau mystère, elle relâche son attention un instant et se penche au dessus du squelette. Mais rapidement, elle ressent une vive douleur dans l'estomac qui se transforme en nausée incontrôlable, ce qui l'amène à quitter la plate-forme en toute hâte, sa main couvrant sa bouche.  
Suivie du regard par ses deux amis, le premier des deux s'interrogeant puisque n'ayant pas prit la peine de faire le rapprochement lors de l'épisode des crackers :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ?  
Sur ce, Angela prend son air maternel le plus sincère et, lui tapotant l'épaule :  
- Elle est enceinte mon chéri.  
Zack grimace devant l'absurdité de la réponse. Le Dr Brennan, qui a toujours considéré l'enfantement comme une méprise et qui a toujours prit soin de rejeter tout manque de logique serait allée à l'encontre de ses principes ? Angela ne lui laisse pas le temps de lui poser la question, rejoignant son amie dans les toilettes quasiment aussitôt.

* * *

Arrivant devant la porte close d'où elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les gémissements désolés et misérables de la pauvre Bones, Angela se permet de toquer légèrement, afin de signifier sa présence :  
- Ma chérie, tu as besoin d'aide ?  
Une voix faible se fait entendre :  
- Non…  
Angela sourit :  
- Maintenant tu vas bien vouloir me donner tes crackers, mmh ?  
- Angela, la ferme.  
Ce qui fait sourire Ange de plus belle, jusqu'à la sortie de Brennan, dont l'expression et la blancheur sont encore plus misérables que les sons émis quelques secondes auparavant. Aussi, inquiète encore une fois, l'artiste l'observe avec un léger froncement des sourcils :  
- Tu es sure que ça va ?  
Cette dernière se tourne vers elle après s'être rincée la bouche, l'air fâché :  
- Non Angela. Ca ne va pas. Je ne peux plus travailler. Ca fait des semaines que ça dure. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.  
- Quoi, tu veux dire ; l'odeur ? Ca te rend malade ?  
- Oui.  
Voyant l'angoisse naissante de son amie, Ange tente de jouer la carte ironie :  
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas enceinte mais après 4 ans, je ne supporte toujours pas les cadavres…  
Mais ça ne prend pas :  
- Je suis sérieuse, Ange.  
- Ma chérie ! Ca ne durera que quelques semaines. Tu es scientifique, tu devrais le savoir !! Après ça tu seras totalement à l'aise avec les cadavres, les odeurs de putréfaction et tu commenceras à tous nous rendre dingue avec tes sautes d'humeur !!  
Si habituellement, ce type de sarcasmes aurait amené Bones à hausser un sourcil, ici elle n'est que larmes et sourire. Bien trop rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourra continuer à exercer son métier –sa vie- sans craintes.  
- Tu es sure ?  
Angela sourit, puis ravie d'avoir fait son job de meilleure amie, la prend dans ses bras :  
- Oui, je te le promets.  
Leur moment de complicité rapidement interrompu par l'entrée de Cam, vraisemblablement à leur recherche :  
- Dr Brennan, un certain agent Finn demande à vous voir ; il vous attend dans votre bureau. Il dit avoir été envoyé par Cullen à votre demande.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps à Angela pour connecter toutes les parties obscures de l'histoire racontée par Bones un peu plus tôt et, lui lançant un regard confus :  
- Brennan ? C'est comme ça que tu as réglé ton désaccord avec Booth ??  
Puis soudain, comme un éclair, tout lui revient. Si leur dispute a engendré une soirée idyllique –comme c'est toujours le cas après leurs frictions, ce que le Dr Wyatt a affectueusement surnommé « L'arc en ciel suivant la pluie »- elle a aussi engendré des mots dont elle ne pensait rien. Mais aux conséquences encore insoupçonnées :  
- Mais non je… Oh Seigneur…  
Ce sur quoi elle quitte les toilettes à la même vitesse qu'elle les avait rejoints ; rapidement suivie par ses deux collègues, curieuses de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Entrant dans son bureau comme une furie, elle ne prête pas attention à la main tendue par Finn, grand blond aux yeux bleus, la trentaine et souriant trop pour lui plaire. Non, au lieu de ça et avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, en position d'attaque :  
- Je suis navrée, mais c'est une erreur agent Dinn.  
Sans se départir de son sourire, il range sagement sa main –on l'avait prévenu :  
- Finn. En réalité Dr Brennan, je crois savoir que Mr Cullen a uniquement accédé à votre demande en m'envoyant ici. J'ai été assigné au Jeffersonian pour remplacer l'agent Booth qui trouvera une note sur son bureau à ce sujet ; l'invitant à nous rejoindre ici afin de me donner quelques renseignements sur la marche à suivre. Il ne devrait pas tarder.  
Si elle ne tarde pas a recevoir un regard plein de reproches de la part de ses amies –si tant est qu'un tel terme puisse être amené à qualifier Cam- elle ne se défait pas de son attitude guerrière, croisant maintenant les bras avec une résolution sans bornes :  
- Mr Cullen a confondu désaccord personnel et intérêts professionnels vraisemblablement. Vous pouvez… retourner à vos anciennes… occupations.  
Se rendant compte de la difficulté de sa future « partenaire », il lève les mains en signe d'abandon ; sans pour autant faire suivre ses paroles. Une attitude contradictoire que ne manque pas d'observer Brennan, déjà persuadée qu'elle ne va pas l'apprécier. Elle qui déteste émettre des jugements :  
- Navré de vous contredire, mais Mr Cullen a été clair sur le fait que vous et l'agent Booth aviez des rapports beaucoup trop conflictuels pour être efficaces professionnellement.  
Tordant la mâchoire par vexation, elle enchaine :  
- Notre ratio de crimes résolus prouve le contraire, agent Dinn.  
- Finn. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Mr Cullen vous-même ?  
- J'avais l'intention de le faire.  
La vitesse de l'échange augmentant à chaque seconde, ainsi que son intensité, Cam trouve bon d'entrer dans la danse, histoire de la ralentir un peu :  
- Permettez moi de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette échange pour le moins… vif. Dr Brennan, que s'est-il passé pour que vous demandiez le remplacement de Booth ? Si rapidement ?  
Si elle n'était pas occupée à détester Dinn –comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ?- Bones questionnerait presque les motifs de sa patronne. Qui semble étrangement peu satisfaite du fait que quelque chose ait pu se produire entre elle et Booth. Je deviens aussi paranoïaque qu'Angela, pense-t-elle avant de trébucher sur les mots constituant son explication :  
- Il… enfin on… Disons qu'on s'est disputés. Je pensais qu'il voulait m'éloigner du terrain pour affirmer sa domination mâle-alpha. Alors j'ai suggéré… enfin j'ai dit… qu'un étranger serait peut-être moins dérangé par le fait que je suis enceinte, donc j'ai émit l'idée qu'un remplacement soit effectué. Mais je pensais que Cullen avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une d'une dispute stupide entre Booth et moi.  
Ayant accéléré sur la partie autojustification, elle espère obtenir le pardon de ses collaboratrices qui, se demandent déjà comment elles vont survivre à cette grossesse si son état de nerfs empire avec le temps. Mais elles acquiescent toutes les deux ; pendant que Finn fronce les sourcils après avoir bloqué sur une partie de ses dires :  
- Vous êtes enceinte ?  
Prête à enchaîner, Brennan reprend sa posture de guerrière :  
- Oui, ca vous pose un problème ?  
Il fait la moue, considérant la question ; puis :  
- Non, évidemment. Enfin je veux dire, voir des femmes enceintes travailler avec des cadavres c'est un peu… yeurk. Mais si ça vous va…  
Si Booth n'avait pas déboulé au même moment, Cam et Angela aurait pu jurer que Bones était sur le point de casser le poignet de ce définitivement pénible agent Finn. Mais, oui, Booth est arrivé. Et il est maintenant dans le bureau après avoir sprinté de manière visible –merci les portes en verre, pour une fois- depuis l'entrée du labo.  
- Eh Bones, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette note que j'… Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tu as la note Booth, tu devrais le savoir.  
Une réponse arrogante -typique du méchant de service- et il tend sa main une seconde fois, pour se voir ignoré à nouveau ; cette fois sciemment par l'homme à qui il s'apprête à prendre son bien le plus précieux. Sa Bones. Autant dire que s'il a pu déclencher les hostilités avec elle, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend avec son collègue. Enfin si, il le sait… Il a toujours pensé que les snipers étaient juste des bêtes de guerre sans âmes, et à cet instant, il se demande si il ne ferait pas mieux d'espérer que Booth ait effectivement plus de sensibilité qu'il ne lui en avait accordé jusque là.  
- Finn, tu as certainement des choses plus importantes à faire. Par exemple, ailleurs. Mmh ?  
Ayant lui aussi, prit sa position d'attaque favorite –mains sur les hanches histoire de dévoiler son… calibre, dans le sens littéral du terme, pas de méprise- il se sait observé avec attention par trois femmes qui ont toutes à un moment ou un autre craqué pour lui, alors il se sent très en forme pour jouer les gros bras. Mais Finn ne se débine pas encore :  
- Charmant. On m'a _demandé_ de te remplacer Booth. Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant de l'histoire.  
Là, Booth lance un regard à Bones pour chercher confirmation :  
- Mais c'est une erreur. Je veux dire, Bones et moi on s'est juste disputés, comme d'habitude.  
Nerveux à mesure qu'il se rend compte de la situation et se souvient –lui aussi- de ce qui a précédé la plus belle nuit de sa vie (Enfin une des dix plus belles, sachant qu'en deux mois j'ai passé les plus belles nuits de ma vie toutes les nuits ; pense-t-il, distrait.) il se surprend à faire son petit rire gêné en ayant en tête la résolution qu'il avait prise un instant plus tôt, de jouer les gros bras. Ce qui ne manque pas de donner à Finn un peu plus d'assurance :  
- Demande à Cullen.  
Evidemment, face à l'attitude de son interlocuteur, il ne tarde pas à retrouver sa hargne séduisante –un adjectif ajouté par les femmes présentes, à l'unanimité- et grimaçant comme il le fait lorsqu'il est en colère_ et_ sûr de lui :  
- Y'a intérêt.  
Mais de nouveau, l'intensité de l'échange –si on peut dire- est interrompue. Cette fois par Bones qui sent l'envie soudaine de piocher à nouveau dans sa poche pour en sortir sa prescription homéopathique. Ce qui efface toute animosité de l'expression de Booth, qui affiche maintenant un sourire niais à souhait –mais encore une fois séduisant, dixit les pensées de toutes.  
- Tu les mange ?  
Elle acquiesce, très sérieuse dans sa mastication :  
- Oui, très efficace.  
Il sourit encore, cette fois avec fierté. Lissant sa cravate par la même occasion ; maintenant totalement imperméable au monde extérieur.  
- Tu as été malade ce matin ?  
- Une fois. L'odeur du cadavre. Mais Ange m'a dit que ça partirait bientôt.  
Il fait un petit signe de tête satisfait à l'attention de l'artiste qui lui rend un sourire avant de ponctuer l'échange en pointant du doigt la poche pleine de gâteaux de son amie :  
- Ca partira encore plus vite si tu m'en donnes un.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'après une longue traque –tout est relatif- Angela obtient enfin d'une Brennan roulant des yeux pour que personne n'oublie qu'elle ne le fait pas de bonne grâce, un cracker. Un, pas deux. Mais elle est satisfaite.  
- Merci Brennan !  
Ce sur quoi elle s'en va, accompagnée de Cam (trop heureuse de pouvoir s'échapper), se demandant si la présence de Booth n'a pas un effet hypnotique sur son amie, et si elle ne devrait pas tenter quelques expériences à l'avenir afin d'éluder la question. Un autre qui se demande où il a bien pu tomber… L'agent Finn. Qui silencieux pendant cette conversation, commence à se demander s'il n'a pas été parachuté au milieu d'un épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie, squelettes en prime.  
- Ok, super. Est-ce que ça vous arrive de -attention je vais peut-être vous choquer- travailler, ici ?  
Et tout ce qu'il obtient c'est un regard de la mort lancé par un Booth prêt à défendre bec et ongles ce qui lui appartient et qui, au passage, mange sagement ses crackers en se demandant si on voit plus les pectoraux de son partenaire qu'à l'accoutumée quand il ne porte rien sous sa chemise. Saine réflexion qui aurait eu la capacité de rendre à Booth son sourire niais s'il l'avait su ; mais ce n'est pas le cas :  
- Finn, tu n'es pas encore dehors ?  
Une nouvelle fois, Finn lève ses mains devant lui, cette fois de manière défensive. Et oui, une bête de guerre insensible, ça fait peur, quoi qu'on en dise.  
- Hey je…  
Mais il est interrompu par Brennan, qui appuie son index sur l'épaule de Booth pour attirer son attention, comme elle le fait souvent :  
- Booth, calme toi. Il nous suffit juste de dire à Cullen qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manifestation de nos sentiments vis-à-vis d'un évènement majeur dans notre vie. Toi avec tes tendances alpha-mâles à cause de notre bébé et moi avec mes tendances… moi.  
Si la personne concernée accepte la solution sans protester ; y voyant, comme toujours, une logique implacable et suffisante à calmer ses nerfs… Finn lui, semble aller de surprise en surprise :  
- Quoi ? C'est toi l'as mise enceinte ?  
- Pour la DERNIERE FOIS, pas « mise enceinte », FAIT-UN-BEBE. Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ?  
Mais la nouvelle permet à Finn d'imbriquer toutes les pièces du puzzle, et comprenant la raison de son affectation si rapide –qui l'avait pourtant surprit et embarrassé ; travailler avec les fouines ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement- il se sent le droit de protester, dans « l'intérêt » du FBI :  
- De ce qui me regarde vraisemblablement puisque toi et ta partenaire vous entretenez une liaison. Ce qui, permet moi de te le rappeler, est interdit par le règlement.  
Mais Booth ne se démonte pas, au contraire. Plus arrogant encore, menaçant même, il se rapproche :  
- Elle ne fait pas parti du FBI, la règle ne s'applique pas. Et pour la dernière fois, occupes toi de ton cul et dégages. Je suis sérieux.  
Même s'il a peur –il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde- Finn ne lâche pas. Il a été affecté à ce poste, et malgré tout ce qui vient de se produire, la seule joie de faire une crasse à Booth lui donne le courage de continuer :  
- Appelle Cullen.  
Ce sur quoi Booth fronce le nez dans l'une de ses grimaces typiques et sort son téléphone ; toujours observé amoureusement par la mangeuse de crackers qui a rejoint son canapé.  
- Mr Cullen, ici l'ag… Oui. Oui je l'ai reçue. J'ai été surpris je dois l'av… Oui. Mais Bones et moi pensions que vous av… Non monsieur. Mais c'était uniquement… Oui. Bien ; merci monsieur.  
Il raccroche, ayant perdu de sa superbe comme rarement. Puis, regardant Bones avec désolation :  
- Il semble que Cullen ait jugé bon de nous faire travailler ensemble, tous les trois.  
Ce qui a le mérite de créer le premier accord entre Bones et Finn, dont l'expression trahi l'effroi et qui en chœur répondent :  
- Oh non…

**  
A SUIIIIIIIIIIIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!! Rassurez vous, le plan de l'histoire est déjà fait... Même si je garantie pas la date de l'update lol. **


	6. Chapter 5

_**  
Me revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Alors first and most important thing to do -or say in that matter- un ENORME merci à tous mes reviewers que j'adore. Lire vos commentaires me donne à chaque fois envie de continuer, comme Charles Dickens aimait à lire les commentaires lorsqu'il publiait ses épisodes d'Oliver Twist tous les mois. (Je me compare à Dickens, voui-oui)  
A coté de ça, je dois dire que je suis TOTALEMENT sous le charme de la saison 3, et surtout de l'épisode d'hier qui est scénaristiquement grandiose et abouti. Et biensur, je ne spoilerai personne en parlant de ce qui va se passer la semaine prochaaaaaaaaaine... Dam, dam, daaaaaam. (Indice, y'a du gui.)  
Franchement, la saison 3 est un treat to every BBshipper. L'épisode sur Gormogon... Ah c'est dur de ne pas vous spoiler quoi. Mais disons que Booth fait tout ce que ferait un homme qui aime profondément une femme; c'est plus seulement des regards tendres, des mains qui se frôlent ou des câlins. Là c'est niveau Starguazer mais puissance 1000. Il risque son job, il fait tout sous couvert et surtout il est super bossy avec elle, style il sait qu'elle est à lui et qu'il la protègera qu'elle le veuille ou non lol. C'est assez extraordinaire. Bref, je suis FAAAAAAAN.  
Bien, maintenant, celui qu'on attendait tous, il est anglais, il est doué, il est beau il est fort (hum), Stephen Fry alias Dr Gordon Gordon Wyatt. Il reviendra au cours de l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas. Mais il y avait pour le moment quelques petits problèmes de "base" à traîter, et il s'amuse, BEAUCOUP :p **_

_**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, ni aux grévistes de Sunset Boulevard donc ils feraient bien de se remettre à écrire pour donner une suite à ce qui va se passer dans "Santa in the slush"; MAIS I do solemnly declare that the terms, "mettre enceinte", et "larve" sont A MOI. A moins que Larousse ne vienne me les réclamer mmh... Faut voir. **_

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Non content d'avoir semé le chaos dans la petite vie douillette du meilleur couple d'enquêteurs depuis la fin de Mulder et Scully, Cullen n'a pas tardé –sur suggestion de l'agent Finn- à leur imposer une nouvelle série de séances de psychothérapie afin d'être sûr que leur attachement personnel ne « mettrait pas en péril la vie d'autrui » s'ils devaient poursuivre leur collaboration. Parce qu'évidemment, depuis la grande nouvelle annoncée, il y a un « si ». Rien de plus logique. Et leur premier jour de duo à trois n'a pas aidé…  
Bones totalement incapable de considérer Finn comme appartenant à l'équipe n'a eu de cesse de le snober, tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la première journée il n'a pas hésité à appeler le grand patron pour pleurnicher avec tout le ridicule que ça implique. D'où, la psychothérapie.  
La première séance était censée avoir lieu au sein même du FBI, supervisée par un jeune crack de 22 ans dont le nom n'a fait qu'amener Booth à exploser d'un rire aussi franc que dédaigneux lorsqu'il l'a entendu ; le Dr Sweets. Il n'a pas pu passer plus d'une dizaine de minutes en sa compagnie avant de finir par réclamer son ancien gourou britannique –même s'il ne le voyait plus qu'à titre personnel- tout comme sa partenaire qui, a rapidement menacé de casser le bras du jeune praticien s'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son ventre comme si elle attendait une sorte de créature hybride prête à en sortir à tout instant. (Il est intéressant de noter qu'à cette remarque, Booth lui a demandé si elle avait vu « Alien », ce à quoi elle a répondu qu'elle avait été le voir quand elle était petite avec son père et qu'elle avait pleuré à la fin. Nul besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait en réalité de « E.T. » -et libre à tous d'imaginer la grimace qu'à pu faire Booth à ce moment là.)  
Cependant et après négociations, le Dr Wyatt se retrouve donc de nouveau nez à nez avec le couple infernal et il semble ravi, puisqu'il frappe dans ses mais avec vigueur en les invitant à s'asseoir :

- Oberon et Titania, quel bonheur de vous revoir enfin ensemble !

Cette remarque destinée à souligner la tendance quasi maladive des deux à se disputer pour la moindre chose ne pourrait pas trouver de meilleur sens étant donné le contexte, et Brennan ne manque pas de gaffer –avant même que Booth n'ai le temps de tiquer :

- Mais on ne se dispute pas pour le bébé. Je veux dire, on se dispute souvent, mais pas pour ça. Oberon et Titania eux, se disputaient pour savoir s'ils garderaient l'enf…

Les expressions autour d'elle l'empêchent de finir sa phrase. Il y a « Oberon », qui plisse les yeux comme pour ne rien voir ni entendre et bien sûr il y a Gordon, qui hausse un sourcil avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

- Un véritable plaisir de travailler avec vous Dr Brennan, je n'aurai de cesse de le répéter. Cela dit n'ayez crainte, je suis déjà au courant de l'excellente nouvelle et c'est bel et bien la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait référence à notre vénéré William Shakespeare. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous féliciter comme il se doit.

Sur ce il se lève de son siège et se penche légèrement vers le couple en leur serrant chaleureusement la main. Puis, revenant aux affaires, il se réinstalle, laissant ses patients se remettre à loisir de ce premier choc… Il n'y a décidemment plus personne qui ignore la nouvelle à DC. Bon, évidemment cela devait être consigné dans leur dossier, ou bien cela avait été mentionné soit par Sweets, soit par Cullen, soit par Dieu sait qui. Angela ? Il semble que Booth et Brennan y pensent au même moment. Mais Gordon reprend avant qu'ils ne fassent le tour des suspects :

- Le rapport –sommaire devrais-je ajouter- que m'a transmit le Dr Sweets ne me permet pas réellement de juger de la situation, sinon de statuer sur son incompétence absolue en matière d'orthographe. Pauvre jeune homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est écrit ici que vous l'avez menacé, Dr Brennan ?

Instinctivement, elle baisse les yeux et s'en veut de le faire. Elle qui est ce qu'elle est, brillante, accomplie et qui se conduit comme une enfant face à son principal… Pourtant, il l'impressionne, elle n'y peut rien. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'ajouter, rien que pour elle, qu'elle déteste toujours la psychologie :

- Il fixait mon ventre.

Gordon hausse un sourcil, il sent qu'il va passer une excellente heure. Une goutte de thé ajouterait à la perfection de l'instant :

- Mais encore ? J'imagine que vous n'ignorez pas la curiosité qui anime les plus jeunes représentants de la gente masculine lorsqu'ils croisent la route de l'une des responsables de la pérennité de notre race, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semble gênée par sa remarque et jette un rapide regard vers Booth avant de répondre. Elle aimerait qu'il prenne à son compte l'explication qui, elle le concède est loin de briller par sa logique ; mais lui-même n'a pas compris pourquoi elle a agit de cette manière, même si ça a eu le mérite de l'amuser.

- Je… Il me donnait l'impression de… J'avais l'impression de ne pas être normale.

- Vous voulez dire, que le fruit de votre relation avec l'agent Booth vous a semblé, insulté ? Abimé par ce regard ?

Elle hoche la tête un instant, considérant la question ; puis le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Je me suis sentie grosse.

Logiquement, si les deux hommes sourient à la stupidité de la remarque –elle semble même avoir maigri ces derniers temps, ses traits tirés par les divers aléas du premier trimestre d'une grossesse- cela ne les empêchent pas de poser leurs yeux sur l'endroit susnommé. De quoi l'indisposer à nouveau, grimaçant en croisant ses bras sur son ventre, comme une gamine mal à l'aise avec un sweat-shirt quatre fois trop grand et sa paire de converses mal assortie. Gordon pince les lèvres et, formant un angle avec ses mains –code gestuel destiné à appuyer une parole de manière suffisamment persuasive pour ne laisser aucune place au doute :

- Dr Brennan, vous réalisez que vous n'avez aucun problème de poids ? Vous réalisez que c'est uniquement un symptôme psychosomatique lié à votre peur d'un changement, non-seulement corporel mais également identitaire ? Votre passage du statut de femme, sexuellement attirante à celui de mère –possiblement considérée comme étant moins susceptible d'attirer les convoitises- vous angoisse vraisemblablement. En avez-vous parlé avec l'agent Booth ?

Elle ouvre la bouche sans parvenir à trouver une protestation convaincante, ni même une raison véritable de protester. La psychologie n'est pas une science exacte, mais il lui arrive d'être d'une précision exaspérante… Aussi regarde-t-elle Booth, encore une fois en quête de soutien –ce que le Dr Wyatt souligne comme il observerait une mécanique bien huilée- lui qui, s'il est demeuré passif durant la première partie de la séance, semble surtout prit de cours par la rapidité de l'évolution du débat. Il tente de se souvenir d'un moment où il aurait évoqué la féminité de Bones vis-à-vis de sa grossesse ; ou bien une remarque qu'il aurait pu lui faire et qui l'aurait blessée ; mais il ne trouve rien de tel. Rassuré de ne pas avoir causé le chaos, comme souvent, avec son sens de l'humour un brin grinçant. Cela dit, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises :

- Le problème c'est que Booth est sexuellement très actif.

Une déclaration simple et concise, scientifique. Et un Booth grimaçant comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il va devoir perdre l'une de ses jambes :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

Plissant les yeux pour mimer la réflexion, Wyatt explique avant que sa patiente ne se lance dans un discours digressif et ne ralentisse la progression de son analyse. Il aime énormément le Dr Brennan, la respecte profondément ; mais l'expérience lui a apprit à ne pas laisser l'anthropologue tenter de formuler des impressions sur ses sentiments sous peine de créer de nombreuses confusions. Pour simplifier, il a saisi, à la manière de Booth, qu'elle a constamment besoin d'un traducteur.

- Il me semble que le Dr Brennan tente d'exprimer sa crainte de ne plus parvenir à satisfaire vos besoins charnels. La raison étant probablement la modification prochaine de sa personne, et sa peur de ne plus vous sembler aussi attirante. Une peur tout à fait répandue parmi les femmes enceintes, je tiens à vous rassurer à ce sujet.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Booth gratifie ses deux interlocuteurs de l'une de ses nombreuses contorsions faciales, celle ci destinée à souligner son incrédulité absolue. Est-ce qu'une seule fois il n'avait pas été totalement fou de Bones ? Au saut du lit, avec des cernes, le nez qui coule, les cheveux relevés ou non, avec ou sans ronflements, avec ou sans nausées matinales, pleine de terre ou de sang, en train de mesurer minutieusement des cadavres à l'odeur nauséabonde. Pas une fois il n'a cessé de la désirer depuis… Depuis l'instant où on les a présentés, trois ans auparavant. Il considère donc opportun de mettre fin aux doutes de sa compagne, de la seule manière possible –du moins la seule qu'il considère intelligente. En priant très fort pour que ça marche avec elle, qui n'a rien de commun avec aucune autre femme qu'il ait connu auparavant ; rien pour l'aider à résoudre d'éventuels conflits évidemment :

- Bones, c'est ridicule !! Tu crois que je ne voudrai plus de toi parce que tu es enceinte ?

- Anthropologiquement, la femme fécondée passe du rang de partenaire à celui d'icône sacralisée et même si tu ne le ressens pas pour le moment parce que je suis enceinte d'à peine deux mois, d'ici 4 mois, tu ne penseras plus la même chose, parce que, non seulement je vais avoir doublé de volume mais en plus de ça je porterai ton enfant. Ce sera un enfant, plus une larve.

Il la stoppe d'un geste de la main :

- Hey ! Pas « larve », bébé !! Notre bébé, Bones. C'était déjà trop beau que tu arrêtes de dire que je t'ai mise enceinte pour dire que notre bébé est une larve…

Wyatt hausse un sourcil, très intéressé par ce nouvel élément. Il s'adresse bien entendu à Booth :

- Agent Booth, il me semble que vous avez toujours ce même problème concernant l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire considéré crû. N'est-il pas ? La dernière fois que nous avons traité votre relation, vous ne supportiez pas l'imagerie accompagnant la nudité de votre partenaire et ses attraits sexuels. Aujourd'hui vous avez du mal à accepter l'état réel de votre partenaire, qui utilise des termes –certes peu flatteurs- mais néanmoins adaptés. Qu'est-ce qui vous gène exactement ?

Il le regarde comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire des énormités :

- Vous savez très bien ce qui me gène…

- Effectivement, mais je vous avouerai que ma satisfaction serait totale si vous le disiez vous-même.

Voyant son petit sourire taquin, il abdique, à contrecœur et comme toujours lorsqu'il est nerveux, agite ses mains dans tous les sens pour appuyer son discours :

- Toute son histoire de sacralisation, peut-être qu'elle a raison…

Bones grimace :

- Je suis à coté de toi, tu pourrais éviter de faire comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce ?

Il la regarde, sarcastique :

- Tu viens de dire que notre bébé était une larve, je peux très…

Mais le Dr Wyatt ne leur permet pas de commencer une nouvelle séance de lutte verbale –malgré son amusement intense- non, il ne veut pas qu'ils perdent la trace du problème qu'ils viennent juste de découvrir :

- Je pense qu'il sera préférable pour tout le monde que vous repreniez votre explication agent Booth. Bien que votre habituel entrain remplisse mon cœur d'allégresse -je tiens à le préciser- nous étions sur le point de faire la lumière un point extrêmement important. Donc ?

Il invite Booth à reprendre d'un geste de la main. Les partenaires se regardent, presque déçus de ne pas pouvoir continuer à s'aimer en se détestant. Après avoir traité tant d'affaires sur le sadomasochisme, ils commencent d'ailleurs à craindre d'être devenus légèrement déviants –Mouais, la vérité c'est qu'elle veut toujours avoir raison, pense alors Booth. Il se décide à lui prouver qu'elle a tort tant qu'il peut conserver la parole :

- Donc, la sacralisation… Quand… Quand on a commencé à… Elle et…

Il voit que Bones s'apprête à lui faire la même réflexion qu'un instant auparavant, alors il s'empresse de rectifier, la regardant en le faisant :

- … Toi et moi. A…

Agitant ses mains de plus belle, il soufflerait presque lorsqu'ayant pitié de lui, Wyatt termine sa phrase :

- A avoir des relations physiques suivies ? N'ayez pas peur agent Booth, nous sommes entre nous.

Visiblement embarrassé, Booth se penche vers le psychanalyste, murmurant presque une forme de confidence :

- Je n'aime pas parler de sexe, c'est tout.

Ce qui ne peut que faire sourire Wyatt :

- Je pense avoir compris ce fait il y a quelques temps déjà, agent Booth. Mais sans les termes adéquats, nous ne parviendrons pas à terminer cette analyse et par conséquent, nous serons obligés de nous revoir de manière beaucoup plus régulière.

A ces mots, Booth se rassoit au fond du canapé et jette un coup d'œil vers Bones avant de répondre ; cette fois c'est lui qui est en quête de réconfort. Mais l'idée de devoir passer plus de temps dans ce bureau est plus forte que son léger « blocage » :

- Ok. Bones et moi travaillons ensemble depuis presque trois ans maintenant. La première fois que je l'ai vue j'étais très impressionnée par elle. Par tout ce qu'elle est, tout ce que je savais d'elle avant de la rencontrer. Et puis je l'ai vue. Je l'ai trouvé…

Il marque une pause et regarde sa partenaire, comme pour se remémorer la sensation qu'elle lui avait inspiré ce jour là. Le souvenir le fait sourire, surtout lorsqu'il la voit hausser un sourcil dans le but de le faire continuer :

- Je l'ai trouvé tellement attirante que je me suis demandé si c'était sérieux de travailler avec elle. Et puis elle a commencé à parler et à m'énerver, et je me suis dit qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle serait aussi agaçante, je pourrais collaborer avec elle sans que mon désir pour elle me rende fou.

Il dit ça sans la quitter des yeux, un regard délibérément malicieux ponctuant son discours. Ce qui bien entendu ne tarde pas à faire effet. Bones, bouchée bée et surtout totalement vexée n'attend pas pour lui asséner une nouvelle tape à l'épaule :

- Je te déteste Seeley Booth !! Tu es…

Incapable de trouver un adjectif suffisamment fort pour témoigner de son énervement, elle termine sa phrase dans un grognement. Encore une fois, Gordon est on ne peut plus satisfait et, cette fois, il n'interromprait ce moment pour rien au monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sait au regard de Booth, qu'il va continuer son explication et qu'elle sera calmée dans la minute à venir. Un charmeur né, ce jeune homme ; pense le thérapeute avec conviction :

- Je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec le temps j'ai apprit à la –à te- connaitre et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fou de toi, tout de toi. J'ai commencé à aimer nos disputes, ta manière de me corriger, j'aimais continuer à t'appeler Bones parce que je savais que tu détestais ça ; c'était créer une forme d'intimité entre nous qui n'impliquerait rien de physique. Mais chaque fois que tu t'es retrouvée près de moi, chaque fois qu'il a fallu être vrai, être là… C'était un supplice.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous protégiez derrière l'humour et la démystification de votre attirance pour elle ?

Booth acquiesce rapidement puis refixe son regard sur Bones, qui l'écoute attentivement, calmement :

- Mais j'avais envie de toi. Alors, quand tu dis… que je suis très « actif », ce n'est pas réellement le cas. C'est juste que… C'est toi. Toi, que j'aime, que j'ai dû regarder pendant presque trois ans sans pouvoir toucher. Maintenant, évidemment quand tu dis que je sacralise le fait que tu sois enceinte, c'est vrai, mais ça ne changera jamais rien au fait que je n'ai jamais désiré personne autant que toi avant. J'ai connu pas mal de femmes dans ma vie…

Là il lance un regard complice à Wyatt avant de ponctuer –plus ou moins discrètement, plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs :

- Quand je dis pas mal, c'est un euphémisme.

Ce qui lui vaut une nouvelle tape à l'épaule, et qui l'amène à s'exclamer dans les aigus :

- Hey ! Quoi c'est bien toi qui m'a toujours dit que le sexe était une manifestation biologique normale qui…

- Oui mais pas après que tu m'aies dit ce que tu viens de dire !!

Il sourit et tout dans sa gestuelle témoigne de son envie de l'embrasser ; mais bien entendu, il se retient. Wyatt aurait pourtant aimé le voir se lâcher, histoire d'être certain qu'il a baissé sa garde et fait quelques progrès. Qu'à cela ne tienne, son discours est un pas suffisant. Surtout lorsqu'il reprend :

- Justement bébé. J'ai connu pas mal de femmes, mais j'ai l'impression que, combinées elles n'ont jamais pu provoquer en moi le sentiment que toi tu provoques. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es belle, autoritaire, énervante –Dr Wyatt, ne me dites pas que je suis devenu sadomasochiste.

Une petite remarque qui empêche le dit docteur de retenir un petit éclat de rire. Booth reprend, satisfait :

- …Mais Bones, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines qu'un jour je risque de ne plus vouloir de toi. Ca n'arrivera jamais.

Elle ne répond pas ; mais rapidement toutes ses bouffées d'amour inconditionnel lui reviennent et les yeux embués de larmes elle se sent de nouveau victime de ses hormones, incapable de contrôler ses élans affectifs se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Booth. Il l'y accueille avec soulagement, lançant un petit regard satisfait au thérapeute. Charmeur né, définitivement. Mais un charmeur très très… très amoureux.

- Voila une très jolie déclaration d'amour. Etes-vous rassurée, Dr Brennan ?

Sortant la tête du creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, elle acquiesce comme une petite fille sans jamais désirer quitter ses bras. Ce dernier déposant un rapide baiser sur son front, surprit lorsqu'elle relève la tête de manière à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Même s'il est gêné –Eh, on nous observe- il n'a aucune envie d'y mettre fin. Mais comme toute bonne chose… Wyatt relance le débat après que ce petit, mais néanmoins primordial, mécontentement ait été réglé ; afin que le fond du problème soit étudié. Il frappe dans ses mains comme un instituteur après la récréation, préparé à faire rentrer les petits dissidents dans le rang :

- Bien ! Alors, que diriez-vous d'aborder le problème qui vous amène ici ? J'ai crû comprendre que votre nouveau collaborateur n'était pas dans vos petits papiers, n'est-ce pas ?

Les regards redeviennent sérieux, agacés même. Et Bones prend la parole en premier –maladroitement, nul besoin de préciser :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de collaborateur. Tout est arrivé par erreur, une dispute stupide comme d'habitude et Cullen a trouvé bon de nous attacher un espion au postérieur.

Booth hausse un sourcil :

- « Coller un espion au fesses », Bones.

- Le résultat est le même Booth. Il nous surveille, il dit tout à Cullen, il nous a obligés à suivre une nouvelle thérapie alors que nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Elle marque une pause et regarde Wyatt, gênée par ce qu'elle considère être une erreur de jugement de sa part. Presque plus furieuse contre son manque de logique que par le fait d'avoir peut-être vexé le thérapeute ; qui ne l'est évidemment pas, puisque britannique –appréciation tout à fait personnelle du flegme british :

- … Enfin… Si puisque vous nous avez aidé à, enfin vous m'avez rassurée à propos de…

Il sourit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr Brennan ; continuez.

- Bref, je trouve tout ça stupide parce que si Cullen tenait réellement à nous séparer alors il n'aurait qu'à envoyer Zack avec Booth sur le terrain et me laisser au labo !! Mais non, il nous oblige à travailler avec un étranger qui ne sait pas comment nous fonctionnons et qui ne sait rien de Gormogon ni de…

Wyatt hausse un sourcil, intéressé à la fois par le débit de parole de Bones, qui n'hésite pas à offrir le contenu de sa conscience sur un plateau mais aussi par l'étrange nom qu'elle vient de citer :

- Gormogon ?

- C'est un dossier que nous traitons, un tueur en série qui remplace chaque os d'un squelette en argent par un os véritable qu'il a retiré à l'une de ses victimes après l'avoir cannibalisée.

Gordon acquiesce avec intérêt ; une affaire à laquelle il serait ravie de collaborer. Quel bonheur de se lancer dans les méandres analytiques d'un pareil individu. Inconsciente de l'intérêt qu'elle vient de créer chez le Dr Wyatt, elle reprend :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous punir. Tu ne trouves pas Booth ?

Il acquiesce, passif de nouveau. Il n'a rien contre Finn, mais il est vrai qu'il se sent –pas spolié- mais, envahi. Voila le terme qui convient. Il se sent envahi par cet étranger, comme l'a nommé Bones. Surtout à un moment de sa vie où il à la chance de collaborer avec la femme qu'il aime, qui partage tout avec lui et qui le comprend mieux que quiconque. Finn représente, une forme de… cheveu sur la soupe, ni plus ni moins. Et Wyatt n'en a jamais douté une seconde. Aussi, regardant sa montre, il sent le moment de conclure approcher… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois :

- Ne trouvez vous pas qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de minutes dans une heure ? Albert Einstein nous fait bien du tort avec sa théorie de la relativité. Bien, je vais, me contenter de vous apporter une légère indication concernant le Directeur Cullen et l'agent Finn. Ce sur quoi vous pourrez éventuellement méditer jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Vous vous habituez à votre nouvelle vie, c'est un long processus et évidemment l'intrusion de cette personne dans votre quotidien vous cause du tort. Mais je pense qu'il vous sera profitable de travailler avec lui parce que d'ici peu, vos vies seront altérées de manière tellement plus flagrante que ce simple fait vous paraitra bien dérisoire. Concentrez vous sur cet heureux évènement, oubliez cet agent Finn un instant. Vous allez avoir un enfant, vous qui êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis de longues années. N'est-ce pas au fond tout ce qui importe ?

Devant la déconcertante véracité de ses propos, Bones et Booth ne peuvent que se regarder et sourire ; simplement. Une nouvelle fois, il semble que les mots soient obligés d'être prononcés avec toute leur sophistication britannique pour porter leurs fruits dans les esprits un brin compliqués des deux partenaires. Peut-être que cette nouvelle session de thérapie n'est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout ?

_**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE...  
Prochain chapitre, gros bond dans le temps, préparez vous... Petit bidon pour Bones et plein d'évènements très "centrés" sur ce que Gordon vient de diiiiiire!!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Coucouiiiille!!**_

_**Je ne devais pas écrire ça de suite. Mais... Il y a un gros "mais". Comme vous le savez avant-hier ils ont passé "Santa in the Slush". Et comme vous le savez peut-être; dans cet épisode ATTENTION JE VAIS VOUS SPOILER TOUS CRUS: Bones et Booth s'embrassent. Sous le gui, certes, mais ils s'embrassent quand même et même s'ils disent que le baiser était "totalement sexless", personne ne les croit aux vues de l'échange littéral de chewing-gum. Bref, ça m'a inspiré... Je me suis repassé la scène de manière obsessionelle environ 70 fois, analysé les moindres détails et aujourd'hui quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant la scène non censurée. Celle où Bones ne peut plus dire -si elle ne veut pas passer pour une incestueuse- que c'était comme embrasser Russ. It's like, the hottest kiss you could ever hope for. Tongues involved; de quoi ravir Sweets mmh. BREEEEEF. Je ne devais pas poster ça, mais c'est semaine festive pour les shippers, alors il faut célébrer. Ah, et ma fic en anglais "Just another phone call", beuh j'ai pas fait exprès, mais c'est quasiment mot pour mot la fin de l'épisode de mardi :p  
Alors petit chapter qui lance un nouveau moment important de l'intrigue. Voyez le comme une transition...  
Biensur, grand merci à tous mes reviewers, fidèles et nouveauuuuux; ce chapitre est bien évidemment pour vous. **_

* * *

Grâce aux conseils judicieux du plus grand psychologue ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir Booth et Brennan pour patients –rien de simple, donc forcément, on ne peut que le féliciter- ou peut-être grâce aux soins que le Seigneur a apporté à leur tranquillité, les futurs parents susnommés n'ont pas connu le moindre accro durant les 4 premiers mois de cette grossesse surprise. Sans compter bien sûr les disputes concernant la possibilité de connaître ou non le sexe de l'enfant (« Pas question de savoir. La probabilité pour que l'obstétricien se… blah-blah-blah», Bones 1/Booth 0), les accrochages à propos des prénoms (« Quinoa ce n'est _pas_ un prénom ! C'est déjà à peine de la vraie nourriture… » 1 partout) ou bien les habituelles querelles liées aux tendances mâle-alpha d'un certain agent du FBI… sur leur lieu de travail –de quoi ravir Finn et mettre à mal sa patience. Mais comme dirait Angela, « C'est comme regarder un porno avec juste les préliminaires. » Oui, l'artiste a une imagination on ne peut plus artistique.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune couple a pu profiter de ces quelques semaines pour voir évoluer le fruit de leur amour, Tempérance montrant des signes de plus en plus évidents avec une fierté qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Si Ange lui a conseillé de mettre en avant ses nouvelles formes –et qu'elle a bien entendu refusé, trouvant l'idée vulgaire- elle a fini par ne plus porter que des vêtements prêts du corps, tant et si bien que ses collègues lui ont suggéré de mettre un T-shirt avec une flèche à l'endroit stratégique et une légende disant : « Propriété de Seeley Booth ». De quoi faire rire l'intéressé juste assez pour que la future maman reparte dans un délire féminisant, évidemment. Cela dit, malgré ses ultimes sursauts rationnels, son taux d'hormones grandissant n'a pas tardé à avoir raison d'elle et ses appétits de toutes sortes l'ont transformée en ce qu'elle décrit elle-même comme « un animal doté d'un doctorat ». En soit, une aberration. A Booth de répondre amoureusement, « Aberration peut-être, mais mon aberration à moi » et à Brennan d'y trouver assez de réconfort pour le harceler jusqu'à obtention d'un câlin crapuleux de plus. Il faut dire qu'ils y sont abonnés depuis la fin de ses nausées. Extrêmement romantique me direz vous, mais d'un point de vue pratique être allergique au père de son enfant est loin d'aider à l'épanouissement, quel qu'il soit. Vous en conviendrez.  
Donc, oui, en définitive tout ne s'est pas passé si merveilleusement et… C'est humain. Mais ils ont survécu, ils sont heureux et pour paraphraser un des disciples du Baron Tennyson –Je vois loin là quand même- « N'est-ce pas là tout ce qui importe ? »

Cette nuit là -comme toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines- Bones se tourne et retourne dans le lit avec embarras. Elle a trop chaud, trop froid, faim, soif ; les draps la grattent, la gênent. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Booth dort. Il dort !! Comme si de rien était alors qu'après tout, c'est de sa faute tout ça !! Elle le regarde, là, allongé sur le dos et ronflant comme toujours. Il m'énerve quand il ronfle, pense-t-elle. Mais il est mignon… Et musclé. Il est vraiment bien structuré. Souriant, elle se rapproche de lui, et murmure :

- Booth…  
Il grogne.  
- Booth, tu dors ?  
Et grogne encore.  
- Booth…

Ne fait que grogner. Elle s'impatiente et hésite entre, le secouer ou l'embrasser. Il ne mérite pas que je l'embrasse alors que ça lui est totalement égal que je sois mal et obèse. Mais j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Et puis c'est mauvais de réveiller quelqu'un brusquement. Satisfaite de cette conclusion très « rationnelle » elle souffle dans le creux de son oreille. Un souffle léger, qu'elle qualifierait presque d'érotique. En même temps, tout me semble érotique en ce moment, pense-t-elle finalement. L'effet ne tarde pas, il sourit dans son sommeil –mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : la bouche entrouverte, elle lui chatouille le cou du bout de sa langue. Réaction immédiate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a…

Comme il ne prend pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui poser la question, elle décide de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il se réveille. Complètement. Complètement comme dans « yeux ouverts et parlant autrement qu'en murmurant des mots de manière inaudible ».

- Bones…

Il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux ?! Il est infernal. Sans comprendre pourquoi –enfin si, elle est plus émotive depuis 2 mois que depuis les 30 dernières années combinées- elle se met à sangloter, comme une gamine.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Un réveil on ne peut plus agréable. Et il est 3 heures du matin. Super. Il soupire, se frotte les yeux et se redresse dans le lit avec une lassitude qu'il aimerait réussir à masquer, mais que la fatigue rend évidente malgré lui. Il est rentré il y a trois heures, s'est endormi il y a une heure. Et se lève dans trois. Pas de place dans cet emploi du temps pour les pics hormonaux. Et pourtant…

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle boude, cache sa tête contre son oreiller sans arrêter ses pleurnicheries. Il sourit. Malgré tout cela elle ne cesse jamais de l'attendrir. Il essaie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle résiste ; ça s'annonce bien. Et le meilleur dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire pour la froisser. Rien, sans doute. Pas comme si ça n'était pas déjà arrivé, pense-t-il en soupirant encore.

- Bones, regardes moi.

Elle secoue la tête, reniflant toujours contre sa pauvre taie d'oreiller. On voit la grande scientifique, pleine de bon sens et de sang froid. Il fronce les sourcils ; elle a décidé de me mener la vie dure. J'ai deux options… Soit j'attends ses explications et je ne dormirai qu'une demi heure, soit je prends les choses en main et au pire je dormirai deux heures. Je prends les choses en main ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas _envie_. Il grimace à cette idée. Il n'y a pas un moment de la journée où elle n'a pas eu envie dernièrement… Et vu ce qu'elle vient de me faire…  
A son tour il se rapproche d'elle et dépose –O combien téméraire- un baiser entre ses omoplates. Puis, plus audacieux encore, il ose :

- Chérie, tu ne devrais pas t'allonger sur le ventre.

Elle se tourne instantanément, et évidemment ses yeux sont chargés comme un 9 millimètre. Il recule :

- Je dis ça, mais c'est toi la scientifique…

Elle le regarde avec dédain, puis, reniflant encore comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle a pleuré et que ; _c'est à cause de lui :  
_

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il grimace. Quoi ??

- Evidemment que je t'aime.  
- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas !! Si tu m'aimais tu me le dirais. Tu ne me le dis jamais.  
- Je viens de te le dire.

Comme s'il venait de lui dire les pires obscénités, elle prend un air outré et lui tourne le dos pour recommencer sa petite scène. Nouveau soupir, il ose se serrer contre elle. Etonnement, elle ne résiste pas. Un instant passe et il lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil… Mais elle est loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui.

- Je suis sûre que tu disais plus souvent à Rebecca que tu l'aimais qu'à moi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel ; Seigneur qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Tempérance…  
- Ne m'appelles pas Tempérance.

C'est nouveau. Elle a passé 6 mois à me reprendre dès que j'avais le malheur de l'appeler Bones et maintenant… Peu-importe. Je l'aime. Je suis fou de cette femme. Elle est énervante, très énervante ; fatigante. Mais je l'aime Et elle est enceinte, dopée aux hormones. Inspire, expire. Aller Seeley. Au pire des cas si tu dois faire feu demain et que tu te rates parce que tu ne vois plus clair, tu peux faire confiance aux médecins de ce pays pour te réparer, juste comme il faut. Pas vrai ?

- Ok, Bones. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'aime plus que je ne l'aimais.

Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Il ne cherche même pas à la rassurer en disant cela. Il dit simplement ce qui est. Et il a honte de l'avouer parce que Rebecca est la mère de Parker ; et qu'il aime Parker plus que tout au monde. Mais cette exaspérante, contrariante scientifique qu'il tient là dans ses bras est peut-être la seule femme qu'il ait aimé à ce point. Pour qui il ait autant fait, pour le simple plaisir de la voir sourire. De la savoir heureuse. Et il ne peut que sourire lorsqu'il associe cette vérité au fait qu'il puisse –maintenant qu'elle est à lui- ne plus se réjouir à l'idée de la rendre heureuse encore une fois. Pourtant il semble qu'il ait réussi sans s'en rendre compte. Il la sent se relaxer.

- Tu sais…

Elle se tourne ; elle ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire sans le regarder. Trop important, trop intime.

- … Je suis désolée, je suis totalement irrationnelle mais… J'ai toujours peur que… maintenant que je suis enceinte…

Elle inspire pour se donner du courage. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ça puisse être aussi dur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas lui écrire ? Parce qu'il est en face de moi ou parce que c'est le père de mon enfant ? Les relations épistolaires étaient très répandues jusqu'à… Bref. Dis-lui.

- … Je suis jalouse. Je… Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi. Et, je… Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu aies pu aimer d'autres femmes que moi. Voila.

Il sourit. C'est bien Bones qui vient de me dire ça ? Ma Bones ? Celle qui considérait l'amour comme une manifestation biologique, une interprétation erronée du cortex cérébral ? Wow.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi, mais je te mentirais. Par contre, je peux te dire la vérité : Je t'aime plus. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit chez Wyatt ? Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux aujourd'hui.

Il a l'impression d'halluciner. Il aime la rassurer, il aime sentir qu'elle l'aime assez pour livrer ses états d'âmes –elle par delà toutes autres- mais cela lui semble tellement surréaliste qu'il est un peu prit de court. Surtout lorsqu'elle finit par sourire, comme si elle préparait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu venir :

- Tu pourrais faire mieux…

Il hausse un sourcil. Il est tard, mais tout combiné… Sachant qu'il a réussi à la calmer en relativement peu de temps, pourquoi pas… Elle répond à la question elle-même en voyant son expression changer :

- Booth, pas ça.

S'il savait combien il a l'air déçu, il se mettrait un sac sur la tête pour le masquer. Enfin, il doit s'en douter vu l'amusement de sa compagne ; qui continue néanmoins –et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises :

- Je veux une maison.

Une maison ? C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'aussi préparé qu'il puisse être, aussi responsable qu'il soit... L'idée de s'installer lui retourne l'estomac. Pas de réelle peur, ils vont avoir un enfant et Dieu sait combien il se retient pour ne pas lui demander de l'épouser ; mais il pense à son fils. Il n'a toujours pas osé lui parler de l'arrivée d'un petit frère et il craint de le faire parce qu'il est persuadé que Rebecca en profitera pour l'éloigner de lui. Un risque qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à prendre. Même s'il en a envie.

- Une maison ? Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas ton appartement ? Ou le mien ?

- Booth, tu sais très bien que nous n'aurons pas assez de place ici. Il faut une chambre pour Parker, une chambre pour le bébé, de l'espace. Et puis… je voudrais qu'ils aient une balançoire. Donc, un jardin.

Heureusement, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qui le freine, ni même du fait qu'il puisse éprouver une forme quelconque d'appréhension. Après tout, c'est Booth. Monsieur engagement. Et surtout, elle vient de réussir ce qu'elle fait toujours si bien sans même l'imaginer –elle dédramatise toutes les situations avec ses répliques candides, fraîches. Il considère la question un court instant. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent commencer à chercher. Après tout, ils n'auront bientôt plus le choix et puis il a encore le temps de prévenir Rebecca. Bon évidemment si elle croisait Bones elle se rendrait compte de quelque chose ; mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la croiserait ? Elle était là la semaine dernière quand elle est venue chercher Parker, non ? Elle n'a rien vu ? Je ressemble à un mari infidèle, c'est pas possible…

- D'accord. On commencera à chercher si tu veux.

Satisfaite, elle pose son sourire contre ses lèvres puis comme pour apporter une conclusion définitive à une discussion banale, elle se tourne à nouveau ; décidée à essayer de dormir –enfin. Esprit de contradiction oblige, Booth n'a plus sommeil. Du tout. Aussi lorsqu'il commence à l'embrasser ça et là, histoire de lui faire comprendre ; elle hausse les sourcils :

- Booth ! Il est trois heures du matin ! On se lève dans trois heures !

Comment ne pas grimacer. Dépité il se laisse retomber sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. On se lève dans trois heures.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIVREUH!! Patience, les nouveaux épisodes de la saison 3 ne reviennent qu'en janvier. O rage, O désespoir... **


	8. Chapter 7

Hola todooooos!! Un mattage intensif de la saison 2 en DVD m'a donné une inspiration monstre lol. J'ai donc terminé ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à attendre pour le poster. Donc avant de me coucher, mon pitit cadeau de Noel. Un chapitre mmmh... Où Bones est de plus en plus cinglée, il faut avouer. Mais c'est magnifique :p  
Encore merci à touuuuus mes reviewers, of course. Et patience pour la saison 3, la grève n'est pas terminée; mais ça ne saurait tarder. Nous aurons l'épisode du bébé bientôt -si tout va bien. Marre d'attendre... Je m'auto-saoule avec les épisodes de Sully donc, y'a quelques références à lui et autres éléments de la saison 2. Ah, et Angela veut faire un bébé, auto-spoiler sur la suite -Ok, je viens de me griller toute seule mmh. Joyeuses fêêêêêêêtes!!

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis assis à l'arrière?  
Pourquoi les personnes antipathiques semblent-elles toujours en rajouter pour nous énerver? Comme s'ils aimaient que notre jugement ne puisse jamais s'améliorer? Deux questions qui ne finissent pas d'habiter Bones et Booth alors qu'ils sont en route pour interroger un suspect -accompagné de leur garde chiourme préféré, l'agent Finn. Ce dernier relégué à l'arrière sans cérémonies ni explications. Certainement pas de quoi le satifsaire et biensur, rien de tel pour exciter les esprits déjà partiellement à cran des deux partenaires qui répondent tour à tour mécaniquement:  
- Parce que c'est ma voiture.  
- Parce que je couche avec lui.

Après quoi les deux se regardent, satisfaits avant de se taper le poing l'un contre l'autre comme des lycéens dont on pourrait questionner la vitalité neuronale. Le manque de sommeil leur a probablement tapé sur le système; ils ont en tout cas décidé de ne pas s'embarrasser avec les convenances aujourd'hui. Que cela plaise à Finn ou non. Ce contrat n'a rien de conscient, ils savent simplement qu'il y a des jours où ils ne sont pas d'humeur. Et pour une fois, leur irritation ne va pas se manifester l'un contre l'autre. Est-ce qu'il devraient envoyer un cadeau à Cullen pour leur avoir offert un bouc émissaire? Cela vaut la peine d'y penser. Cependant ils ignorent que Finn n'a pas été engagé pour jouer les punching ball, et qu'ils pourraient payer leur attitude. Un détail qu'il se plait pourtant souvent à leur rappeler:  
- Vous savez qu'un coup de fil suffit, pas vrai?  
Mais encore une fois le son de sa voix semble se confondre avec le silence. Bones lui coupe la parole sans ménagement:  
- Est-ce que le simple fait que la disparition d'Ellen Ternan n'ait pas été déclarée par son mari fait de lui un suspect potentiel? Habituellement on s'attache à d'avantage de preuves que ça et...  
- Bones. Interrogatoire de routine. On va faire comme d'habitude. "Toutes mes condoléances", "Est-ce que la disparition soudaine de votre épouse ne vous a pas alarmé?", "Nous n'avons jamais dit que vous étiez coupable Mr Ternan, nous souhaitons uniquement explorer toutes les pistes possibles." Bla-bla-bla...  
Résigné, Finn s'enfonce dans le siège en regardant par la vitre. Trois mois. Trois mois que je bosse avec ces deux frapadingues et j'ai moins de responsabilités que depuis ma sortie de Quantico. Combien de suspects j'ai interrogé seul depuis que je collabore avec eux? Quatre? Même pas. Et en plus je dois supporter _ça_... Je suis pas psy moi, merde.  
- C'est totalement ridicule! Anthropologiquement...  
- Non! Stop! Pas de "anthropologiquement" à cette heure de la journée. Je n'ai pas dormi, je n'ai pas prit de café, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
- Tu as remarqué que le seul proparoxyton de ta phrase c'était "anthropologiquement"? Ca veut dire que je suis plus à même de juger de ce genre de choses.  
- Quoi parce que tu utilises des mots de 7 syllabes??  
C'en est trop pour Finn, qui explose soudainement:  
- Mais vous allez la boucler??  
De quoi surprendre suffisament les deux pour qu'effectivement ils la bouclent au moins le temps de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Puis finalement, en bon chef de meute, Booth jette un regard à sa partenaire avant de déclencher les hostilités. Oui, s'attaquer à un chef de meute qui manque de sommeil, de café et -Il ne l'a pas dit textuellement mais c'était sous-jacent- de sexe, peut s'avérer léthal.  
- Finn, tu n'as pas envie que je sorte mon flingue. Vraiment pas.  
- Et toi t'as envie que je sorte le mien?  
Bones hausse un sourcil, terre à terre et toujours... Comment dire? Fraiche. Si Booth devait choisir l'adjectif, il dirait certainement traitresse. Mais là encore, c'est un jugement tout à fait subjectif:  
- La dernière fois que j'ai vu des hommes utiliser leurs armes comme substituts de pénis de cette manière, j'étais enfoncée dans une fosse commune jusqu'aux genoux et ils me menaçaient en brandissant une photo du Ché comme s'il était une icône biblique.  
Comme toujours lorsqu'on utilise le symbolisme pour leur rappeler leur tendance fétichiste, les hommes ont une réaction similaire. Ils grimaçent. Pas de doute, nous sommes en présence de deux hommes parce que même s'ils ne sont pas directement accusés, les deux se sentent concernés. Et regardent la scientifique comme tout homme concerné par un problème de sexe, quel qu'il soit, doit regarder l'immonde accusateur qui fait de lui un pervers. Un long silence s'en suit. Et à Booth de se demander si elle ne l'accuse pas d'avoir un petit... Une petite... Non, elle ne se serait pas génée pour le faire avant, elle est aussi subtile qu'un tank. Enfin, je n'ai jamais utilisé mes armes comme...  
Oui, le silence est revenu. C'est le principal.  
La fin du trajet se fait dans une ambiance que nous pourrions appeler "ambiance cluedo", c'est à dire faite de regards en coin, suspicieux et embarrassés. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute que la possibilité qu'elle remette en doute sa virilité aurait été le sujet de conversation à suivre. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Non, pas question d'envoyer un cadeau à Cullen pour leur avoir mit cet espion dans les pattes.  
Une fois arrivés devant la maison du suspect-qui-n'en-est-pas-un, Finn s'attend donc à un minimum de professionalisme et peut-être, grace à ce froid jeté de manière inattendue, à un peu de responsabilités dans le déroulement des opérations. Mais c'est sans compter sur les ressources illimités de ses collaborateurs pour le rendre chèvre. Bones n'a pas sitôt quitté la voiture qu'elle se met quasiment à courir, ce qui alerte Booth et -même si ça l'ennuie de l'admettre- alerte également Finn. Ils la suivent, armes au poing et s'arrêtent à sa hauteur, la souffle court:  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe??  
Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, scrutant l'espace face à elle avec la même minutie que s'il s'agissait d'os. Puis, simplement, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire risquer aux deux hommes un accident coronarien fulgurant:  
- Cette maison est en vente.  
Excedé, Finn jette les bras en l'air:

- J'y crois pas!!  
Aussitôt, il rebrousse chemin sans même chercher à en entendre d'avantage. Booth, craignant qu'il n'appelle une nouvelle fois Cullen pour se plaindre, l'observe un instant. Il est conscient qu'ils lui mènent la vie dure mais il n'est rien de plus qu'un dommage collatéral. Il ne devrait pas être là. C'est certainement très immature de le traiter aussi mal dans l'unique but de le voir s'en aller et peut-être qu'ils perdront gros à ce jeu là parce qu'il a les pleins pouvoirs... Mais comment accepter qu'un étranger s'imisce entre eux alors qu'ils ont mit tant de temps à trouver leurs marques professionellement? Si Wyatt avait raison à propos de l'aspect personnel, de la necessité de ne pas se formaliser; c'est loin d'être aussi simple quand au quotidien on doit rajouter un chiffre indésirable à une équation déjà résolue. Si Wilde a dit "In marriage, three is company; two is none.", il aurait peut-être pu étendre son jugement au partenariat; sans doute alors son jugement n'aurait-il pas été aussi catégorique.  
Décidant de ne pas perdre de temps sur ce qu'il considère être une reflexion stérile, Booth se concentre sur sa compagne, toujours hypnothisée par la maison face à elle:  
- Bébé, on en parlera plus tard.  
- Je pense qu'il y a au moins trois chambres.  
Dites moi que ce sont les hormones. Dites moi que dans 6 mois elle sera normale à nouveau, pas absente, bizarre et obssedée par des trucs de filles. C'est Bones, bon sang!! Ma Bones ne voudrait jamais s'installer dans le voisinage d'un assassin, non?!  
- Tu réalises que le suspect principal de l'une de nos affaires habite à un pâté de maison?  
- Suspect implique présomption d'innocence. Et puis cette maison est superbe. Ca me serait égal d'y habiter même si notre voisin avait une usine d'écarissage dans son sous-sol.  
Il doit la retenir par le bras pour qu'elle n'entre pas, le sourcil relevé comme toujours lorsqu'elle le rend perplexe. Si je la recadre en lui demandant d'être professionelle, je vais en entendre parler durant les 12 heures à venir... Si je ne l'empêche pas, c'est Finn que je vais entendre et peut-être même Cullen. A choisir... Il la prend par les deux bras, prêt à lui faire la leçon comme à un enfant. Les yeux dans les yeux avec -tout de même- une pointe d'apréhension. Le pouvoir des hormones:  
- Bones, je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime. Mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler pour le moment. Comme interroger un suspect dans une affaire d'homicide par exemple. Mais je t'aime.  
Oui je vais y avoir droit. Elle le dévisage comme s'il venait de la traiter d'immonde leprechaun. Il vient de remettre en question son professionalisme. S'il se laisser aller à la métaphore facile, il dirait qu'il vient de lacher "Fat Man" et "Little Boy" sur elle et qu'il risque de se trouver rapidement dans leur champs radioactif. Elle le scrute, une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Ce qui le surprend c'est qu'elle ne cherche pas à se dégager de son emprise; elle n'aurait pourtant aucun mal à le faire. Puis -et c'est bien là l'unique chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir faire à ce moment là- elle se met à sangloter avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule. Là, plus que si elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, il se sent mal; très mal.  
- Hey, bébé, shhh ne pleure pas. C'est rien. Je te promets que nous jetterons un oeil à cette maison; aussitôt que... nous serons certains que Ternan n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.  
Elle renifle:  
- Mais si il est coupable?  
Il lève les yeux au ciel; c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça? C'est pas vrai, Seigneur je vous en prie soyez charitable, rendez moi ma Bones. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour la récupérer? Etre patient, je sais, ca va. Je suis patient. La preuve, si je ne l'avais pas été je dormirais sur le canapé. Ou au bureau. Ou n'importe où sauf là où je ne peux plus dormir. Bon ok, mauvais exemple, je pourrais très bien aller chez moi; j'ai juste envie d'être avec elle, mais bon sang... Il lui embrasse le front:  
- On verra. Pour le moment il faut vraiment qu'on travaille et tu le sais. Finn va profiter du moindre détail pour appeler Cullen, il... Oh c'est pas vrai il le fait?  
Ayant jeté un coup d'oeil vers leur collègue en lui parlant, il a remarqué que ce dernier était au téléphone. Rien de tel pour lui donner des sueurs froides -idem pour Bones, qui semble-t-il sur ses interminables montagnes russes sentimentales, a recouvré ses esprits. Ils courent quasiment jusqu'au pauvre garçon qui sursaute:  
- Mais vous voulez ma mort, c'est pas possible!  
- Désolé on pensait... Enfin, si tu as de nouveaux...  
Finn secoue la tête, généralement quand Booth ne parvient pas à finir une phrase, c'est qu'il ne parvient pas à allier mensonge et persuasion. Il décide de couper court:

- Je n'ai pas appelé Cullen, si c'est ce que tu crains. Je recevais juste un coup de fil de Caroline, qui vient de nous obtenir un mandat pour fouiller le sous-sol. Ta copine pourra en profiter pour visiter. Si Ternan est coupable la maison va surement se libérer.  
La mention sarcastique de sa situation n'aide pas à dérider Booth, clairement pas. Il fronce les sourcils, prêt à répliquer. Mais il se bat, Ô combien pour ne pas le faire parce qu'il sait que ça risque de faire basculer la balance en sa défaveur pour de bon. Il a envie de protéger Bones. Ca a toujours été, et c'est devenu automatique. Il a passé les derniers mois à assurer son bonheur en prenant des risques insensés, en mettant en danger sa carrière avec des mensonges, des dissimulations, des faveurs obtenues; il lui a permi de passer du temps avec son frère et son père alors qu'il n'aurait même pas dû la laisser les approcher étant donné leur situation personnelle et la proximité du procès de Max. Mais comment lui refuser quelquechose? Même pas refuser... Elle ne demande rien. Il veut la voir sourire, toujours. C'est tout. Et il sait que même si elle devrait rester au labo, même s'il préfèrerait la voir y rester pour sa propre tranquilité d'esprit, elle veut venir sur le terrain. Alors... Il accepte et il fait en conséquence.  
Un petit sourire contraint, et il pousse Brennan jusqu'à la porte pour la faire taire:

- Bien allons-y. Notre client va s'impatienter.

* * *

Tout allait bien. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Ils avaient rapidement passé en revue les possibilités avant de sonner, ils avaient placé leurs pions de manière satisfaisantes et le "témoin" semblait répondre aux critères établis. Tout était professionnel, conçis et précis. Bones commençait même à se détendre parce qu'il lui semblait que Mr Ternan ne pouvait décemment pas être coupable et que par conséquent il était tout à fait convenable de penser s'installer dans le voisinnage. Evidemment elle avait gardé cette idée pour elle parce que le regard de Booth ne cessait de la suivre avec l'expression habituelle la prévenant du danger imminent, si jamais elle osait ouvrir la bouche pour gaffer. Et puis elle n'a pas pu se contrôler. C'était trop. Trop étrange, étonnant, vivant.  
Elle s'est mise à rire. Un petit rire enfantin, absent. En une seconde elle a quitté la pièce, seule avec elle même.  
Tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle et le silence s'est installé. Si les deux agents étaient plus ou moins habitués à ces variations de température -si on peut dire- Mr Ternan a observé la scène avec étonnement. Mais personne n'a osé parler. Pas un mot. Et elle a continué à rire. Ricanner, serait plus adéquat. A Booth de tenter de percer le mystère, se penchant vers elle pour murmuer -comme s'il n'osait pas la sortir de sa transe:

- Bones? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Son rire se fane, elle fixe son regard sur lui mais son visage est toujours illuminé d'un sourire communicatif. Il aimerait le réprimer -et ne pas risquer sa carrière par la même- mais il ne peut pas. Surtout lorsqu'elle attrape sa main pour la coller contre son ventre. C'est pas possible?! Dites moi que je rêve.  
- Tu le sens?  
Il acquiesce. Il bouge. Il nage. Ce petit bout de truc est en train de se balader, juste là. Il est vivant. Et il n'a pas idée combien le simple fait d'exister rend ses parents heureux, là au milieu du salon d'un veuf suspecté d'avoir fait passer sa femme dans une beine à ordures. Pourquoi il faut que ça arrive ici? Pourquoi pas la nuit dernière, quand j'aurais pu coller mon oreille contre son ventre pour écouter notre petit mec faire du hockey sur placenta? Pour pouvoir lui parler, lui dire que même si on a pas encore de prénom on est déjà d'accords pour lui faire suivre des cours d'arts martiaux. Je sais pas, tout mais pas ici. Et Finn... Dès qu'il tourne son attention vers lui, il perd son sourire béat. Finn est visiblement irrité. Mmmh... Peux pas lui en vouloir, il faut avouer. Aussitôt Booth retire sa main et essaie de se recomposer, lançant à Bones un regard lui conseillant de faire pareil. Elle a du mal, nul besoin de le préciser. Elle sourit toujours, le regard perdu. Ca fait bizarre. C'est moi qui utilise ce mot là? C'est un fait scientifique tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, le foetus se développe et... Non, Tempe, ton bébé est en train de bouger. Il est minuscule, et en vie, et à toi. Et à Booth. Comment une chose aussi naturelle peut-elle me sembler aussi extraordinaire? N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué peut se reproduire et ça arrive souvent malgré la volonté des parents -ça a été un peu notre cas- mais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli un miracle. Qu'est-ce qu'il gigote; il va être aussi agité que son père. Je suis déjà gateuse.  
Seul l'énervement de Finn la sort de sa rêverie. Enervement contenu, certes, mais tout à fait clair et à même de mettre fin à son état de grace. Il ne menace plus, il passe à l'acte.  
- Je suis désolé Mr Ternan, veuillez nous excuser un instant. Booth, Brennan; dehors, tout de suite.

* * *

Angela sent tout. Quand quelque chose ne va pas elle le renifle à des kilomètres. Et pour Dieu sait quelle raison, elle sait que quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose de suffisament alarmant pour qu'elle remette sa séance d'essai bébé avec Hodgins à plus tard. Au grand désarroi du principal intéressé:  
- Ange... Ton instinct te trompe souvent. Comme quand tu pensais que Cam et Booth...  
- Pas pareil!! Ca aurait pu être vrai!! Là c'est différent.

Et effectivement ça l'est. Bones déboule dans le labo d'un pas détérminé, et visiblement très, très énervé. Suivie par un Booth qui n'aurait pas une expression plus pathétique s'il se trainait sur les genoux pour implorer son pardon. Evidemment, ils parlent _fort. _De quoi ravir les chercheurs en potin de l'institut:

- JE TE HAIS!!  
- J'T'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS DESOLE!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS BON SANG!!

Et de quoi alerter la patronne des lieux. Se postant devant Booth avant qu'il ne rejoigne le bureau de sa chère et tendre.  
- Seeley Booth, tu te fixes. C'est quoi ce cirque?  
Elle pourrait pointer une arme sur lui qu'il s'en ficherait autant. Il regarde par dessus son épaule, seulement pour voir Angela courir et s'enfermer avec Bones, qui a maintenant fondu en larmes. Rassuré -plus ou moins- qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains, il explique... Qu'il n'a pas le temps d'expliquer :

- Ecoute Cam, c'est compliqué...

Mais c'est sans compter sur la dextérité de son ex:

- Pas moyen. Tu me dis pourquoi toute la sécurité du bâtiment a été alertée. Si c'est pour cause d'hormones en folie -encore- je la vire. Tu m'entends?  
Il grimace, le regard toujours fixé derrière elle. J'avais besoin de ça, merci Cam. Vraiment.  
- C'est pas ça. Enfin un peu, mais pas totalement.  
- Tu sais que tu vas devoir développer.  
Pas maintenant, merde. Elle pleure et je suis à 5 mètres d'elle, tu crois que c'est supportable? Que j'ai envie de prendre le thé pour te dire qu'elle vient de se faire virer du terrain?  
- Cam, je...  
Il désigne Bones du doigt pour justifier son besoin de remettre la conversation à plus tard, mais Cam n'est pas convaincue. Elle veut des explications, et elle les aura.  
- Angela est avec elle, ça ira très bien.  
Il soupire. Il n'a jamais réussi à gagner le moindre argument avec elle de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce que je choisis toujours des femmes qui essaient de me dominer? Non il faut vraiment que je parle de ce problème de masochisme avec Wyatt.  
- Ok, ça va. On était chez Ternan, et le bébé s'est mit à bouger. C'était la première fois alors... On a réagi comme des demeurés.  
Elle aimerait ne pas se moquer, mais rien que les imaginer chez un homme suspecté de meurtre en train de s'extasier sur leur progéniture fait naitre sur son visage le plus sarcastique des sourires. Ce que Booth ne manque pas de remarquer, la gratifiant de sa grimace vexée:

- Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera. Bref, Finn a tranché dans le vif, si je puis dire. Son job était de nous évaluer et il a demandé à ne plus travailler avec nous... Tu vois ce que ça veut dire. Il a invoqué une incompatibilité et un manque de professionalisme dû à notre situation personnelle. C'était sa conclusion. D'après lui nous pourrions mettre en danger nos vies et celles d'autrui; ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'est pas tout à fait faux. Alors Cullen a demandé le remplacement immédiat de Bones par Zack.  
Cam acquiesce comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'on lui présente un fait irréfutable. Elle regarde Brennan -toujours en larmes, dans les bras d'Ange- puis tapotant le bras de Booth:  
- Bon courage.  
Il sourit, ignorant si elle lui souhaite bon courage en vue de sa collaboration avec Zack ou bien de la tornade qui va s'abattre sur lui. Peut-être les deux. Toujours est-il qu'elle est consciente du fait qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit. Et si elle n'en demande pas d'avantage, elle lit dans son regard une pointe de satisfaction à l'idée de voir sa Bones protegée à l'intérieur du labo. Et elle y voit la vraie racine du problème. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient d'être séparés depuis longtemps. Ils savaient que Finn était là pour jouer le rôle de chaperon et que dès qu'il verrait un geste déplacé il demanderait la mutation de l'un d'eux. Normalement cela aurait été Booth, remplacé par Finn... Et Bones aurait pu continuer à aller sur le terrain. Mais ce que Booth n'a jamais dit à sa compagne, c'est qu'il a demandé à Cullen de la muter elle, et pas le contraire. Appelons ça l'instinct protecteur, il n'y a pas réfléchi. Bien entendu, on peut masquer la verité un temps, mais quand on partage sa vie avec un génie on se doute qu'à un moment donné -aussi inadapté social qu'il soit- le génie va capter l'arnaque. Et elle l'a captée. Maintenant, le tout est de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait. Et accessoirement se faire pardonner. Comment passer de l'amour et la plénitude totale au chaos en moins d'une demi heure? Ne demandez pas à Seeley Booth; parce qu'il risque de sortir son flingue.  
Pas un moment de répit, Angela déboule du bureau et assène une tape volontairement brutale à l'épaule de Booth:  
- Tu n'as pas honte?! La mère de ton enfant?! Enfin, une des mères de tes enfants, bref... Elle est en larmes!!  
Prenant bien le temps d'appuyer sur tous les mots pour qu'ils fassent un peu plus mal, elle prend l'air "Angela fachée"; qu'on voit assez peu pour savoir qu'il est sincère. Elle _est_ fachée. Bon en même temps, elle n'a eu que la version de Bones et elle a certainement dû être over-dramatique; donc rien de plus normal.  
- Angela, écoute il faut que j'aille la voir...  
- Pas question!! Je la prends chez moi ce soir.  
J'y crois pas. Je n'y_ crois pas_. Est-ce que je peux avoir la paix deux minutes? Parler à ma fem... Oui on en est pas encore là, ma femme un jour peut-être, si elle veut bien, blah blah... Bref parler à ma Bones sans me faire harceler par toutes les ex, les patronnes, les amies, les... Oh nan pas lui...  
- Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais envoyé sur les affaires avec vous Agent Booth, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que...  
Il stoppe le pauvre Zack d'un geste de la main assez, vif:

- Stop. Pas maintenant.  
Là, littéralement omnubilé par la vue terriblement désagréable de sa partenaire sanglotant derrière son ordinateur, il se fraye un chemin parmi toute l'esquade de fouines pour la rejoindre. Suivi par diverses voix, appels, réprimandes, demandes sur lesquelles il se retourne, continuant à marcher -air menaçant compris:  
- Mon arme est chargée. Ok? Char-gée. Comme dans "Si vous continuez, je tire dans le tas". Compris?  
Et comme par magie, tout le monde s'arrête. Rien de tel qu'un flingue, mmh. D'ailleurs il faudra que je reparle à Bones de cette histoire de substitut de pén... Plus tard.  
Lorsqu'il entre, il s'attend à un regard incendiaire, mais rien. Elle fixe son écran et ses yeux rouges de larmes se ferment et se réouvrent entre deux reniflements. Il va falloir sortir le grand jeu. Sérénade? Fleurs? Mouais. Je vais improviser. Il s'accroupi près d'elle, tournant son fauteuil pour qu'elle le regarde. En une fraction de seconde, leur expression change. Il sourit avec autant d'amour que possible et elle réagi en conséquence. Il m'énèrve. Il obtient tout de moi avec sa saleté de sourire et je ne peux absolument pas quantifier ça. J'ai envie d'un câlin et il le sait, salopard tss. Pas question de céder.  
- Ecoute moi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que...  
Il inspire, s'il veut qu'elle comprenne il doit utiliser ses termes; sa logique. Aller, trois ans passés avec des latinistes, je peux sortir un discours cohérant et compliqué, nan?  
- ... Parce-que rationellement, si tu observes ta conduite ces derniers temps tu sais que je ne suis pas tranquille. Ma tendance mâle-alpha, comme tu dis -mon protectionnisme- m'empêche de me concentrer sur mon travail à 100 parce que tu as besoin de moi. Regarde aujourd'hui... Tu ne compartimentes pas. C'est normal, mais dans des situations à hauts risques c'est automatiquement mortel.  
Il fermerait presque les yeux tellement il a peur de sa réaction. La deuxième fois de la journée qu'il remet en cause son professionalisme, et cette fois après l'avoir fait ejecter du terrain. Si elle voulait le priver de ses droits parentaux il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Enfin, faut pas exagérer non plus. Il attend. Elle semble étudier la question. Beaucoup moins émotive qu'auparavant, il voit les petites roues faire leur travail dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la conclusion adéquat ne se fasse d'elle-même. Puis simplement, terre à terre, elle sèche ses larmes:  
- Je suis professionelle.  
Aie. Exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Elle va me quitter, me hair, m'oublier...  
- ... Mais tu as raison, dernièrement j'ai été la proie de mes emotions et je suis devenue trop instable. Trop instable pour aller sur le terrain. Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé une telle pression, j'ai été égoiste. Je suis désolée... pour tout.  
Il écarquille les yeux. Il a gagné? Il a réussi à lui faire entendre raison? Pas le temps de savourer la victoire, elle vient de recommencer à pleurer en lui tendant les bras. Le câlin qu'elle voulait tellement sur le point de lui être donné avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle se laisse glisser de son fauteuil et rejoint son futur-ex-collègue à terre, le faisant basculer en arrière durant le processus. Il se retient tant bien que mal et se retrouve à genoux -sentant derrière lui les regards complices (et totalement irritants, autant le dire) de leurs amis. Je l'aime. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Elle me rend fou mais, je l'aime. Regardez là, fragile, douce, à moi. Une pensée qu'il savoure en pressant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, lui carressant le dos doucement pour la calmer. Elle inspire profondément. Il sent bon. J'adore son parfum. Il a raison, je suis complètement incontrôlable, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui alors qu'il y a 5 minutes je le détestais. Je suis folle. Il faudrait que je demande à Hodgins s'il n'y a pas moyen de calmer l'effet de mes hormones. Enfin non, pas envie. Je prefère quand il s'occupe de moi comme ça. Pas question de lui avouer. En plus il ne m'a même pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'être désolée, goujat tss.  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolée mon amour.  
Mmmh. Ok, je retire le "goujat".  
- Et puis, c'est moi qui suis puni. Je dois travailler avec Zack...  
Je sais que si je relève la tête maintenant, je vais le voir me faire son sourire à la noix. Je relève la tête? Naaah, je suis bien là. Serre moi plus fort. C'est elle qui le serre évidemment, mais il réplique rapidement.  
- Tu continueras à t'occuper de moi?  
Rhaa, Brennan retiens toi. On dirait une... fille. Bref. Il sourit encore, peut-être n'était-ce pas un tort de lui avouer son insatiable besoin d'être chouchoutée.  
- Je continuerai.  
C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'il se rend compte de la vulnérabilité de Tempérance Brennan. Telle qu'aucun autre homme ne l'a vue. Quand je pense que Sully s'était tourné vers moi pour apprendre à la connaitre; biensur mon pote, je vais te faciliter la tâche. J'ai travaillé assez dur pour lui rendre confiance pendant tout ce temps pour offrir tout ça sur un plateau à un abruti de nabot qui... Pourquoi je pense à ça moi? C'est vrai, il a travaillé dur. Pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Et il est fier de ça. Heureux qu'elle n'ait pas honte d'avoir besoin de lui.  
Un instant passe, court, long... Peu importe. Est-ce que les autres les regardent toujours? Peut-être. Encore une fois, peu importe. Dans le creux de son estomac il sent quelquechose remuer. Bones relève la tête; oui c'est bien ça. Le bébé. Elle se serre tellement contre lui qu'il le sent comme s'il le portait lui même -à peu de choses près. Wow. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait ça pour Parker? Bon ok, Rebecca et moi on était en froid, mais... Wow. Ils se sourient. Ce tout petit bout de truc a beau mettre leur vie sans dessus dessous, ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

_**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre!!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Un pequeño capituloooo para vosostrooos, amigoooos!!  
Je l'ai écrit hier soir. I'm on fya, Dear Lord, wow. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant et, bien entendu, je vous remercie encore tous et toutes pour vos reviews. J'adore les lire, ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire. Je suis contente d'avoir aidé à dépasser le choc du couple présidentiel, ou bien de vous avoir rappelé à quelques unes, des souvenirs liés aux petits frères ou petites soeurs ;)  
Aujourd'hui, un chapitre centré sur BB, court, mais définitivement fluffy. Parce que c'est Noel dans une semaine et que je suis d'humeur badine après avoir regardé (maté) une video de Fernandito dans une mine Asturienne canon. (Fer, pas la mine.) Ah, et evidemment, je demande une hola générale pour le retour de mon cheuri au sein de l'écurie française de Renault el año proximoooo!! (Je suis inspiration España, je viens juste de finir mon cours mmh.)  
Ah, et evidemment -hormis mon gras du menton hispanique- l'homme parfait, c'est Seeley Booth. As described in this chapter. Aaaaaaaaaah... **_

****

* * *

Uneventful week. En français, une semaine où il ne se passe rien. Peut-on qualifier d'uneventful une semaine où Bones a été ejectée de son job? Où bébé BB -oui- a fait son entrée dans le monde des gigoteurs? Certes, non. Moins encore si on spécifie les multiples tentatives de meurtre contre Zack perpétrées par Booth depuis qu'ils collaborent. Bon évidemment Bones ne comprend pas pourquoi son amoureux d'amour est aussi vindicatif vis à vis de son ex-étudiant; elle l'a toujours défendu comme s'il était... Zack. Amusant que personne ne sache ajouter un adjectif pour le qualifier. C'est Zack. Et sans Zack, il manque quelquechose. Son départ et retour d'Irak avaient d'ailleurs été une preuve flagrante de son importance au sein du groupe. Et ce soir encore, dans la chambre à coucher de Tempérance, il est le sujet de conversation numéro du couple:

- Je ne peux plus le supporter, c'est tout. Est-ce que j'ai déjà pu de toute façon?

Il fait nuit, ils sont sur le point de se coucher -en train de se mettre en pyjama en fait- et alors qu'ils pourraient parler de... quoi? Leur enfant? Leur maison? Leur avenir? Ils parlent de Zack Addy. Et biensur Bones ne partage pas l'avis de Booth. Elle en vient même à s'enerver sur les boutons de son chemisier:

- Tu ne peux pas être aussi catégorique concernant Zack. Il est un peu difficile parce qu'il ne connait pas le terrain, c'est tout.

Un pantalon vole et atterri plus ou moins sur le fauteuil près d'elle. Booth s'enerve aussi:

- Il est incapable de questionner un suspect!! Il est prostré, il... Rhaaa, je ne peux PAS le supporter.

Une perte de contrôle qui lui vaut un regard désapprobateur. Ah, enfin, saleté de chemisier. Elle le lance à son tour sur le même fauteuil. Qui se ressemble s'assemble? Je ne voulais pas risquer la métaphore facile, mais c'est difficile de ne pas y penser quand on observe avec quelle maestria ils accomplissent les gestes quotidiens en cadence. Elle continue, se rendant compte que son estomac légèrement rebondi commence à... A quoi? A tirer. En fait pas vraiment tirer, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à faire des gestes comme ça... pense-t-elle en tentant de dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque de dire lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus enfiler ses pantalons?

- Ecoute, quand j'ai commencé, j'étais comment? Pas mieux que lui. Il lui faut un minimum de temps pour s'adapter. C'est un génie, il possède une capacité analytique 10 fois supérieure à la normale. Tu devrais considérer ça comme un atout, pas un handicap.

Il enfile son T-shirt imprimé "Greatest lover" -un goût d'une sureté affolante- en lui lançant un regard désabusé. Un atout? Zack? Laisse moi rire. Si on a envie de s'entrainer au lancer de poids, oui.

- Tu étais plus réactive que lui, c'est tout ce que je vois.

Elle grimaçe, incrédule. Flatterie ou sincérité? Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est que l'attache de son soutien-gorge lui résiste toujours.

- J'étais tellement réactive que tu ne voulais pas de moi sur le terrain. J'ai dû te faire du chantage.

Et je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas insisté? Il sourit. En un instant il oublie Zack et tout le reste; il ne voit plus que cette silhouette fragile et exposée devant lui. Satisfaite de s'être débarrassée de ce sous-vêtement barbare qu'elle jette vers le reste des vêtements, elle marque une pause lorsqu'elle remarque son expression littéralement adoratrice:

- Quoi?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en souriant comme s'il était témoin d'un miracle. Mmmh, si je criais au miracle on pourrait tenter de se recycler dans la vente de figurines saintes à son effigie? Faut voir.

- Rien, tu es belle.

Elle roule les yeux. Décidemment... Il attend quelque chose de moi. Pourtant il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de supplier. Elle saisi son débardeur en lui répondant:

- Biensur. Le concept de beauté est subjectif, mais je doute qu'un estomac distendu réponde aux critères standards.

Il s'avance vers elle, sans se départir de son sourire et attrape son débardeur sans quitter des yeux ses formes adorablement rondes.

- Attends, je le fais.

Il y a 4 mois elle aurait reculé. Femme indépendante, libre, se suffisant à elle même, et tout ce qui va avec. Mais elle n'arrive pas à le nier, elle aime ça. Il est attentionné -constamment- et anthropologiquement dans une societé occidentale focalisée sur l'individu, pouvoir partager la vie d'un homme aussi prévenant et soucieux du bonheur de l'autre est d'une rareté suffisante pour être appréciée. Aussi pendant qu'il lui fait enfiler son débardeur trop petit, elle se remémore ses dernières inventions. Elle lui avait parlé d'un souvenir avec son frère deux semaines auparavant -lorsqu'elle se déguisait en fée pour Halloween- et il lui avait ramené une baguette magique fluorescente; ou bien il l'appelait tous les matins où ils ne se voyaient pas pour s'assurer qu'elle prenait bien un petit déjeuner -allant même jusqu'à lui faire livrer des plats à emporter sans la prévenir. Un gosse, un père, mon meilleur ami, tout. Il joue tous les rôles. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui?

- Voila.

Il observe le fruit de son travail -à tous les titres- fier de lui. Puis s'agenouillant face à elle il colle son oreille contre son ventre, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sourit.

- Hey toi, tu sais que ta maman est très, mais alors très très jolie? Tu as beaucoup de chance. Bon, moi aussi, c'est vrai. Mais toi? Si tu es aussi beau que maman Bones, aussi intelligent et que tu as la carrure et la gachette de papa... Tu vas faire un malheur.

Le sourire de Bones se transforme en un doux rire qu'elle ponctue de caresses dans les cheveux de monsieur "gachette et carrure":

- Maman Bones?

Il embrasse son ventre, réajuste son débardeur -Il est vraiment trop petit, mmh, je devrais peut-être lui en offrir d'autres- et se relève; faisant une grimaçe:

- Quoi, tu ne me parles pas de l'impossibilité anthropologique pour qu'un foetus comprenne le sens de mes mots ou...

Elle le coupe; parce que maman Bones restera toujours Bones:

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'anthropologie, déjà. Et ensuite, tous les gynécologues sont d'accord pour dire que s'adresser directement au foetus permet un développement plus rapide de son cortex cérébral et...

Et il la coupe à son tour, parce que papa gachette restera toujours Booth:

- On va se coucher?

Il lui aurait laissé le temps de répliquer qu'elle aurait -évidemment- trouvé de quoi agrémenter sa grimaçe "Je suis vexée mais tu vas l'être encore plus dans deux minutes"; mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche il saisi la télécommande et allume la télévision -Oui, chez Bones, une télé dans la chambre. Appelons ça l'effet Booth. Elle soupire, hausse un sourcil et l'observe alors qu'il saute dans le lit comme s'ils ne venaient pas de vivre un instant romantico-scientifique. Quoi, c'est tout? Il me dit que je suis belle, il m'habille comme si j'étais une de ces poupées proportionnées de manière totalement irréalistes, c'est quoi leur nom déjà? Ces ridicules blondes archétypes de l'objectivation de la beauté qui transmettent à toutes les petites filles une image biaisée d'elles mêmes en tant que femmes et...

- Bones?

Nul besoin de préciser qu'il hausse un sourcil interrogateur -non seulement parce qu'elle semble en pleine reflexion, mais en plus parce qu'elle est_ devant_ la télé. Concentrée, elle le rejoint dans le lit.

- C'est quoi le nom de ces poupées en plastique qui dévalorisent l'image de la femme?  
- La poupée Barbie. Pourquoi?  
- Rien, je... Je me demandais.

C'est au tour de Booth d'être penseur, mais penseur niais. Rien à voir avec ce que Rodin aurait imaginé en tout cas. Et au tour de Bones de le questionner -et de se moquer de lui parce qu'avouons que c'est tentant quand on voit avec quelle débilité il contemple le vide:

- Quoi? Je t'ai rappelé des souvenirs?

Si elle s'attendait à sa réponse... Le regard toujours perdu dans le vague, il a envie de l'énerver, juste un peu. Ok, c'est décidé demain j'appelle Wyatt pour ce truc avec le masochisme.

- Mmh, c'est juste que Barbie a toujours représenté la femme idéale pour moi. De longues jambes, une grosse poitrine...

Blonde... Tessa, Rebecca. Salopard.

- Blonde?

Il acquiese. Ouuuuh, elle s'enèrve!

- Blonde. Et, surtout... silencieuse.

Il ne l'a pas merité son coup d'oreiller? Tout ceux qui sont d'accord lèvent la main. Unanimité? Oui c'était inévitable. Et evidemment puisqu'il rit, elle en fait autant et l'irritation se transforme en simulacre de bataille de polochons, les ralentis et les filles en petites culotte en moins. Bon, si Booth devait être interrogé sur la question il dirait qu'il a sa fille en culotte au milieu de toutes les plumes. Ca lui va très bien.  
Une fois le calme revenu, Bones ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de revenir sur son "type" de femmes; une question qui l'avait toujours plus ou moins gêné. Et puisque l'occasion se présentait...

- Cela dit, tu avoueras que tu as vraiment un type. Tessa, Rebecca... Bon, il y a Cam, mais chaque règle se doit de posséder une exception. Moi au milieu de tout ça, je suis comme un éléctron libre. Je ne suis pas vraiment en dehors de tes critères, mais pas totalement en accords avec eux.

Il se rapproche d'elle dans le lit, charm smile on. Si tu savais, à quel point tu es plus qu'un type. Tu es un tout. Tu es ce qui me complête. Ce qui fait que tout prend un sens. Tu es l'albatros que j'ai rendu à la mer pour qu'il devienne poisson. Est-ce que je lui cite Coleridge pour qu'elle entre dans une explication anthropologique ou bien est-ce que je continue d'explorer mes tendances masochistes? Mmmh, oui.

- En verité, je suis chaque jour d'avantage surpris face à ton potentiel... grandissant.

Il louche sur sa poitrine, que la grossesse a amené à s'épanouir, rendant la plupart de ses vêtements inmettables -d'où la reflexion intensive concernant la petitesse de ses débardeurs. Un fait qui est loin de le gêner, si ce n'est parce que Zack et Hodgins la regardent de plus en plus rarement dans les yeux en lui parlant et qu'il s'imagine à nouveau cogner leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'il les surprend en train de faire ça.  
Etonnement, il ne reçoit ni oreiller, ni regard de la mort. Juste un petit sourire. Elle me prépare une vanne?

- La fascination des hommes pour les grosses poitrines est une des composantes du complexe Oedipien. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt... enormes.

Il n'y a qu'elle pour dire qu'elle a d'énormes seins. A un mec. A _son_ mec. Je l'aime. Oh Seigneur en plus elle les détaille comme si c'était des os. En effet, elle les observe avec intensité, tout à fait inconsciente de l'effet que cela peut produire sur un homme. Etranges créatures ces mâles. Finalement, comme si de rien était, elle se met à rire voyant Booth aussi concentré sur l'objet étudié qu'elle a pu l'être l'instant précédent.

- Est-ce qu'ils augmentent de volume? Tu vois un changement?

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme quand on était pas encore ensemble? La réaction à laquelle il fait allusion étant un regard passablement embarrassé et fuyant, suivi d'un déglutissement censé laver toutes les pensées qui nécessiteront une nouvelle heure au confessional. Mmh, je vais lui acheter de nouveaux pyjamas.

- Je me disais juste que je devrais t'acheter des pyjamas. Schtroumphette ou Schtroumph à lunettes?

Elle sourit:

- A lunettes. D'ailleurs, Angela m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec un Schtroumph à lunettes sur mon bureau l'autre jour. Quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi tu me l'avais offert, elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant que tu étais l'homme parfait.

Evidemment il se rengorge, très, mais alors très content de lui -pour l'instant:

- Puis je lui ai raconté l'histoire où tu t'es retrouvé nu sur le terrain de football. Et là elle a retiré ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il grimaçe:

- Tu étais obligé de lui raconter ça? Pourquoi les femmes ressentent toujours le besoin de confier les secrets les plus embarrassants des hommes avec qui elles vivent? Nous on fait pas ça.

- Vous parlez de vos performances sexuelles.

Pas faux. Mais est-ce que c'est pire? En plus on en rajoute les trois quarts du temps.

- Excuses nos pathétiques tentatives d'auto-satisfaction alpha-mâles. Je te rappelerai quand même au passage, que ça ne fait de mal à personne. Contrairement à l'image pitoyable qu'Angela va se faire de moi maintenant.

Elle sait qu'il plaisante, mais elle ne résiste jamais à sa moue de bébé faché. Alors la seule réponse qui lui semble convenir se traduit par un baiser déposé sur sa joue, comme s'il détenait un pouvoir magique capable d'effacer la petite humiliation. Et certainement une envie de câlin mal dissimulée...

- Ange t'adore.

Et revoila le sourire charmeur.

- Et toi?

A ton avis? Si tu arrêtais de me regarder comme ça, la vie n'aurait sans doute pas la même saveur. J'ai toujours été fascinée par sa capacité à désamorçer toutes les situations graçe à ce sourire. Il sait qu'il m'a eu avec, qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il veut avec. Une simple contorsion faciale. Un tout, un rien. Et je ne peux pas m'en passer. Elle l'embrasse, plus de chaste baiser sur la joue qui tienne cela dit. Mmh, quoi? Qu'est-que...

- Quoi?

Il lui tourne le dos, à la recherche de la télécommande. Autant dire que l'interruption ferait mieux d'en valoir la peine. Il a l'air content de lui en tout cas -et elle se prépare déjà à une nouvelle excentricité- alors qu'il monte le son en remuant la tête au rythme d'une chanson que Bones semble vaguement reconnaitre. Il se lève, vient de son coté du lit et lui tend la main cérémonieusement:

- M'accorderez vous cette danse, docteur?

Même si elle fronce les sourcils, son sourire ne trompe personne. Il est fou, mais elle adore ça. Alors nul besoin de la supplier, elle se lève et rejoint ses bras. Et ils dansent au son d'une reprise de "Sexual Healing" par l'un des candidats d'American Idol, en pyjama, au milieu de la chambre. Comique, surprenant, attendrissant? Un peu de tout sans doute. En tout cas ils s'amusent. Et à Bones de se dire qu'elle apprend chaque jour ce qu'elle aurait considéré comme anecdotique avant de le connaitre, mais qu'elle est aujourd'hui toujours plus enjouée de découvrir. Une somme de petites choses qui font que vivre avec Seeley Booth est une constante surprise.

- J'aime mieux la version originale, mais tant que personne ne filme Paula Abdul...

Bones écoute les paroles plus attentivement, tentant de se souvenir de l'interprète. Evidemment, l'anthropologue qui sommeille se doit de faire un commentaire:

- Est-ce qu'un message aussi sexuellement agressif est considéré comme de la poésie?  
- Tu n'as jamais dû écouter "Baby got Back"...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il hésite. Est-ce que je lui chante l'histoire d'un rappeur qui aime coucher avec des femmes qui ont des fesses comme des Boeings, ou bien est-ce que je continue de passer pour l'homme parfait?

- C'est sexuellement agressif.

Elle acquiese. Je le googlerai demain.  
An uneventful night during an uneventful week. Pourvu que ce soit pareil tous les jours.

_**A souiiiivre!!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir tout le monde!!  
Les grands esprits se rencontrent, je ne pourrais pas dire mieux. Ma 100e review, postée ce soir avant que le chapitre ne soit postée, a été postée pendant l'écriture du dit chapitre!! Qui sera par conséquent dédié à ma 100e revieweuse, j'ai nommé Beinganotherone! Tu as raison, Jack aussi, l'inspiration se cultive! Voila donc, un chapitre que j'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines et que j'ai fini ce soir en regardant Barack Obama casser la baraque en Iowa -moui je sais. Un grand merci également à ma 101e revieweuse dont je viens de voir la review! Julie Winchester. Vous méritez toutes les deux d'avoir le même cadeau que Bones dans ce chapitre!!  
Un grand merci évidemment, à tous les reviewers qui ne se perdent pas dans mes monologues intérieurs, mes discours-indirects libres, mes analepses et mes élipses! A vous je ne saurais refuser également un petit cadeau: on débauche David Boreanaz pour faire un calendrier 2008 nu. On tente le coup? Mmmh, ce serait cool. **_

* * *

- Angela!!

Un cri pareil ne peut être qu'un appel au secours; et Angela s'y connaît. Elle court jusqu'à sa source, qui se matérialise sous la forme d'une Tempérance Brennan bras croisés par une évidente contrariété.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
- J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle sourit; puis suivant à la lettre le code de la meilleure amie, ferme la porte derrière elle et entraîne Bones jusqu'au canapé. Scannant au passage les possibles crises que l'anthropologue serait à même de traverser. Les trois choix les plus probables étant soit: le Bébé, Booth ou... tout autre mot qui commence par un B et qui ait un rapport direct avec les deux premiers. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle sort une enveloppe de sa poche et lui tend. A mesure qu'elle la lit, l'artiste change d'expression. C'est réellement un problème. Rien de mélodramatique.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller? Tu es enceinte.  
- Merci, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas censée refuser.

La lettre n'est rien d'autre qu'une demande express de se rendre au Darfour pour identifier des victimes du génocide. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour elle -elle s'y était déjà rendue dans le passé- comme partout ailleurs dès que le gouvernement américain pensait nécessaire l'intervention d'un anthropologue judiciaire à la renommée internationale. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle se trouve dans l'incapacité d'accepter -techniquement. Parce que même enceinte, elle hésite. Et c'est pour qu'elle la ramène à la raison qu'elle a demandé à Ange de l'aider. Ce que cette dernière s'empresse de faire:

- Tu as pensé à Booth?  
- Il sait ce que c'est que de devoir accomplir son devoir. Ange roule les yeux.  
- Tu te fiches de moi? Tu vas le voir et lui dire "Chéri, je pars au Darfour, on se revoit pour l'accouchement." ? Crois moi, aussi chevaleresque qu'il puisse être, il aura beaucoup de mal à accepter que tu veuilles aller risquer ta vie en pleine guerre civile uniquement pour aider le gouvernement à jouer au bon samaritain de l'autre coté du globe!  
- Je ne l'appelle pas "chéri".

Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de noyer le poisson? Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ça. Et pourtant j'ai envie d'y aller. Si je devais être rationnelle, j'accepterais parce que c'est ma fonction première. Je suis anthropologue judiciaire, c'est mon travail. Je ne suis plus sur le terrain, j'ai tout le loisir de partir. Non. Pas tout le loisir. Je suis enceinte, j'ai un homme fantastique qui m'aime et que j'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. La vérité, ce qu'elle n'a pas encore compris malgré sa vivacité d'esprit, c'est que c'est l'indépendance qui la caractérise qu'elle n'a pas envie de perdre. Avant Booth elle partait partout dans le monde sans se poser de questions, sans attaches. Et Angela l'a fort heureusement déjà saisi. Elle sourit, avec toute la sympathie dont une amie -comprenant parfaitement le sentiment qu'elle éprouve pour l'avoir éprouvé avant, souvenirs des multiples demandes en mariage d'Hodgins- peut faire preuve:

- Écoute moi. Tu n'as pas envie de partir; tu as juste peur. Tempérance Brennan n'a besoin de personne, Tempérance Brennan peut faire son sac et partir demain matin. Ce n'est plus toi ma chérie. Aujourd'hui, Tempérance Brennan attend un bébé, elle vit avec un agent du FBI sexy et attentionné. Ce changement prend une dimension réelle, immédiate. Tu vois ton passé et ton présent. Tu réalises que tu vas être mère. C'est tout ce qui se passe. Franchement, si tu devais partir ce soir, pense à Booth. Est-ce que tu pourrais le quitter?

Elle y arrive toujours. Elle met des mots sur mes émotions. Elle met des mots sur l'inquantifiable, sur l'intangible. Si tout le monde pensait que les crises hormonales de Bones avaient prit fin, ils ont eu tort. Elle pleure. Pourtant cette fois il semble que ses larmes soient plus sensées que celles versées ces dernières semaines:

- Je ne pourrais pas.

Satisfaite de l'effet obtenu, Ange sort un mouchoir de sa poche et le tend à son amie. Elle aimerait pousser le vice et lui demander des détails; quelles choses lui manqueraient le plus, histoire de rendre son besoin de lui plus vivace encore. Mais en la regardant elle sait qu'elle n'a plus besoin de la harceler comme elle le faisait il y a plusieurs mois. Brennan a changé. Un changement positif, presque salvateur. Elle est devenue humaine. Et sa conclusion le prouve -au moins un petit peu:

- Il est tellement...

Ce sur quoi elle éclate en sanglots, encore une fois. Oui, elle est devenue humaine, et comme toujours elle ne fait rien à moitié.

- Je suis tellement, merveilleux, fantastique, musclé. Vous parliez de moi, mmh?

Et le sujet de la conversation fait son entrée, son habituel sourire collé au lèvres. Bien sur il voit sa Bones pleurnicher -parce que pour lui il ne s'agit que de pleurnicheries- mais l'habitude lui a permis de mettre une distance entre ses crises hormonales et son inquiétude maladive. Il sait différencier les véritables larmes de celles qui ne peuvent être guéries que par une plaisanterie. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Parce que Bones n'est pas un enfant capricieux... La plupart du temps. Voir le sourire compatissant d'Angela ne l'aide cependant pas à voir dans cette scène un quelconque avertissement. Tout ce qu'il lit c'est « émotivité exacerbée » et il compte agir en conséquence. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'avancer jusqu'au canapé que son amoureuse éprouvée lui saute dans les bras en reniflant. Il l'y accueille, haussant au passage un sourcil à l'intention de l'artiste. Celle ci répond en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel -non sans avoir caché la lettre dans sa poche auparavant. Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne. Je devrais rester pour être sûre que Bren ne va pas cracher le morceau.

- Bones, sèche tes larmes bébé. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Ange sourit. Il ne va pas lui laisser l'occasion de cracher le morceau. Elle le regarde reconduire son amie jusqu'au canapé, l'y faire s'asseoir en l'aidant à se moucher comme si c'était elle son enfant et non la petite bosse qu'elle caresse sans s'en rendre compte. La Tempérance Brennan d'il y a trois ans aurait certainement fait preuve d'un rationalisme sans pitié si elle avait vu une femme enceinte agir de la sorte, blâmant le Darwinisme et l'incapacité humaine à différencier un comportement animal et humain. Terminant sur une note pessimiste telle que: «40.000 ans ont passé, et la femme se comporte toujours comme une victime du déterminisme; comment veux tu qu'elle trouve une place de décideur dans la société actuelle si elle ne fait que réagir? Anthropologiquement, elle sera toujours considérée comme l'inconscient, le Yin décrit dans la religion Taoiste; à raison. » Est-ce qu'elle dirait toujours cela aujourd'hui?  
Aujourd'hui, elle sourit à un homme qui a fait d'elle une femme. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être guimauve Ange. Mais regarde les, c'est tellement mignon. Rho, je veux un bébé.

- Ça va mieux?

S'il n'obtient pas une réponse positive, il est prêt à déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité -comme toujours. Mais il l'obtient. Bones acquiesce avec conviction, les yeux fermés. Une petite fille à qui l'on vient d'administrer un bisou magique extrêmement efficace. Là, comme sorti de nulle part, il brandit un adorable débardeur noir sur lequel est inscrit « Baby Booth » à l'endroit adéquat. Content de lui, rien de moins surprenant. Si Bones l'observe -prête à laisser s'exprimer les derniers vestiges de l'anthropologue toujours en elle; c'est Angela qui réagit la première, lui prenant des mains:

- C'est adorable! J'en veux un!

Elle ne se rend compte du caractère équivoque de sa remarque que lorsque deux paires de sourcils se froncent devant elle:

- Rha, ça va vous m'avez comprise. Booth ne va pas s'amuser à jouer les fermiers pour planter sa petite graine partout où il passe! J'ai déjà mon fermier.

Imaginer le père de son enfant en tant que fermier semant à tous vents arrache à Bones un sourire définitivement amusé. Elle avait catalogué Booth comme séducteur durant les premiers mois de leur collaboration, comme l'archétype du mâle dominant, reproducteur et chef de tribu. Durant ses études, elle avait souvent rencontré ce type de cas et elle se demandait s'ils pourraient survivre dans une société moderne où la femme est devenue un élément indispensable. Puis... Il est arrivé. Son agent du FBI en armure standardisée. Il féconde, il protège, il domine. Même quand j'étais avec Sully il était comme ça. Hormis pour... la partie fécondation. En parlant de fécondation...

- Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je portes ça?

Elle pointe le T-shirt du doigt avec dédain. Est-ce qu'il avait prévu cette réponse? Bien sûr. D'ailleurs c'est un peu la raison pour laquelle il l'a amené...

- Si, si, tu vas le porter. Mais rassure toi, tu n'auras pas à le porter quand nous irons chez mes parents.

S'ils étaient dans une Telenovela, la musique se serait résumée à une suite de notes menaçantes: coup de théâtre. Booth n'avait jamais envisagé de l'emmener dans sa famille, il ne l'avait même pas évoqué une seule fois. D'où le trouble crée chez les future maman, dont sa meilleure amie se fait l'écho dans toutes ses décibels:

- Quoi??  
- Quoiiiii????

Il grimace:

- Quoi, Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Oui, je ne lui en avais jamais parlé. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû? Elle se doutait bien que je l'y emmènerais un jour non? J'aurais peut-être dû lui amener à manger. Le T-shirt c'était pas une bonne idée. Note, la prochaine fois que tu lui annonces un truc pareil, pense nems, wasabi, chili, spaghettis, peu importe. Mal à l'aise, elle continue de caresser son ventre nerveusement, le regard perdu entre deux millions de connexions névralgiques lui indiquant clairement qu'elle n'est pas prête à franchir ce cap. Les parents!! Rencontrer les créateurs de mon mâle-alpha, archétype du dominateur qui féconde tout ce qui bouge? Non, non, non et non! Mais la seule réponse intelligible qu'elle parvient à formuler le fait sourire:

- Je... Je ne peux pas rencontrer tes parents!!

Ange la regarde avec empathie, s'en voulant de penser qu'elle a de la chance de se marier avec un milliardaire sans famille. Booth, lui, se félicite de connaître sa Bones aussi bien. Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, elle lui casserait certainement les genoux pour oser sourire avec autant d'arrogance dans un moment pareil, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle est amoureuse. Alors elle le laisse jouer au jeu des questions:

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas les rencontrer?

Encore une fois, elle aimerait ne pas l'aimer pour lui dire ses quatre vérités; mais les mots ont beaucoup de mal à faire leur chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. D'autant plus parce que le bébé vient de se mettre à remuer. Arrête s'il te plaît! J'essaie de me concentrer! Il faut que je dise à ton père que je suis minable pour les relations humaines -non, ça il le sait déjà. Je suis sûre que même toi, tu le sais déjà. Je lui dis quoi à ton père, mmh? Finalement, elle parvient à sortir, péniblement:

- Parce que! Je ne suis pas prête, je suis... J'ai peur. J'ai peur et je suis grosse!

Na. En plus c'est la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se met à rire? Rhaaa je le déteste!

- Tu sais bébé, tu ne risques pas de maigrir d'ici les prochains mois. Autant y aller tant que tu peux passer les portes.

Deuxième réaction de feu estampillée Telenovela, en stéréo s'il vous plait:

- Quoi??  
- Quoi????

Et il aime ça. Et il le cherche. Même dans un moment pareil. Depuis combien de temps je dis que je devrais parler de ce problème de masochisme déjà? Les deux jeunes femmes le dévisagent comme s'il venait de dire que Benito Mussolini était un chouette gars.

- Booth, c'est tout sauf une manière de parler à la mère de son enfant. Enfin « une des, de l'un des » blah blah...

Voyant ses yeux se rapprocher dangereusement, elle comprend qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle ne pas rester dans la ligne de mire du sniper -qui, nul besoin de le spécifier, sommeille toujours. Ok Angie, il est temps de se sauver. Hop, hop, hop, debout. S'ils s'entre-tuent, je pourrai dire « je vous l'avais dit ». Bon en même temps, non puisqu'il seraient morts mais... Bref. La porte.

- Ok, j'y vais. Ma chérie, va chez ses parents. On se reparlera plus tard.

Elle trottine jusqu'à la porte en souriant comme si son désir intérieur de se transformer en souris pour pouvoir suivre la suite des débats s'était partiellement réalisé. Fort heureusement, du point de vue de ses amis, elle n'en a que la démarche. Et c'est déjà presque trop. Là ils se souviennent ensemble du nombre de fois où elle les a surpris en se glissant dans le bureau de Tempérance à pas feutrés. Angela, une amie unique. De quoi faire une de ces publicités larmoyantes pour les caoutchoucs de déambulateurs sur fond d'amitié en service gériatrie. Pourquoi je pense à ça moi? Effectivement Booth, pourquoi penser à ça? Peut-être une analogie subconsciente avec ses parents. Ce sur quoi il se recentre d'ailleurs, sérieux cette fois:

- Bon, Bones. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je suis là. Et puis il ne s'agit que de mes parents, pas de Godzilla...

Oui, vous avez vu juste, elle grimace.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours utiliser des références que je ne connais pas? Je ne le fais jamais. Oui je le fais tout le temps, et alors? Moi c'est pour l'aider à évoluer intellectuellement, lui c'est uniquement pour m'énerver. Lorsqu'il s'assied près d'elle en l'enveloppant de son regard le plus tendre, elle comprend que lui aussi a juste envie de partager son univers avec elle:

- Ça veut dire que mes parents ne vont pas te manger.  
- Je suis incapable de gérer une interaction avec des parents! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de parents! Les seuls que j'ai connu ce sont les miens et ils sont partis quand j'avais 15 ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
- Bébé, écoute. Tout ira bien. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes multiples talents. Tu peux leur parler en chinois, énumérer tes différentes fouilles ou théoriser sur l'évolution de la civilisation occidentale; dans tous les cas ils seront très impressionnés. Crois moi.

Si seulement tu avais raison. Seulement je suis enceinte de leur fils, ils ne me connaissent pas et ils vont avoir peur que le schéma Rebecca ne se reproduise. Je ne serai pas reçue comme le messie. C'est évident. Elle soupire:

- Je risque de dire n'importe quoi comme d'habitude. Toi et Ange, vous êtes habitués mais pas tes parents. Ils vont me trouver bizarre et te demander comment tu as fait ton compte pour mettre une autre femme enceinte sans l'avoir épousée avant, que...

Il hausse un sourcil. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ça. L'aspect de sa personnalité qui l'amuse le plus mais qui choque toujours ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués. Sa franchise inébranlable.

- Tu vois! Je viens de recommencer!

Enfin... Si elle les attendris comme elle réussi à l'attendrir, ils risquent de l'adorer. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle était parfaite, qu'ils se demanderaient même ce qu'elle peut faire avec moi et c'est elle qui a peur de ne pas convenir. Évidemment, je suis conscient de ses... particularités mais, si moi je les supportes tout le monde peut, pas vrai? Une conviction qui ne l'empêche pas de rectifier:

- Si tu évites de dire « mettre enceinte », je suis persuadé que tout se passera parfaitement bien.

Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire de caprices mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher:

- On ne pourrait pas attendre?

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il serait prêt à accepter. Il ne veut pas la brusquer aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Mais il sait qu'elle doit faire ce pas en avant, qu'il doit la pousser. Parce qu'ils vont avoir un enfant, qu'elle le harcèle quotidiennement pour qu'il vienne visiter telle ou telle maison jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des crampes dans les mollets, qu'elle a besoin d'être sûre que la famille qu'ils sont en train de créer tous les deux est solide.

- Attendre que le bébé vienne au monde? Qu'on ait emménagé ensembles? Qu'on soit mariés?

Il se fige, paniqué. Ils n'ont pas parlé de mariage jusqu'ici, pas sérieusement en tout cas. Seeley, c'était vraiment pas le moment. Ok, on rembobine.

- Je ne viens pas de mentionner le mariage. C'était juste à titre d'exemple.

Une fois de plus elle le surprend parce qu'elle sourit. Si ses parents sont aussi attendrissants que lui, je risque de les adorer.

- C'est rien Booth. De toute façon tes parents risquent d'en parler alors autant être préparés.  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire que...  
- A ton avis? Et puis est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

Il la scrute un instant. Elle pense trop vite pour moi, sérieusement. C'est pas elle qui avait peur de dire à mes parents que j'étais abonné aux relations sans lendemain et aux enfants illégitimes il y a trois minutes? Bon d'accord, j'extrapole un peu mais l'esprit est là. Je l'aime. Il l'embrasse, la prend dans ses bras comme si cela n'était pas devenu un geste quotidien. Toujours heureux de la redécouvrir. Puis, dans ses cheveux il murmure:

- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure?

Elle regarde derrière lui pour voir si la lettre qu'elle a reçu est toujours là. Ange l'a prise. Elle sait que j'ai horreur de mentir. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, quoi que Booth puisse en dire, les mensonges ça n'apporte rien. Mais si je lui disais ça servirait à quoi? Je ne vais pas partir de toute façon. Il m'en voudrait s'il découvrait que je ne lui ai rien dit? Non. Il ne m'en voudra pas. Mieux vaux attendre le moment propice. C'est à dire... Pas maintenant.

- Rien, j'ai juste pensé à l'éventualité que tu sois blessé un jour et ça m'a fait peur.

La franchise? Définitivement une qualité de Tempérance Brennan, quoi qu'elle ne dise.

_**To be continued, chez les Booth. Ca va être bieeenggg. J'ai hâte de l'écrire.  
Ah au fait, j'ai gardé le pire cough pour la fin. La saison trois de Bones ne sera composé que de 12 (ou 13, horreur, malheur) episodes au total. Ils en ont tourné 11, diffusé 9. Donc, soit ils tournent un final à ajouter, soit "Wannabe in the Weeds" sera l'ultime épisode de la saison. Je suggère que nous fassions grève télévisuelle. **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bien le bonjour à tous mes lecteurs préféréééééés!!  
Il fait un temps de merrrrde, je viens de finir mon cours de phonologie, vous avez peut-être vous aussi fini vos cours de phonologie (oui, tout le monde en a forcément mmh); par conséquent je m'en vais nous récompenser tous avec ce nouveau chapitre, première des trois parties de "Bones chez les Booth". Autant dire que Martine à la Neige, à coté c'est de la gnognotte. Merci encore à tous les reviewers que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement par manque de temps ou par manque d'adresses e-mails; je tiens à signaler que des accords sont sur le point d'être signés entre les studios et les scénaristes -il faut ésperer. Et que le tournage d'X Files II est en cours (j'en hurle encore de joie: une demi heure à pousser des cris stridents: "Mulder et Scully" en voyant la première photo, ma mère a appelé les pompiers -je déconne). En dehors de ça, un peu de vacances se profilent à l'horizon durant les 4 prochaines semaines, donc: updates sans doute plus fréquents. J'ai déterminé la structure narrative de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin, il y aura encore 8 chapitres après celui çi. Le grand final en deux parties biensûr, je vous laisse deviner. Rising Action: grossesse, Falling action?? Le gagnant remportera le droit de me faire inclure une référence/réplique de son choix au chapitre en question!! (Cette fois, je déconne pas)  
Gros bisous à tous, et ah, oui... J'ai écrit une partie du chapitre en écoutant mon MP3, vous comprendrez pourquoi... **_

****

Une femme enceinte est un être particulier. Allez répéter ça à Seeley Booth, qui attend dans l'entrée de l'appartement de sa Bones depuis 20 minutes, qu'elle daigne sortir de la chambre. Une femme enceinte a des réactions incontrôlables, elle peut se lever un matin et décider de prendre des macaronis au gruyère pour le petit déjeuner -ce qu'elle a fait. Elle peut mettre plus d'une heure et demi à se demander si elle devrait privilégier le confort à l'esthétique pour sa tenue puisqu'une longue route l'attend -ce qu'elle a fait. Elle peut décider de faire la vaisselle à la main alors qu'elle a un lave vaisselle, juste parce qu'il paraîtrait que son ventre la gène pour se baisser et remplir le dit lave vaisselle -et pas question de lui dire « Je vais le faire » si on veut éviter une nouvelle tirade sur les dérives dominatrices des mâles apparentées aux chutes de la plupart des civilisations ayant existé.  
Oui, une femme enceinte est un être particulier. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de Tempérance Brennan.

- Bones! On nous attend pour le déjeuner, il neige et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, dis le tout de suite.

Quand elle émerge, radieuse -et tentant désespérément d'attacher son jean- il ne parvient néanmoins pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mon jean est trop petit.

Une constatation qui ne fait qu'amplifier son sourire. Mais encore une fois, qui dit femme enceinte, dit réaction imprévisible. Quoi, il se fiche de moi?? Je vais le dire à sa mère; saleté.

- Pourquoi tu te moques? C'est tout sauf amusant. Je suis obèse.

Oui, obèse correspond définitivement à la minuscule bosse qui abrite leur bébé. On se demande comment elle pourrait devenir plus grosse. Seulement, ne demandez pas à quelqu'un qui se voit enfler tous les jours d'être rationnel, aussi scientifique soit la personne en question. Booth hausse un sourcil, prendre la chose avec philosophie, prendre la chose avec philo-so-phie:

- On va faire un marché Bones. Quand tu seras vraiment obèse, je te promets que je te le dirai. Pour le moment tu es toujours mince, mais juste très en retard. Alors s'il te plaît, magne toi.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle est déjà repartie dans le fond de l'appartement, lui arrachant un soupir de désespoir. J'en peux plus. C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, plus jamais d'enfants, jamais. Promis. Bon peut-être un ou deux, si elle veut bien. Oh Seigneur, faites que ma mère ne lui demande pas si on compte avoir d'autres enfants. Je vous promets de venir à la messe tous les jours s'il le faut, mais faites qu'elle ne parle pas de ça. Ni de mariage. Ni de rien. En fait l'idéal ce serait qu'elle ait une extinction de voix à notre arrivée. Enfin, non... L'idéal serait que Bones ait une extinction de voix... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait d'abord?  
La voilà de retour, une poignée de Cds à la main, qu'elle détaille avec autant de d'intérêt que s'ils s'agissait d'une paire de côtes martyrisées par un objet contondant quelconque. Depuis quelques semaines elle a développé un goût prononcé pour la musique bruyante... Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas prit l'album de 50 cent. Elle l'a prit. Ça commence bien.

- On y va?

Elle sourit. Question: est-ce qu'elle voit dans quel état de nerfs je suis? Je veux dire, on irait à Alexandria, ce serait pas problématique, mais là on va à Philly. Comme dans « à trois heures de route d'ici ». C'est une scientifique, elle devrait le savoir; enfin même si en tant que scientifique elle est pas forcée de le savoir, en tant qu'être humain au QI  
monstrueusement élevé, elle est dans l'obligation de réaliser ça. Pas vrai? Bref. Oui, on y va.

* * *

La première heure se passe en musique -comme prévu bruyante- et bien évidemment Booth n'ose pas demander au tendre amour de sa vie de bien vouloir baisser le volume au risque de devoir lui faire une fausse ordonnance pour du Prozac. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec avec la musique en ce moment? Police, ça passe -je suis même étonné qu'elle connaisse. Mickael Jackson, très bien, même si j'ai de plus en plus de mal à concevoir qu'une créature de l'hyper espace soit le recordman des ventes de disques après les Beatles et Elvis. Mais Justin Timberlake?? D'abord où est-ce qu'elle a apprit que ce type existait? Angela je parie. Bon, le coté agréable c'est qu'elle chante et je trouve ça adorable. Elle a beau dire que c'est pour le développement cérébral du bébé, c'est surtout parce qu'elle est devenue... une fille. Aaaah « Don't stop 'til you get enough »! Ah nan, Seigneur pourvu que ma mère ne lui parle pas de ma période gant à paillettes. Personne le savait au lycée et... Mmh, moui cela dit elle m'a assez tanné pour que je lui raconte une histoire embarrassante. Bizarre que je n'y ai pas pensé. Cela dit personne le savait hormis ma mère. Je me demande si je suis encore capable de faire le Moon Walk. Bref. Il observe sa Bones, remuant la tête avec conviction sur les dernières notes de la chanson, déjà curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y aura ensuite. Il faut, que je l'emmène dans un karaoké un de ces jours, qu'on rigole. Avec les fouines tiens. Bonne idée. « Rock with you » commence, et pour ajouter à l'attendrissement de Booth face à l'attitude définitivement gamine de sa chère et tendre, celle-çi le pointe du doigt en chantant au moment du refrain:

- _I wanna rock with yooooou, all niiiiiight. Rock the niiiiight awaaaay!! _

Il éclate de rire. Je l'aime, je l'aime. Pas possible comme je l'aime. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle me ferait une déclaration groovy pendant une virée en voiture jusque chez mes parents, il y a quoi... Un an de ça? Est-ce que je l'aurais crû? J'aurais dû. Même si à cette époque là elle était avec cette espèce de nabot de Sully. Mmh. Moui bah c'est avec moi qu'elle veut rocker jusqu'au matin, nan mais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?? Du R'n'B? Ça me dit quelque chose. En plus elle connaît les paroles? Woaw. Il fronce les sourcils en désignant l'autoradio:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle paraît étonnée qu'il ne connaisse pas. Je pensais que c'était le pape de la culture pop, tss. On dirait que l'élève vient de dépasser le maître.

- La chanteuse? Elle s'appelle Aaliyah. Elle est morte dans un accident d'avion il y a plusieurs années. Elle avait 22 ans. Angela m'a envoyé quelques unes de ses chansons. Je trouve que celle là nous ressemble un peu.

Cette fois il grimaçe. « Try Again », ça nous ressemble? C'est pas un truc avec Jet Li ou Jackie Chan?

- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu t'es accroché malgré mes tentatives de rejet.

Il acquiesce, pinçant les lèvres. Ma parole, l'élève vient de dépasser le maître. Elle m'a complètement largué. Elle devient plus perspicace que moi. Moui oh, c'est juste une chanson. Non... Le film c'était avec Jet Li, pas Jackie Chan. Ah! Ca je connais!!

- Wow, Simon and Garfunkel? J'adore cette chanson. _God bless you please, Mrs Robinson, Heaven holds a place for those who pray, hey, hey, hey_!

Et ils chantent en choeur les beautés de la culture US en harmonie avec le duo; battant la mesure et riant comme des gosses. Non, finalement la prescription de Prozac pourra attendre. Il en grille presque une priorité. Pas comme si c'était problématique, il a son badge sur lui. La seule chose qui le dérange,c'est la neige qui n'arrête pas de tomber. Il vont probablement devoir attendre la fin de la tempête si elle s'avère plus violente dans l'heure qui vient. Il regarde l'heure, presque 11 heures et demi. Ils ne seront jamais arrivés à temps. Je devrais appeler maman. Après la prochaine chanson. Encore Mickael? C'est devenu son idole ou quoi? Je pensais qu'elle considérait la chirurgie esthétique comme du barbarisme? Bon, à sa décharge, c'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est « Thriller ». J'ose demander? Aller...

- Tu dansais ça?

Il obtient un sourcil relevé, interrogateur:  
- Tu veux dire, Thriller?  
- Yep.

Elle fait une petite moue, comme si elle devait réfléchir pour se souvenir de l'une des périodes les plus honteuses de son adolescence, partagée par tous les boutonneux des années 80 de par le monde:

- Si par là tu veux dire danser comme dans le clip et imiter les mouvements des pseudo zombies, oui. Je l'ai fait. C'était répandu. Mais j'étais petite, j'imitais Russ. Il a eu sa période Mickael Jackson. Pas toi?

Nouvelle grimace. Merde. Je lui dis? Oui, oh, elle m'a bien avoué qu'elle était fan de la schtroumphette. Je peux faire ce geste.

- J'ai eu... Oui j'aimais bien.

Il ment. Ça doit faire parti des détails embarrassants qu'il a refusé de partager avec moi. Elle lui lance un regard accusateur auquel il est tellement habitué qu'il n'a pas besoin d'attendre sa suite verbale pour finalement céder:

- Ok, ça va! J'avais le gant à paillettes! Mais pour ma défense... Quoi??? ABBA??? Non??

Contrairement à lui, Bones n'est pas le moins du monde gênée à l'idée d'avouer quels groupes elle a pu aimer par le passé. ABBA en fait parti.

- Oui, j'aime les harmonies. C'est pour ça que j'aime également Queen. Ça t'étonne?  
- Ça m'étonne que tu connaisses ces groupes, surtout.  
- Je n'ai pas grandi dans une grotte, Booth.

Pas grandi dans une grotte, peut-être, mais chanter « Fernando »... Et comment ça se fait que je connais les paroles moi d'abord? Moui, c'était pas si mal. Je devrais lui dire que j'aime les Bee Gees puisqu'on en est aux confidences. Puis appeler maman aussi. Après.

- Et, pourquoi « Fernando » si ça n'est pas indiscret?

Elle aimerait lui sortir une raison anthropologique, mais la vérité est beaucoup moins brillante que ça. Est-ce que je déguise? Il y aurait bien quelques raisons historiques, les mexicains luttant pour la liberté, contre l'oppression. Moui, non, la vérité.

- Il y avait ce garçon, qui s'appelait Fernando et... Je l'aimais bien. C'était notre voisin en Illinois, il avait l'âge de Russ et... Bref.

Il sourit. Alors il lui arrive d'être nostalgique? Je l'aime. Oui je sais je le dis tout le temps, mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Bon, un peu jaloux qu'elle garde une chanson à propos d'un type qu'elle ne reverra jamais, Fernando en plus quoi... Tu parles d'un prénom. Bref. Oui, je dois appeler maman. Ce sur quoi il dégaine son téléphone -prêt à entendre Bones lui dire que ce n'est pas sérieux de conduire en téléphonant.

- J'appelle ma mère. Je pense qu'on va devoir s'arrêter un peu. Il neige trop fort. On risque d'arriver là bas en milieu d'après midi au train où ça va.

Elle acquiesce pendant que les premières notes de la bande originale de « Shaft » se font entendre. Il prend son air agacé par le bruit en désignant une nouvelle fois l'autoradio à Bones qui baisse le son -elle aussi agacée. Agacée qu'il s'agace. Après tout c'est lui qui a voulu venir, non?

* * *

Installés dans un Diner, les habitudes ont la vie dure. DC ou pas, tarte il y a, café il y a et disputes aussi, toujours au menu. Enfin, comme dirait Booth, pas « disputes », plutôt « discussions animées ». Cette fois parce que la mère de Booth a gentillement proposé que le couple passe la nuit chez eux afin d'éviter d'être victimes de conditions météorologiques incertaines. Ce que Booth a accepté immédiatement, mais qui il le savait en disant oui, allait certainement faire peur à Brennan. Ce qui est le cas. Elle a peur. Et l'éternel refrain, « je suis nulle avec les parents » est de nouveau servi:

- Tu aurais dû dire que nous avons du travail demain!!  
- Demain c'est dimanche.  
- Et alors? Il nous est arrivé de travailler le dimanche, même le samedi soir, le jour de Noël aussi!!

Il fronce les sourcils:

- Non. On a jamais travaillé le jour de Noël. On était coincés au labo à cause de ton abruti d'assistant.  
- Zack n'est ni mon assistant, ni un abruti. Et c'était à cause d'Hodgins, pas lui.

Instinctivement -et Bones appelerait ça une composante de la domination mâle- il se penche au dessus de la table pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage:

- Le résultat est le même. Tout ça parce que tu te sens obligée de le défendre, lui et les spécimens de votre espèce.

Elle ouvre la bouche, il vient d'oser l'ultime outrage:

- Si tu les supporte aussi peu, tu aurais peut-être dû éviter de mettre l'un de ces spécimens enceinte!! Peut-être que ton enfant va naître avec un QI supérieur au tien et qu'il voudra faire le même métier que sa mère!!

Il grimace, toujours plus près d'elle :

- Peut-être qu'il va avoir peur quand il va devoir appeler Zack, « tonton »!! Et pour la dernière fois, pas « mettre enceinte », « faire un bébé »!!

Elle se rapproche elle aussi, histoire de ne pas perdre de terrain. Ils sont quasiment lèvres contre lèvres:

- Je te déteste.

Il sourit:

- Je te déteste aussi.

Elle sourit à son tour. Son regard se pose sur la bouche entrouverte de son chevalier-en-armure-standardisée adoré. Il va m'embrasser ou quoi? Il faut que je demande? Ah quand même. Je l'aime. Il est tellement... De nouveau elle a envie de fondre en larmes devant l'incommensurable vague de sentiments qui déferle sur elle. Il est tellement... Il y a bien un adjectif non?  
Une fois l'orage passé -si tant est qu'on puisse s'amuser du temps alors que dehors c'est quasiment l'apocalypse- elle reprend son sérieux et, lissant un pli sur la veste de son ex-partenaire qui est « tellement »:

- Il faut que tu me dises ce que je et ne dois pas dire devant ta mère, Booth.

Il est surpris, et à raison. Elle, demander un conseil? Elle, accepter de se faire dicter sa conduite? Il peine suffisamment à y croire pour lui faire son regard de petit garçon éberlué:

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi dire?

Elle rectifie, le plus sérieusement du monde, buvant une gorgée de café:

- Conseiller, serait plus juste.

Je me disais aussi. La simple spécification ramène Booth à l'idée que si jamais il ose pousser le bouchon trop loin, elle risque de lui faire un remake de _Misery_. Moui enfin je m'en fous, on m'a déjà cassé les pieds à coups de masse. Tiens, c'est marrant, j'arrive à y penser en rigolant. C'est la première fois. Une constatation qui ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire. Une nouvelle fois, Bones pense que c'est parce qu'il se moque d'elle -elle a réussi à devenir encore plus susceptible qu'avant. C'est à dire paranoïaque:

- Quoi?

Voyant le fauve sur le point de bondir, il préfère abréger. Quoi qu'une deuxième engueulade serait agréable avant de repartir. Je pourrais me commander une autre part de tarte. On est plus à une heure près.

- Rien, je réfléchissais. Ok, donc, les sujets à ne pas aborder? Par thème ou par ordre dans la conversation?

Elle fronce les sourcils -personne ne peut prédire dans quel ordre se déroulera une conversation. C'est aussi hasardeux que d'accepter le jugement d'un psychanalyste. Oui je l'ai fait par le passé, mais uniquement parce que empiriquement, les arguments avancés semblaient logiques. Si, c'est vrai. Tss.

- Comment tu peux savoir de quoi nous allons parler en premier...  
- Je connais ma mère. Mon père aussi, mais il aura plutôt tendance à faire des blagues. Il ne posera pas de questions.

Ce qu'elle craignait. Sa mère va lui faire un interrogatoire digne de l'ex Union Soviétique. Booth voit son regard s'assombrir et s'empresse de la rassurer, souriant:

- Elle ne va pas t'attacher et te mettre une lampe dans les yeux. Promis. Cela dit, je sais de qui j'ai hérité mes talents en matière d'interrogatoire...

J'aurais dû garder cette vanne pour moi. J'aurais dû. Seeley, tu es d'un lourd. Oui enfin, rétrospectivement, définitivement le fils de tes parents. Un inquisiteur au sens de l'humour minable. Elle va vouloir élever notre enfant toute seule. Seigneur protégez moi. Il prend la main de son aimée adorée et embrasse sa paume:

- Ça ira très bien. Ma mère est géniale; elle fait les meilleurs cookies du monde et il y a toujours des _Lucky Charms_ dans ses placards même si ni moi, ni Jared n'habitons plus chez eux.

Elle roule les yeux. Je rêve où il vient de m'amadouer avec de la nourriture?

- Les _Lucky Charms_ ne sont pas mes céréales préférées.  
- Oui, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu en as acheté 3 paquets il y a quatre jours.  
- C'était pour toi!!

Son sourire rassurant se mue en un sourire définitivement moqueur cette fois:

- Tu es la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu. Sincèrement.

Elle plisse le nez, vexée. Mais il rebondit immédiatement:

- Ce que ma mère considérera comme une qualité. Elle déteste les menteurs, dissimulateurs et autres conspirateurs, surtout s'ils sont doués. Ah, et évite de spécifier sur quoi nous travaillons en ce moment. Généralement, quand elle demande « Comment va le travail? », je me contente de dire que je suis sur une affaire d'homicide; je n'entre pas dans les détails. Donc pas d'os, pas d'asticots, pas de globes oculaires ni d'odeur de putréfaction.

Elle acquiesce comme elle le ferait face à un professeur. En la voyant si concentrée, il comprend comment elle a pu faire son chemin jusqu'ici. Quand elle se donne, elle se donne corps et âme. Un autre détail qui le rend toujours plus amoureux, fier d'elle. Il continue:

- Elle risque de te comparer à mes ex. Pas directement, mais elle va t'observer. Donc sois naturelle, elle t'aimera encore plus comme ça. Ne cherche pas à l'impressionner, tu l'impressionnes déjà.

Elle grimace. Quoi??? Il lui a parlé de moi?

- Comment ça?

Il semble encore plus étonné qu'elle. Elle ne se doute pas qu'ils la connaissent? Le jour où je leur ai dit que je collaborais avec le Jeffersonian, ils m'ont demandé si je connaissais Tempérance Brennan...

- Bones, ils lisent tes livres.

Elle rougit. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être plus attendri qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle est belle, mais elle l'ignore. Elle est connue et reconnue; pourtant ça l'étonne. Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre tant elle a toujours été littérale... Mais sa candeur l'émerveille toujours.

- Ils vont t'adorer.

Elle baisse la tête, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'ils l'apprécient, que le fait qu'ils ont lu ses livres. Elle s'est inspirée de Booth pour Andy Lister. Elle l'a nié de toutes ses forces durant les trois dernières années mais elle sait qu'une mère ne s'y trompera pas. Heureusement pour elle, il continue:

- Ensuite, elle va nous parler du bébé. Donc évidemment, pas de « mettre enceinte ». Elle va sûrement mentionner Rebecca. Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle pense qu'elle m'a trahi, et elle voit rarement Parker.

Il ne m'avait jamais dit ça...

- Je suis désolée.  
- Elle a fini par s'y faire. On a pas vraiment le choix. Elle... a le sentiment que je n'ai pas été soutenu; parce qu'elle a toujours soutenu papa. Après le Vietnam, elle a tout fait pour qu'il puisse se ré acclimater. Et, au départ elle pensait que Rebecca serait pareille avec moi.

Cette fois c'est Bones qui lui prend la main. Tout le soutien dont il a besoin. Sa mère ne peut que l'adorer.

- Bref, ça ne se passe pas toujours bien entre elles.

En regardant leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, il sourit. Elle n'a pas besoin de recevoir de conseils. Elle se débrouillera très bien. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance, dans des situations bien plus périlleuses. Elle sait. Elle saura.

- On y va?  
- C'est tout?

Il se lève et se penche au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. S'il me regarde comme ça devant ses parents, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas avoir peur que je lui brise le coeur. Il est tellement... Non, pas question de pleurer. Je l'aime. Je vais leur montrer.

- C'est tout.

Si je continue à la regarder comme ça devant mes parents, ils vont se dire que je suis complètement intoxiqué. Est-ce que je regardais Rebecca comme ça? C'est bizarre cette tendance qu'ont les détails de ce genre à s'effacer avec les années. Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça n'arrivera jamais avec Bones? Je crois au destin, bien sûr j'y crois. Comment faire autrement?

* * *

Partis à 9 heures du matin de Washington, ils sont finalement arrivés à Philadelphie aux alentours de 17 heures. S'il croit vraiment au destin, à Booth de se demander si cette tempête de neige n'est pas arrivée dans l'unique but de les obliger à faire face à ses parents. Il les adore, mais il y a un détail qu'il n'avait pas envisagé en amenant sa Bones, aussi fantastique soit-elle. Elle est enceinte. Et ils ne sont pas mariés. Une fois ça passe, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mais deux fois? Sa mère -il l'a su dès qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte- va s'assurer que son fils ne vient pas de commettre la même erreur que 7 ans auparavant. Évidemment, elle est souriante, accueillante et effectivement elle est très impressionnée par l'intelligence et les diverses qualités de son hypothétique belle fille; mais elle la surveille autant que si elle était sur le point de lui dérober son argenterie. Fort heureusement, Bones ne se rend compte de rien, trop absorbée par les plaisanteries du père de Seeley; qui semble avoir transmit à son fils le sens du verbe. En résumé tout se passe plutôt bien. Je dis bien « plutôt ». Jusqu'à la question...

- Alors, depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes ensembles?

Reconnaissant le ton employé par sa mère, Booth répond en premier histoire d'éviter une gaffe. Lui qui était convaincu de la nécessité de laisser sa partenaire s'exprimer pour être aimée...

- Ça fait 6 mois.

Pourtant la réponse elle même est sujette à controverse. Ça fait 6 mois, et Tempérance est enceinte de 4 mois. Tout cela semble désigner une jolie erreur de jeunesse. Et Bones, voyant l'instant de mutisme se prolonger, croit bon de spécifier:

- Le bébé n'était pas prévu. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte après deux mois. Ce qui situe la conception approximativement aux alentours de notre premier mois ensemble. Ça peut paraître irresponsable mais en vérité, la fréquence des rapports augmente par 10 les risques de grossesses malgré les prises de précautions préalables.

Nul besoin de préciser quelle tête fait Booth. Imaginons simplement la plus expressive de ses contorsions faciales; celles qu'il ne réserve qu'aux pires moments. Comme, celui-ci par exemple. Ma petite amie vient de dire à mes parents qu'on fait si souvent l'amour que c'était inévitable?Je ne rêve pas? Splendide. La soirée va être longue.

_**A SUIIIIIIIIIIIVRE.  
Petit dîner en famille, ça s'annonce bien. **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Buenos Diaaaaaaas todos y todas!!**_

_**Alors, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre après être allée voir "John Rambo" (oui je suis fan de Stallone mmh) et que donc forcément, il y aura une petite inspiration et parce que j'ai commencé à faire une synthèse d'interview avec un vrai mercenaire, les purs, les durs. Je sais pas si j'en ferai un livre témoignage ou un simple reportage; mais ça me passionne et me fascine. Surtout dans le contexte américain, qui vouent un tel amour à leur drapeau. Comment devenir des ronins lorsqu'on est américains? Une question sociologique intéressante. Ce qui nous ramène à Seeley Booth. Son personnage est encore trouble, on a eu que des petits morceaux de lui. J'espère que les saisons à venir le feront se livrer parce qu'il est très complexe. Son problème de jeu compulsif, un dérivatif comme un autre pour une personne souffrant de traumas liés à la guerre, son problème avec la déshumanisation des victimes alors qu'il a été sniper. Il est donc, très complexe et il mérite un traitement approfondi. Bref, j'ai tenté le coup ici, je continuerai surement.  
En dehors de ça oyé, oyé! La grève est FINITAAAAA!! C'est apparement officiel. Prions, nous aurons peut-être de nouveaux épisodes après celui du Karaoké. Donc, ici, chapitre deux de "Chez les Booth", nous aurons la troisième et dernière partie -comique, à l'église le dimanche matin mmh. Merci encore à tous mes reviewers; Beinganotherone et Clewilan ont gagné mon concours du cameo/référence dans le dernier chapitre, ça va être bien marrant.  
Gros bizz à tous et -je l'espère- bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Il faudrait penser à décerner une médailles aux types comme moi. Enfin, pas le genre de médailles que j'ai déjà en masse, non, le genre de médailles que tous les hommes du 21e siècle regarderont avec respect en se disant que ce ne sont pas les bombes, les guerres, les armes à feux qui font d'un homme un homme. Non, ce sont les femmes. Ce ne sont pas les mérites sur le champs de bataille qui rempliront les coeurs de nos ennemis de crainte, ce sera la manière dont nous réussissons à résister à la constante torture mentale imposée par la gent féminine. Je suis un héros. Bon techniquement, oui j'en suis déjà un -laissez moi m'envoyer des fleurs- mais là...  
N'enlevons pas de mérite au pauvre Seeley Booth. Il est effectivement devenu un héros dans tous les sens du terme parce qu'il n'a pas encore cherché à mettre sa tête dans le four et il est déjà 9 heures du soir. Non en vérité il en rajoute -comme tous les hommes- pour se faire plaindre. Tout ne va pas si mal, au contraire même. Sa mère a commencé à baisser sa garde, son père est plus caustique que jamais et Bones... Bones enchaîne rires complaisants à l'endroit de Mr Booth Senior et ricanements niais lorsque le bébé manifeste son désir de participer aux réjouissances. Ce qui ne manque pas d'attendrir beau-papa et belle-maman; raison pour laquelle cette dernière a décidé de ne plus faire de remake de « Shining » jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cependant rien de tout ça ne permet à Booth de se détendre parce qu'il est comme le prédateur attendant sa proie; dans l'expectative. Il sait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il faudra qu'il fasse agir son charme pour désamorcer une situation délicate. Donc... Il attend. Et comme pour lui donner raison -ou s'acharner- le sort se charge de lui donner de quoi faire entre la salade et les lasagnes, lorsque la question qui fâche fini par tomber:

- Comment Parker a-t-il prit la nouvelle?

Il lève d'abord les yeux vers le ciel. Merci, j'aurais dû savoir que ça arriverait. Bon, oui je le savais plus ou moins mais je ne m'étais pas préparé. Pourvu que Bones ne relève pas. S'il vous plaît. Lorsqu'il fixe son attention sur elle, il voit immédiatement que Dieu ne lui a pas fait cette faveur. Elle ne remarque jamais rien, mais ça oui, évidemment!

- Oui au fait, comment est-ce qu'il a prit la nouvelle, Booth?

Il sourit, gêné. Sa réponse tardant, tous les regards sont sur lui. Il sait pertinemment que s'il ne décide pas de formuler une phrase dans les secondes à venir, Bones va lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et lui donner une bonne raison de tenter de se noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Il... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui dire.

Bravo Seeley, c'est tellement crédible. Tu aurais mieux fait de tenter la cuvette. Ça va faire 4 mois que tu es au courant et en autant de temps tu n'aurais pas eu le loisir d'annoncer à ton fils que tu vas bientôt lui présenter son petit frère et que toi et Bones vous allez vivre ensemble, et qu'elle ne sera pas maman mais la femme de papa? Oui en même temps il faut que je prépare mon coup, c'est pas si vaseux que ça comme argument, mmh? Il semble en tout cas, que Bones n'ait pas la même opinion que lui à ce sujet; son front plissé par l'incrédulité le prouvant au moins autant que la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix:

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps?

Coincé, il se tourne vers sa mère, qui -il l'espère- lui épargnera peut-être les explications embarrassantes qui le forceront à passer la nuit sur le canapé. Il se revoit arriver quelques heures plus tôt, demandant discrètement si Bones pouvait dormir avec lui -certain que cette dernière ne comprendrait pas qu'on les sépare sous prétexte que l'autorité parentale n'accepte pas de considérer sa progéniture comme sexuellement active même après 35 ans. Ce à quoi sa mère lui a répondu en riant qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile et qu'elle leur avait déjà préparé la chambre d'ami. Pour rien si la conversation continue en tout cas. Bones va me virer du lit, et je ne pourrai même pas venir à a prochaine échographie si je ne lui promets pas de dire à Parker qu'elle est enceinte. Je fais quoi maintenant, hein? Dans tous les cas, je me prépare à déchaîner les

enfers.

- Seeley, tu devrais le dire à Parker.

Maman! Tu devais m'épargner, me sauver! Pourquoi tu m'enfonces? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi???

- Je...  
- Il a peur de lui en parler.

Et elle s'y met aussi. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle comprend ce genre de trucs d'abord?! Je pensais l'avoir jouée fine. Débordé, enquêtes, maison, j'ai même utilité le prétexte Rebecca et son nouveau mec pour être tranquille... Oui ok, même Zack aurait capté que j'ai la trouille. Il regarde ses deux bourreaux, tellement dépité que ça en devient comique. Moment que son père pense idéal pour intervenir:

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur d'en parler à Rebecca?

Je suis dans un vaudeville, c'est ça? Tout le monde se ligue contre moi et peut-être même que Cam va sortir du placard en leur disant que je l'ai mise enceinte elle aussi? Seigneur, ayez pitié. J'ai toujours été un bon chrétien, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait. Ou alors est-ce que vous essayez de m'apprendre quelque chose? Il faut que je le dise à Parker c'est ça? Je vais le faire! Un jour... Ok je le ferai bientôt. Ah bon sang! Oui, quand on sera rentrés! Ah nan et Bones recommence. Très terre à terre, elle continue de manger calmement tout en lui assénant le coup fatal:

- Anthropologiquement, il peut s'agir d'un complexe territorial. Il a probablement peur que Rebecca voit son autorité sur lui diminuer s'il lui avoue que je suis enceinte et par conséquent, diminue en retour ses droits

parentaux vis à vis de Parker. C'est à peu de choses près le même schéma concernant Parker; si ce n'est plus naturel parce qu'il voit son père construire une autre famille et peut craindre de le voir l'exclure de son nouveau territoire.

Il faut que je trouve un truc pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Le problème étant qu'elle a raison. Et que mes parents sont impressionnés. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un génie? Je n'aurai plus jamais le dernier mot. Quoi ça fait déjà trois ans que je n'ai plus le dernier mot?

- Ce que vient de dire Tempérance est on ne peut plus juste, Seeley. Connaissant Rebecca, elle serait capable de te menacer de te priver de Parker. Déjà que tu ne le vois quasiment jamais...

L'évidente animosité de la mère de Booth envers l'ex compagne de son fils provoque chez Bones un sentiment d'empathie auquel elle n'est pas habituée. Est-ce que l'instinct maternel commence à se matérialiser? Peut-être, ses fluctuations émotionnelles des mois passés l'avaient laissé présager. Mais pour la première fois, elle comprend. Et elle sait que jamais elle ne pourrait séparer son enfant de son père. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je leur dise à tous les trois. Je ne suis pas Rebecca. Rien de tout ça ne se reproduira; je sais combien c'est important d'avoir une famille. Mais Booth la sort de sa réflexion, blessé par la remarque de sa mère. Oui il ne voit pas Parker, inutile de le lui rappeler.

- Maman... Rebecca ne peut pas me priver de mon droit de visite uniquement parce que je vais avoir un autre enfant. Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut penser. Ce qui m'importe c'est mon fils.  
- Je sais mon chéri, mais...  
- Maman.

Sa mère sait que lorsqu'il contracte ses maxillaires, il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier d'avantage. De quoi clore le sujet. Enfin, de quoi croire hypothétiquement, que Bones va effectivement prendre son expression pour un signe de danger. Ses capacités empathiques sont encore à développer...

- Booth, s'il n'est question que de l'adaptation de Parker à la situation, il suffit de lui montrer que son territoire est préservé en l'amenant chercher notre maison avec nous. S'il participe au choix de l'endroit, s'il choisi sa chambre; il sentira qu'il fait partie intégrante de cette expérience.

Il sourit. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je ressentais plus tôt? Parce que je pensais qu'elle me sortirait une raison anthropologique ou parce que j'avais peur qu'elle soit jalouse? Peut-être parce que je suis un abruti. Ses raisons anthropologiques sont loin de rater le coche, il faut être honnête. Et puis, Bones, jalouse? Si. Elle l'a été. Je suis un peu vexé qu'elle ne le soit pas en ce moment d'ailleurs Moui je sais; elle vient de me soulager d'une sombre prise de tête. Peux pas tout avoir mmh. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite que ses parents les observent avec un sourire complice. A ce moment précis, il sait que si Bones ne gaffe pas d'ici la fin de la soirée, ils la porteront aux nues jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle leur plaît et plus encore, ils ne doutent pas de son attachement à leur fils. De quoi conquérir le coeur des parents les plus insensibles -ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas leur cas- c'est dire combien ils sont conquis. Oui, elle peut être étrange et ses réflexions sont souvent incompréhensibles, mais elle est vraie. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment?

Le père de Booth, désireux de relancer la conversation vient de choisir un sujet qui, s'il ne l'a jamais dit à son fils, le passionne. Il est d'ailleurs toujours déçu lorsque ce dernier se contente d'un vague « Oh, une affaire d'homicide ». Non pas qu'il soit sadique, mais il admire la manière dont son fils continue de servir son pays. Il aurait voulu faire pareil. Alors, connaissant la virtuosité littéraire de Brennan en matière de crimes, il se dit qu'il obtiendra peut-être de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité. C'est sans compter sur le coaching intensif de son rejeton. Bones sourit, regardant les assiettes à moitié pleines sur la table:

- Rien que vous aimeriez entendre pendant un repas.

Booth remercie Dieu, qui semble enfin de son côté. Vous vouliez vraiment que je parle à Parker, mmh? D'acc, j'ai eu votre message. Cool. Wow, ça fait bizarre quand même. Si bizarre qu'il ne voit pas la suite venir:

- Pour tout vous avouer, Catherine et moi avons lu vos livres et...  
- Oh Andy Lister n'est pas inspiré par Booth; les scènes érotiques sont totalement fictives. Enfin, elles l'étaient quand j'ai écris le... Elles...

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a dépassé la mesure, juste un peu tard. Craignant d'avoir déçu Booth, elle lui lance un regard à la fois suppliant et désolé. Je suis une asociale. Il va vouloir dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Il rigole? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rigole? Je viens de l'embarrasser devant ses parents...

- Bébé, je pense que papa voulait te parler de ce qui se passe entre ces scènes. Qui, effectivement, n'ont pas été inspirées par la réalité. Cela dit, elle ment pour Andy. Elle s'est réellement inspirée de moi.

Il n'avait pas encore utilité son sourire charmeur jusque là, mais le moment lui semble opportun. De quoi éviter à maman de regretter de nous avoir préparé la chambre d'amis. Non parce que si elle commence à s'imaginer que nous sommes aussi bruyants que Kathy et Andy à l'arrière du SUV... Bref. Je préfère encore parler d'odeurs de putréfaction. S'il l'ignore, en acceptant le moindre des deux maux, Booth vient de faire grand plaisir à son père. Au risque de passer la nuit au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes -pas pour se noyer cette fois.

- Oh, excusez moi Mr Booth.

Qui lui sourit. Définitivement conquis.

- Mark.  
- Mark. En vérité, tout le monde me pose toujours les mêmes questions et elles concernent rarement les enquêtes. Mon agent me dit que le sexe fait vendre au moins autant que le gore, mais je pense qu'il s'agit uniquement de satisfaire les instincts Darwiniens de l'homme. Mais mes enquêtes sont toutes basées sur un véritable travail judiciaire. Votre fils peut en témoigner, ce que nous voyons dans la réalité est souvent pire que ce que j'écris dans mes livres. Par exemple, en ce moment...

Elle tourne la tête vers Booth pour être sûre qu'elle peut continuer sans provoquer une nausée généralisée. Son sourire l'encourage. Oui, il est plus à l'aise à l'idée de parler de cadavres que de sexe. Rien de nouveau. Sinon ce petit désir de cacher à ses parents la partie la plus laide de son travail, la mort. Mais il sait que les mots que Bones va utiliser risque de les perdre dans un marasme scientifique, donc les risques sont minimes.

- ... En ce moment nous travaillons sur un cas de meurtres rituels alliés au cannibalisme. Nous avons retrouvé un squelette en argent, que les tueurs recomposent petit à petit avec chacune de leurs victimes. Nous l'avons appelé l'affaire « Gormogon » parce qu'il semblerait que ces crimes soient liés à une conspiration maçonnique.

Mark semble boire ses paroles, de quoi persuader Booth de l'admiration sans borne qu'il porte à son travail. Une nouvelle fois, il sourit. Tout est simple finalement. Tout est comme cela devrait être. Quelques remous, certes, mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Heureux, il alimente la conversation, curieusement à l'aise d'évoquer les détails les plus complexes de leur affaire en cours. Toutefois lorsqu'il jette un coup d'oeil vers sa mère, il la voit redevenue dubitative. Leur travail? Les cadavres? Quand il l'observe il comprend. Elle regarde Tempérance comme il regarderait un suspect. Et ce n'est pas sa science, son détachement vis à vis de la mort, ni sa précision parfois trop imagée qui la gênent. Elle se demande si vivre 24 heures sur 24 dans un environnement pareil ne va pas porter préjudice à son fils. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se trouve une petite femme gentille, et loin de ces préoccupations; avec qui le dîner de Thanksgiving ne serait pas prétexte à dresser le profil psychologique de maniaques. Maman... Si tu savais. Si tu la connaissais. Si elle savait qu'on se dispute plus souvent pour des détails insignifiants qu'à cause de nos enquêtes. Il va falloir que je lui parle.

* * *

Au moment de rejoindre leur chambre, Booth ne parvient pas à réprimer l'inévitable embarras lié à l'idée de passer la nuit avec la femme qu'il aime sous le toit de ses parents. C'est ridicule, totalement irrationnel. Oui, Bones partage le même sentiment. C'est la première fois qu'elle passe la nuit chez les parents de son compagnon, lui en particulier -mais surtout tous en général. Si elle pense ne pas s'en être trop mal sortie durant la soirée, elle n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire quoi que ce soit, je suis trop fatiguée -et puis ce serait bizarre- mais... C'est... bizarre. Il doit bien y avoir un mot moins approximatif pour décrire cette sensation non? Anthropologiquement parlant, ce n'est que la crainte de déranger l'ordre établi, d'afficher notre statut d'êtres sexués face aux figures parentales. Mais ça reste surtout « bizarre ». Je me demande si Booth se sent comme moi. Si ça se trouve il a déjà amené des tonnes de filles chez ses parents... Lorsqu'elle le regarde, elle voit qu'il n'a sans doute jamais rien fait de tel. Elle sourit. Les « bonne nuit » échangés, les portes se referment et elle ne cherche pas à masquer sa curiosité:

- Tu as déjà amené des filles chez tes parents avant? Hormis Rebecca. Et... moi évidemment.

Il sourit, lançant -comme d'habitude- sans grand soin ses vêtements là où ils voudront bien atterrir. Remarquant que sa mère leur a préparé de quoi dormir. Elle a gardé mes vieux T-shirts de l'armée. Voyant Booth détailler les vêtements posés sur leur lit sans lui répondre, elle prend sa posture « grand inquisiteur »:

- Booth...  
- Pardon, oui.

Est-ce qu'il essaie d'éviter de me répondre?

- Je t'ai posé une question...  
- Les filles? Hormis Rebecca, rien d'extraordinaire. La fille que j'ai amené au bal de fin d'année...  
- Celle à qui tu avais demandé de venir en utilisant le haut-parleur du lycée?

Mmmh, elle a de la mémoire. Shocker.

- Oui. Et sinon... Rien d'officiel.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Rien d'officiel? Il veut dire qu'il a amené des filles chez ses parents et que ce n'était pas important? Sociologiquement c'est censé représenter un pas en avant, une forme d'acceptation, d'appartenance à une tribu. Lui il traite ça comme un rien. Pourquoi je me sens vexée? Parce que j'en fais quelque chose d'important et lui non? Je hais la psychologie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il faudrait me refiler une machine pour m'empêcher de dire des trucs ambigus. Elle est littérale. Avec un L majuscule; et moi je suis... Rhaaaa, merde.

- Je veux dire qu'en dehors de toi et de Rebecca je n'ai amené personne dans le sens « présentation aux parents ».

Elle acquiesce. Vraisemblablement satisfaite. Bien, ça c'est fait. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là? Parce que je la connais par coeur? Sûrement. Effectivement, méthodique -comme toujours- elle se déshabille en continuant sa réflexion:

- Et comment était Rebecca?

Comment elle était? Elle était, normale. Si tant est qu'arriver en annonçant qu'elle refuse d'envisager toute forme d'union parce qu'elle considère ça comme atteinte à ses droits en tant que femme... Où est-ce que je vais les chercher? Je me le demande.

- Elle était... froide.

Froide, c'est bien? C'est neutre mais pas flatteur. Juste ce qu'il faut. Enfin j'espère. Dites moi que j'ai bien répondu.

- Froide? Plus que moi?

Il grimace. Ok, je vais retravailler ma réponse. Il se glisse dans le lit, s'offrant stratégiquement quelques secondes de plus. Il la voit le rejoindre, attendant la dite réponse comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité élémentaire. Il va falloir que je sois convaincant, sinon je risque encore le canapé.

- Tu n'es pas froide. Tu es... rationnelle. C'est dans ton tempérament. Elle, c'était... pour les défier. Elle les a rejetés quasiment dès le départ, elle n'a pas fait d'efforts.

Elle sourit. Pas par plaisir à l'idée d'être mieux que sa « rivale » -enfin pas totalement- mais surtout parce qu'il lui a parlé en ses termes. Et quand il fait cet effort, elle sait que c'est pour la rassurer. Il sait que c'est important pour elle, il sait qu'_elle_, a fait des efforts elle aussi durant toute la soirée. Comme elle sait que sa mère a certainement dû en faire elle aussi. Elle a vu la manière dont elle la regardait, et sans savoir comment elle en est arrivée à cette conclusion, elle a le sentiment que c'est lié à quelque chose de profond -plus en tout cas qu'une rivalité belle-mère/belle-fille. Cherchant la confidence, elle se presse contre lui, son nez dans son cou. Elle ignore pourquoi mais pour la première fois, elle a peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire, elle n'avait jamais osé le dire auparavant.

- Booth...  
- Mmh?

Comment est-ce que je trouve les mots? Je suis nulle avec les mots. Un auteur de best-seller, nul avec les mots. Parlez d'ironie.

- Ta mère...

Il soupire. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas la laisser dans le flou. La Bones du passé n'aurait pas remarqué l'inquiétude de Mme Booth, la Bones du passé se serait contentée de continuer ses récits gores et d'étaler sa science. La Bones d'aujourd'hui a senti un malaise. Il lui doit cette explication -ignorant qu'il lui épargne la formulation d'une question difficile.

- Ma mère a peur. Elle sait ce que j'ai fait. Ce que j'ai vécu. Quand elle nous voit parler de la mort avec détachement, ça l'effraie. Elle sait que nous faisons le bien, que nous essayons; elle sait que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Mais elle connaît le prix. Elle a vu mon père revenir du Vietnam au bord du gouffre. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'arrête. Ce que j'ai fait. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait. Il sait qu'il ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher plus longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi?

Il inspire, expire. Elle n'a fait que murmurer mais il a l'impression d'avoir entendu de nouveaux hurlements. Ces cris qui l'ont si longtemps accompagné dans son sommeil. Ces regards tournés vers lui, son viseur. En ligne de mire, des hommes, des êtres humains. Un jour, au début de leur collaboration elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait durant le Kosovo, il lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui poser la question. Le général Raddick n'était qu'un épisode parmi d'autres. Un contrat parmi d'autres. Combien de fois avait-il armé son fusil à lunettes? Il ne lui avait jamais dit.

- J'ai fait des choses...

Quels mots mettre sur ce que j'ai fait? Sa voix est enrouée, sa poitrine lourde. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Ce qu'il a fait. Il n'en a parlé à personne. Sa mère n'a fait que deviner. Il sait que Bones ne la jugera pas, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre de passer pour un monstre. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait comme s'il n'avait plus de conscience. Comme une machine.

- Il y a des gens qui pensent qu'être à 2000 mètres d'une cible rend la chose plus simple. Qu'on ne voit qu'à travers son viseur. Qu'on ne pense qu'à l'altitude, la réverbération de la lumière, l'étouffement du bruit. On est invisibles. On existe pas. Mais on tire. A l'école on nous apprend qu'il faut appuyer sur la gâchette d'un coup sec pour atténuer le contre-coup, on nous entraîne sur des cibles pendant 10 heures par jour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un seul trou au milieu de la poitrine. On ne doit pas tirer dans la tête, les cibles doivent être identifiables. La poitrine, les poumons. Un tir, une cible. Pas plus.

Elle inspire, la gorge nouée. Elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre par le passé. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa technique, par sa justesse. Elle avait été séduite par la masculinité évoquée par ses faits d'armes. Mais jamais elle ne se l'était imaginé en train d'apprendre par coeur les règles élémentaires de la mort. Il avait vécu la mort comme elle, comme des chiffres, des variables. Pas des êtres humains. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il ne supporte pas quand je déshumanise une victime. Parce qu'il l'a fait. Parce qu'il ne peut plus le faire.

- Je passais des journées à observer, à calculer des angles de tir. Je chassais. C'est la définition qu'on donne à cette partie du travail. La traque. Je prenais des photos, je notais la température, la vitesse du vent. Je fabriquais mes balles en fonction de certains éléments.

Une nouvelle pause. Elle ferme les yeux. Partagée entre la honte de trouver cet excès de testostérone excitant et la peine qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix. Pour lui ce n'est pas sexy, pour lui cela constitue une partie de sa vie qui le fait encore cauchemarder aujourd'hui. Il inspire une nouvelle fois, aussi profondément que possible. Mais le poids est toujours là. Pourtant il le sait, il faut qu'il lui dise tout. Il faut qu'il se libère.

- J'ai exécuté 46 contrats.

Des êtres humains que je n'ai vu qu'à travers mon viseur. Des cibles. Un jour il s'était disputé avec Bones lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il appelait un suspect une « cible ». Elle lui avait demandé si ça rendait son travail de sniper plus simple. Et c'était le cas. Seulement il ne lui avait pas répondu.

- Il y a une différence entre être au milieu d'autres hommes et lutter pour sa survie et... entre tenir en joue quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui va venir. Quand j'étais dans les rues de Mudayrah, j'avais 18 ans. Je ne savais rien. Mais quand j'ai tenu Raddick dans mon viseur, j'avais 26 ans. C'était mon 28e contrat.

C'était il y a dix ans, à peine. Combien de vies avait-il vécu depuis? C'est là que Bones réalise combien elle ne sait encore rien de lui. Combien il demeure un mystère et elle éprouve soudainement ce que sa mère doit éprouver. La peur. Il n'a rien dit, et il ne dira peut-être jamais rien. Il souffre, et il cite des chiffres, des nombres dans une ultime tentative de détachement. Elle se serre contre lui, plus fort encore. Se remémorant que le garçon de 18 ans, autant que l'homme de 30 a subi des horreurs. Il en avait ri un jour, « J'ai été plus torturé que ça », lui avait-il dit devant un café. Comme si de rien était. Il s'était fait briser les pieds à coups de masse. Et c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait. Le reste, encore une fois, elle n'avait pu que le deviner. Comprendre pourquoi sa mère a peur lorsqu'elle l'entend parler de la mort. Cela fait presque 20 ans qu'il vit avec. Plus de la moitié de sa vie.  
Mme Booth n'avait jamais vu les cicatrices, et Bones n'avait jamais osé demander d'où elles venaient. Mais elles étaient là. Et il y en avait trop. Elle les sent encore sous ses doigts. Et il sait qu'elle y pense. Il la serre, sent leur enfant s'agiter, avec la peur presque, qu'il comprenne ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Ma mère ne sait rien de tout ça. Et elle ne le saura jamais. Si je lui disais ce serait pire que ça ne l'est aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle craint le pire, mais elle ne sait pas que le pire est vraiment arrivé. Quand je rentrais, elle me demandait -au début- et je souriais. A la fin, elle ne m'a plus rien demandé.

Il ignore si c'est parce qu'elle a eu honte de ce qu'il faisait, ou parce qu'elle a pleuré des nuits durant avec l'idée que l'unique fois où elle reverrait son fils, ce serait sous un drapeau bien plié, remis avec les honneurs et quelques médailles qu'il ne porterait jamais. Des médailles il en a des dizaines, et il ne veut pas les porter. Sa nuque humide, il se rend compte que Bones est en train de pleurer. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore temps de tout lui dire.

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Author's note bis

Coucou à tous et à toutes!!

Désolée de vous décevoir en donnant l'impression d'avoir écrit un autre chapitre, ou du moins posté; mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que la quantité de travail que j'ai en ce moment m'empêche de consacrer du temps à cette histoire; ce qui sera le cas durant les trois prochaines semaines, voire quatre. Cependant, mon prochain et dernier chapitre de Chez les Booth est trois quarts écrit, donc je le finirai dès que possible. Le fait est que ne pas avoir de nouveaux épisodes ne stimule pas vraiment mon écriture, je dois l'avouer. Cela dit, j'ai vu que la diffusion reprenait sur M6, c'est déjà ça! Avec un peu de chance ils vont diffuser à la suite les épisodes de la saison 3 déjà tournés, comme ils l'ont fait pour Prison Break. En attendant le 14 avril et "Baby in the Bough" sur la FOX, je vous fait à tous de gros bizz, et vous souhaite, mmh... Bonne patience Bonesienne à tous!! (Pour ma part, je m'en sors avec une dose massive de Sport, de House et d'immersion cinéphile intensive :p)

A très vite!!


	14. Chapter 12

_**Coucou à touuuuuuus, quelle joie de reposter ici!!  
Comme promis, voici le retour printanier de How About Some Troubles avec un épisode un petit peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. Cela dit, j'avouerai que j'ai vraiment vraiment manqué de temps ces derniers mois, donc j'ai préféré retarder pour tout vous faire en un seul morceau (si je puis dire). Avant dernier épisode chez les Booth, il y aura une petite fin modifiée dans le prochain chapitre, puis ensuite, la nouvelle maison, Parker, Rebecca et Angelaaaa -en ce qui la concerne, je pense que vous savez ce qui risque de se produire.  
Donc, donc, donc en dehors de ça, Bones revient sur la FOX, ENFIN; et surtout, le tournage du Season 4 premiere va avoir lieu en juin et où? IN ENGLAND!! Can you believe it? Je pense aller y faire un tour, si ça tente quelqu'un!!  
A partir de now, updates plus souvent, parce que plus de temps jusqu'à mes révisions du moins.**_

_**  
Gros bizzz à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews!!**_

Tempérance Brennan ne croit pas à la télépathie, elle ne croit pas aux pouvoirs de l'esprit, mais elle pourrait jurer avoir partagé les rêves -ou cauchemars- de son compagnon durant la nuit. Terre à terre, elle attribue cette plongée dans les méandres des pensées de Seeley Booth à une appréhension subconsciente de tous les évènements auxquels il a pu assister ou, participer. Mais ils lui laissent néanmoins un goût amer, celui de ne toujours pas réussir à le comprendre.  
Un jour elle avait dit à Wyatt qu'idéalement, elle aimerait se trouver _dans_ la tête de Booth pour ne plus jongler avec les possibilités et passer aux certitudes. Elle pensait avoir réussi, elle lisait en lui, lisait mieux les gens. Mais il resterait peut-être toujours cette part d'ombre qu'il ne laisserait jamais s'exprimer. Elle voulait savoir. Mettre plus que des vagues descriptions cliniques sur son passé. Torture, contrats, dépendance au jeu. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, comprendre. C'est tout.  
En le regardant, dormir paisiblement, elle se dit tout à coup qu'elle n'est pas la plus à plaindre. Parce qu'il lui a parlé. Elle aimerait savoir d'où provient cette marque de brûlure de plus de 25 centimètres de long au dessus de son rein droit, ou ces impacts de balles sur les omoplates. Savoir qui l'a soigné, où c'est arrivé, quand. Médicalement, elle a déjà émit quelques suppositions mais, elle veut qu'il lui dise. Lui. Un désir qu'elle sait partagé par sa mère, Catherine. Mais elle -il lui a avoué lui même- ne saura jamais. Pourquoi? Elle ne comprend pas. Elle sait qu'il a longtemps pensé que Rebecca l'avait rejeté à cause de ce qu'il avait fait par le passé; peut-être qu'il pense pareil pour sa mère. « A la fin, elle ne m'a plus rien demandé ». Oui, il doit penser que sa mère le prend pour un monstre. Pfff, saletés d'hormones, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.  
Elle renifle, lui caresse la joue; il pique. Elle aime ça. C'est son homme. Pour la première fois, elle réalise qu'elle met en pratique l'une de ses théories favorites, la possessivité animale d'une femelle fécondée. Je suis une femelle fécondée possessive. Wow.  
Sans bruit, elle se faufile dans le couloir, regarde la neige qui habille la rue de son manteau glacé. Tout semble immaculé, neuf. Peut-être le signe qu'il est tant de donner un nouveau départ aux relations entre une mère et son fils. Il faut que je parle à Catherine. Pour lui dire quoi? Votre fils est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe? C'est ridicule. Je suis incapable de rassurer les gens. Mais je lui dois, je leur dois à tous les deux. Elle se remémore tout ce qu'il lui a dit à propos de son père, comment il lui a demandé de lui pardonner, qu'il l'a toujours aimée. Max Kennan le voleur, le tueur. Il lui a même dit un jour qu'elle devrait être fière d'être la fille de Bonnie & Clyde. Après avoir prit un air vexée, elle s'est souvenue... Son père aimait ce film. Une autre pièce du puzzle.  
Lorsqu'elle entend du mouvement au rez-de chaussée, elle tend l'oreille un instant, espérant que cela soit Catherine. Ne voyant aucun moyen d'être certaine hormis celui de descendre, elle prend une décision qu'elle sait irrévocable. Que ce soit elle ou pas, elle doit lui parler. Elle improvisera, elle gaffera peut-être mais cela viendra du coeur. Elle ne veut plus que l'homme qu'elle aime pense être un monstre, elle ne veut plus qu'il cauchemarde, victime de sa culpabilité subconsciente. Elle veut le sauver comme il l'a sauvée de son propre passé.  
Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle sourit; c'est Catherine, déjà affairée. Il n'est que 7 heures et demi mais le dimanche chez les Booth, personne ne fait la grasse matinée. La messe commence à 11 heures et elle sait qu'elle va devoir s'y rendre elle aussi -curieusement enthousiasmée par la perspective. Les hormones, probablement. Hormones qui rendent son estomac festif dès qu'elle sent envahir ses narines les diverses effluves provenant des poêles éparpillées sur les plaques du four. Une fringale partagée par le bébé, qui commence aussitôt à gigoter; ce qui ne manque pas de la faire réagir par l'habituel ricanement absent. Je ne m'y ferai jamais ma parole, enfin si ça chatouillait moins peut-être que je pourrais... J'ai faim moi aussi, je te rassure. Ah bon sang, elle m'a vue, je ne suis même pas prête.

- Mme Booth.  
- Catherine, s'il vous plaît.  
- Catherine.

Elle s'assied, peu sûre d'elle, sur un des tabourets disposés autour de plan de travail. Inspirant profondément, elle pose ses mains sur son estomac en tentant de compartimenter ses pensées. Manger, plus tard. Parler, tout de suite. Voyant Catherine osciller entre sourire et interrogation, elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche, peu importe ce qui en sortira:

- Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose.

Je lui fais peur. Ses pupilles se dilatent. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Booth parvient à lire les gens? Tss, c'est pas le moment Tempérance. Catherine vient s'asseoir près d'elle, avec effectivement, une peur qu'elle ne s'explique pas, appréhension maternelle sans doute.

- ... Je déteste en parler mais je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour votre fils, et, après ce qu'il a vécu avec Rebecca, c'est on ne peut plus normal.

Elle marque une pause, c'est plus dur à dire qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Où elle veut en venir, elle ne le sait pas encore, mais il faut que ça sorte. Elle construira son raisonnement plus tard.

- ... J'ai été abandonnée par mes parents quand j'avais 15 ans. Mon frère, est parti peu de temps après eux.

Touchée, Catherine lui prend la main. Une des centaines de milliers de choses que son fils omettait délibérément de lui dire. L'attitude parfois étrange de Tempérance devenant plus censée à ses yeux.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolée d'entendre ça.

Émue à son tour par le geste, le ton, elle retient quelques larmes provoquées par le souvenir de sa mère. Depuis combien de temps une mère, une vraie, ne lui avait pas prit la main comme ça pour effacer tous les malheurs, toutes les peines? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle renifle, la gorge nouée, ces larmes finalement plus fortes qu'elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela dit, comme vous devez l'imaginer, j'ai de très gros problèmes de confiance. Et votre fils le sait. Il a été patient avec moi, très patient. Il m'a laissé le temps d'apprendre à lui faire confiance, à mon rythme. Il a été merveilleux.

Encore une fois, elle ne sait pas où elle veut en venir, elle laisse les choses couler, les mots sortir de sa bouche sans chercher à leur donner une structure finale. Honnête, touchante. Ce qui pousse Catherine à resserrer son étreinte sur sa main, légèrement. Elle aime mon fils. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

- J'aime votre fils. Je ne sais même pas si ce mot apporte une réelle signification à ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est mon repère, ma référence.

L'espace d'un instant, Bones panique. Son aveu, simple, aussi factuel que toutes les descriptions biologiques ou sociologiques qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de faire, semble avoir muré Catherine dans un mutisme qu'elle ne s'explique pas. Est-ce que j'en ai trop dit? Je savais que je n'étais pas... Mais rapidement tous ses doutes s'évanouissent; Catherine vient de la prendre dans ses bras. Une sensation inédite. La seule personne qu'elle ait laissé faire ça jusqu'ici, c'est Booth. Pas, l'habituelle accolade qu'elle aimait donner à ses amis pour leur montrer combien elle tient à eux, son unique manière de communiquer ses sentiments; non, ici, une tendre, réconfortante embrassade. Celle que seule une mère peut donner. Instinctivement, elle se serre contre Catherine, celle ci heureuse de voir sa belle fille accepter cet élan d'affection qu'elle n'a pas su contrôler.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous entendre dire ça.

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles ne cherchent plus à contrôler leurs larmes. Toute la tension, la peur d'être confrontées l'une à l'autre finalement effacée par leur lien commun: leur amour pour un être extraordinaire. La mère, protégeant jalousement le fruit de ses entrailles; la compagne, ne cherchant qu'à promettre qu'elle ne prend rien, qu'elle n'enlève rien à la mère. Elle se contente de perpétuer le cycle de la vie. Les deux femmes ignorent comment, pourquoi, mais elles se comprennent, et elles s'apprécient. C'est tout ce qui leur manquait. Bones renifle, une nouvelle fois, sans desserrer son étreinte:

- Il m'a tellement apprit. C'est un homme bon, il a du coeur, il est honnête, aimant. Vous pouvez être fière de lui.

Catherine sourit. Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Mon garçon est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tout comme vous. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il vous a choisie pour panser ses blessures. Parce que vous le comprenez, des blessures vous en avez aussi. Un passé, des fêlures. Avec vous, il parlera, il se libérera.

- Merci Tempérance.

Simple, aussi évident que tout ce qu'elle a pu dire auparavant. Bones sait maintenant ce qu'elle veut lui dire, ce qu'elle veut achever. Quittant les bras maternels de Catherine, elle sourit à son tour. Même si ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire ne prête pas à sourire:

- Il a peur d'être une déception pour vous. Il a peur de paraître inhumain.

Catherine soupire. Encore une chose dont elle n'ignore rien. Elle s'en veut parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour y remédier. Et parfois elle se demande si elle n'a pas effectivement questionné son humanité; toutes ces fois où elle l'a observé, avec tout l'amour d'une mère mais aussi, toute la terreur provoquée par l'idée qu'il ait pu supporter les pires atrocités. Qu'il ait pu en commettre de pires encore. Aujourd'hui elle se rend compte qu'elle a peut-être failli à son devoir en se permettant de le juger, son devoir de mère, son devoir de chrétienne. Elle aime son fils plus que tout au monde, mais son silence lui a fait tellement de mal qu'elle n'a pas eu d'autres solutions. C'est maintenant Bones qui prend ses mains dans les siennes, se voulant rassurante:

- S'il ne vous dit rien c'est pour vous protéger. Pour que votre image de lui ne soit pas altérée définitivement. Hier soir il m'a avoué qu'il préférait que vous vous fassiez des idées sur ce qu'il a fait, plutôt que de savoir et de ne plus l'aimer.

Des larmes de nouveau, Catherine n'aurait jamais crû avoir ce genre de discussions avec son éventuelle belle-fille; mais elle sait que c'est nécessaire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer, peut-importe ce qu'il a fait. J'ai eu peur de perdre mon petit garçon. Quand je le voyais revenir j'avais le sentiment de voir un étranger. Je faisais tout pour qu'il se sente chez lui, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il s'ouvre à moi.

Bones hoche la tête, compréhensive. Est-ce que je lui dis ce qu'il m'a dit? Il ne veut pas qu'elle sache. Mais elle en a besoin. Il m'en voudra, je le sais. Mais il le faut. Même moi, je ne sais pas tout... Il me l'a dit en pensant que je le garderais pour moi. Je dois le faire. Je dois?

- Il ne s'est ouvert à personne. Ce qu'il m'a dit, je sais que ça ne représente pas un millième de ce qu'il a vécu au cours de toutes ces années. Il lui faut du temps.

Le temps qu'il m'a donné pour m'ouvrir à lui. Les heures que j'ai passées dans ses bras à m'endormir en respirant son odeur, douce, rassurante. L'épaule sur laquelle j'ai pleuré, les chemises que j'ai froissées en m'y agrippant. Mon repère, ma référence. Ce qu'il est devenu pour moi, je le suis devenu pour lui. Et je n'en savais rien. Il n'a parlé à personne, sauf à moi. Et je ne l'avais pas vu. L'idée la frappant de plein fouet, elle y voit cette autre responsabilité, sa résolution prise plus tôt: aider un fils et sa mère. Elle respire, rassemble ses idées. Oui, je vais lui dire.

- Ce qu'il ne veut pas vous dire, n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que ce que vous vous imaginez. Je pense, que rien ne peut jamais être aussi terrible que ce que l'on s'imagine. J'ai vécu ça avec la disparition de mes parents et, la vérité -peu importe ce qu'elle a été- m'a semblé moins dure à accepter que l'expectative.

Elle ne veut pas ré-aborder le sujet pour le moment, alors Bones enchaîne, en voyant les questions se profiler:

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier l'évolution des civilisations du Moyen-Orient, je sais ce qu'il a pu endurer rien qu'en le regardant. Il sait que je vois. Il ne cherche pas à le cacher. Mais il pense que les tortures qu'il a subi contre-balancent le mal qu'il a fait. Le concept de paradis et d'enfer, son idée qu'il a condamné son âme en faisant toutes ces choses... Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres, mais il n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Catherine reste muette. Bien sûr elle sait qu'il a subi certains traitements, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait essayé de lui faire renoncer à une carrière dans l'armée. Son mari portant encore des cicatrices similaires. Elle se souvient du jour des 18 ans de son fils. Heureux, fier de lui, il était arrivé dans le salon familial avec une annonce à faire: il allait partir pour le Golf. Autant dire que le gâteau d'anniversaire sembla bien amer à cette mère abandonnée. Il avait été bercé toute son enfance par les récits héroïques de son père et évidemment, elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre il manifesterait l'envie de faire pareil. Il ne voyait pas que son père avait du mal à soulever le bras droit et il ne savait pas encore que c'était parce qu'il avait passé des semaines suspendus par les poignets, affamé et sans sommeil dans une geôle Viet-Kong. Il ne voyait que la gloire, la conviction profonde que faire le bien pour son pays était en tous points similaire au traitement chrétien de son prochain. Il voulait changer le monde, le rendre meilleur. Et il est parti.  
Quand il est revenu il ne souriait plus. Elle lui demandait ce qui était arrivé, ce qu'il avait vu, elle essayait de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne lui parlait pas. Quelques fois il lui arrivait de discuter avec son père pendant un moment -jamais de la guerre- mais juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Et Catherine était à côté, seule, à les regarder en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire parti de tout ça, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour les soulager.  
Quelques temps après, si peu de temps, il était revenu leur annoncer une autre nouvelle: il allait repartir. Cette fois il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, ni où. La guerre était finie, pourquoi avait-on besoin de lui? Il avait omit un détail, il était devenu sniper. Il était devenu l'homme de main du gouvernement. Il ne cherchait plus à rendre le monde meilleur, il obéissait aux ordres. Et quand il revenait il parlait de moins en moins. Un jour elle avait découvert son vice, il était devenu accro au jeu. En bonne chrétienne, elle l'avait réprimandé, réalisant immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû. Elle sait que ce jour là, elle a cassé quelque chose. Mais il était trop tard. Depuis, il est resté affectueux, mais distant. Et jamais plus, elle n'a osé rien lui demander. Par peur de mal faire...  
Aujourd'hui le résultat est là. Je lui ai fait la leçon et il pense qu'il est condamné à finir en enfer. Si j'avais été compréhensive; si je lui avais dit qu'il avait fait le bien, si j'avais... Elle sèche ses larmes lorsque Tempérance la cherche du regard, sa main sur son avant-bras:

- Catherine, il n'est jamais trop tard pour parler.

Elle acquiesce. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Souriant à sa belle fille, elle la prend à nouveau dans ses bras un instant.

- Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel Tempérance.

Si l'analogie religieuse fait grimacer Bones, elle ne cherche pas à dissimuler le bien-être qu'elle ressent à nouveau. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle ne sait pas comment elle a réussi à organiser sa réflexion de telle manière qu'elle puisse avoir un impact sur sa belle-mère, mais il lui semble que cela ait porté ses fruits. Quand Booth me dira de faire confiance à mon instinct, j'arrêterai de lui dire que je ne me repose que sur la science -sauf s'il m'énerve avant et que j'ai envie de lui prouver qu'il a tort. Gonflée à bloc, elle décide d'enfoncer le clou:

- Il aura toujours une vision manichéenne des choses parce qu'il est profondément bon. S'il ne l'était pas, la mort et tout le reste ne le toucheraient pas. Ce serait un mercenaire. Mais, c'est... Booth. Et il est merveilleux.

Non, pas les hormones, je vous en prie, stop, plus de larmes. Et j'ai faim. Les deux femmes se séparent lorsque Bones sent le bébé recommencer à gigoter; son habituel ricanement devenant communicatif. Timidement, Catherine fait mine d'approcher ses mains de son ventre pour le sentir bouger et aussitôt, Bones l'encourage -ce qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais crû faire. Une nouvelle perle anthropologique lui traversant l'esprit: la sacralisation de la femme enceinte dans certaines civilisations fait d'elle un trophée, un porte bonheur qu'il convient de toucher pour obtenir des Dieux une bénédiction quelconque. Aujourd'hui elle ne ressent pas la chose de cette manière. Aujourd'hui elle a l'impression d'avoir Christine Brennan face à elle et, de pouvoir tout partager. Elles se sourient, se sont adoptées.  
C'est ce que fini par conclure le témoin de la scène, approchant les deux femmes de sa vie à pas de velours.  
- Il est 8 heures et tu n'es pas allée réveiller papa? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on traîne au lit le dimanche dans cette maison?

Comment ne pas sourire? Il s'était levé en craignant de voir un remake de « Battlefield Earth » dans la cuisine -la scientologie en moins. Bon, il s'était d'abord réveillé en ayant froid, ensuite seulement il s'était rendu compte de ce que ce froid pourrait signifier et là, il a commencé à avoir peur. Parce qu'avoir une Bones sous surveillance avec d'autres êtres humains, oui, pourquoi pas, mais la lâcher en pleine nature... Mmh, nan. Évidemment, c'est maintenant qu'il s'en veut et qu'il se trouve horrible de ne pas avoir confiance en l'adaptabilité de sa compagne. Et puis, avouons le, son côté enquêteur ressort un peu; parce que même s'il joue la carte bonheur total et bisous du matin, il a très envie de savoir de quoi elles parlaient -enfin, de quelle manière elles parlaient de lui. Elles ne pouvaient pas parler d'autre chose, pas vrai?  
Catherine lui rend son sourire, décidée à suivre le conseil de sa nouvelle belle-fille -le moment venu. Pour l'instant, elle doit effectivement réveiller son mari et... profiter de cette sensation qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps; celle d'avoir une famille, au complet.

- J'y vais mon chéri. Tu peux surveiller les oeufs s'il te plaît?

Il acquiesce en se frottant les yeux, donnant sans s'en rendre compte, une raison de plus aux deux femmes de l'adorer. C'est d'une bête de guerre, un John Rambo dont on vient de parler ou de ce gros bébé mal rasé qui n'arrête pas de bailler? Et comme tous les séducteurs, il sait qu'il a une audience attentive...

- Je les protégerai de Bones, maman. Ne t'en fais pas.

Content de lui, il nargue la dite gloutonne qui ne se prive pas de lui asséner une tape sur l'épaule -le tout sous le regard complice de Catherine. Oui, il a trouvé la femme qui lui fallait. Satisfaite, elle dépose un baiser sur les joues de ses deux grands enfants avant de les quitter. A Booth maintenant de cuisiner -si on peut dire- sa bien aimée.

- Tu t'es levée tôt?

Le nez dans ses cheveux, il se glisse derrière elle pour la serrer contre lui -vérifiant au passage qu'ils sont bien seuls. Elle sait qu'il va vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais elle est déterminée à ne rien lui dire. Pour une fois il va lui falloir combattre ses instincts et ne pas faire preuve d'une honnêteté parfois blessante; autant dire que ça va être dur. Enfin, peut-être pas. Surtout si elle ne fait que répondre par acquiescements en reniflant son bien aimé. Il sent bon, certes. Elle adore son odeur le matin, quand il n'a pas encore mit d'after-shave et qu'il sent juste, lui. Quand elle commence à s'agripper à son T-shirt pour enfouir sa tête contre son torse, il sourit. J'aurais dû lui faire part de mes états d'âmes plus tôt...

- Serre moi fort.

Ne me dites pas que ma mère lui a déjà montré toutes les photos compromettantes... Bones ne demande jamais ça. En tout cas, pas _comme ça_.  
Et c'est peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle observe la douloureuse vérité avec tant de clarté; elle a tellement besoin de lui qu'un jour elle aura mal. Comme sa mère a mal aujourd'hui d'avoir mit au monde un être pour qui elle a tant d'amour qu'elle ne sait plus quoi en faire ni comment le montrer. C'est ça être mère? C'est ça aimer. C'est tout. Conclusion rationnelle à propos du plus irrationnel des abandons de soi, loin de toute structure, de toute logique, le sentiment envahi et ne trouve pas de définition plus à même d'embrasser toute sa signification que « c'est tout ». Et c'est ça qui la fait s'agripper à lui comme s'il devait ne plus jamais revenir.  
L'animalité de l'absolu, se dit-elle en continuant de s'imprégner de son parfum si enivrant.

- J'aime ton odeur.

Il sourit. Et soudainement il se rend compte qu'il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il voulait savoir, que ça lui est égal. Il n'a peur de rien parce qu'elle est avec lui. Elle rend tout plus simple, plus factuel, évident. Elle aime mon odeur? J'espère que je n'ai pas transpiré cette nuit, sinon je commencerai à me poser des questions sur ses goûts...

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je me serai douché.

Il aime sentir son sourire contre lui, ses pommettes se relever légèrement, ses lèvres se serrer pour retenir un éclat de rire. Une nouvelle méditation sur la vie qui le conduit à réprimer la petite voix lui criant « épouse moi » encore et encore. Est-ce que je suis trop sentimental? Trop conventionnel? Bones pencherait sûrement pour la deuxième option. Mais la voix continue et il a l'impression que ça veut dire que le moment est venu. Un enfant ensemble, des années pour prolonger ce week-end révélateur, l'assurance de l'avoir à ses côtés. L'assurance. C'est bien ça qui continue de la paralyser; elle n'est sûre de rien, pas même de moi. Mais la voix est trop forte, il ne peut plus la faire taire.

- Épouse moi Bones.

Il sent le sourire se faner. Son corps se crisper entre ses bras. Elle n'est sûre de rien, pas même de moi. Ses muscles contractés, elle attend de longues -trop longues- secondes sans changer de position. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisent finalement, il sait qu'il a fait une erreur. Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, parle moi. Ce regard, il le connaît trop pour ne pas avoir peur. Parle moi.

- Mon chéri, mes oeufs!!

La mère de Booth surgit derrière eux pour éteindre les plaques. Trop accaparée par sa cuisine pour se rendre compte du malaise qui a envahi la pièce. Elle retire ses pauvres oeufs brouillés martyrisés par le manque d'intérêt du couple, ponctuant avec un sourire intact:

- Ton père est en train de se préparer. Pour le citer « Mieux vaut éviter les embouteillages dans la salle de bain ». Il a oublié ce que c'était d'avoir ses enfants à la maison.

Se tournant vers les dits enfants, toujours affairée, elle continue sans vraiment les observer:

- Tempérance je ne connais pas vos pratiques religieuses, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas de nous accompagner...

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Bones profite de l'opportunité offerte pour s'extraire des bras de Booth, s'extraire de l'étouffement qu'elle commence à ressentir:

- Non, non Catherine, je serai ravie de vous accompagner.

Ce sur quoi, incapable d'identifier ses sentiments, véritable chaos hormonal, elle va masquer ses larmes contre l'épaule de sa belle mère, dans une embrassade improvisée.

- Merci pour tout, tout ce que vous faites.

Évidemment touchée, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle a fait exactement, elle lui rend son étreinte presque désespérée; cherchant dans les yeux de son fils une explication. Elle ne tarde pas à la trouver. Bien sur il regarde la scène avec amour, tendresse et tout ce qui va avec mais il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler. Une douleur trop fraîche pour être contrôlée. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner terminé et le droit de passage à la salle de bain négocié, Catherine parvient finalement à rester un instant seule avec son fils. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment cherché à parler, comme souvent, elle doit plutôt lui forcer la main. Mais ce qu'elle a observé à table était tellement étrange, tellement dérangeant, tellement loin de ce à quoi elle avait assisté la veille qu'il lui fallait en avoir le coeur net.

- Seeley mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tempérance?

Il inspire. Luttant une nouvelle fois contre son envie de s'épancher, se disant qu'il est devenu un homme il y a bien trop longtemps pour pleurnicher dans le giron de sa mère à la moindre contrariété. Mais cette fois c'est trop dur.

- Rien maman, c'est... Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.  
- Quand ça?  
- Tout à l'heure, avant le petit déjeuner.

Elle acquiesce. Bien sur que c'était ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- J'imagine que cela ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que tu l'aurais souhaité...

Non, sans rire maman? Elle m'a dit oui et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas, depuis je ne sais plus comment m'en défaire. Il sourit, désabusé; mais décide de jouer franc jeu. Il en a besoin.

- Elle ne m'a plus dit un mot depuis. Elle le savait, non? Elle savait que je finirais par lui demander. Elle porte mon bébé, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis l'instant où je l'ai vue, j'ai attendu trois ans. Elle le sait.

Il soupire. Se frotte les yeux sans se rendre compte qu'ils commencent à se remplir de larmes. Désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide, impulsif.

- Je la connais. Je savais qu'elle aurait peur. J'aurais dû attendre le bon moment.  
- Tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que c'était le bon moment, non?

Je pensais. Mais j'aurais dû attendre d'être certain.

- Je ne sais pas...

Elle s'avance, caressant la joue de son fils comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Convaincue, certaine qu'il s'achemine vers une fin heureuse. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après ce qui est arrivé ce matin?

- Si tu sais. Écoute moi; elle te dira oui.

Nouveau sourire désabusé:

- Tu connais Bones depuis hier maman. Je la connais depuis trois ans et...  
- Seeley. Donne lui un peu de temps. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais si tu étais à sa place? Sans parents, sans famille?

Elles parlaient de ça. Elle lui a dit. Elle ne m'en a parlé qu'après des mois. Il sait que si elle l'a fait, c'est pour lui. Si elle l'a fait c'est parce qu'elle veut que ça dure entre eux. Elle a donné une partie d'elle qu'elle a toujours refusé à tous, comme ça, sans rien demander en retour. Et il a fallu que j'aille tout foutre en l'air. Si j'avais su...

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'en parlerait. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aussi vite.  
- Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle t'aime. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut dire que oui. Attends, laisse là y réfléchir.

Elle a raison. Mais c'est Bones. Qui sait si elle n'a pas déjà essayé de sauter par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour ne plus avoir à me faire face. Et maman ne dit rien?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu ne penses que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air encore une fois, que je ne suis qu'une succession d'erreurs.

Lorsqu'il voit l'expression de sa mère se durcir, il comprend qu'il s'est une nouvelle fois fourvoyé. Je suis censé savoir lire les gens; c'est mon job. Comment est-ce que je peux me planter dès qu'il s'agit des gens que j'aime? Catherine saisi le visage de Booth entre ses mains, prête à faire la leçon à son petit garçon de 35 ans:

- Écoute moi bien Seeley Booth; je suis fière de toi. De tout. De chaque choix et de chaque décision que tu as prise. De ce que tu es. Tu es un père merveilleux, et un homme aimant. Tu as été un bon soldat et tu es un excellent policier. Tu sauves des vies tous les jours et tu as à tes côtés une femme admirable, qui t'aime plus que tout au monde. Comment, dis moi comment je pourrais ne pas être fière de toi?

Je suis un homme. Pas de larmes. Je suis adulte, un adulte apparemment merveilleux. Donc pas de larmes. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, il se permet de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Toutes les larmes qu'il a retenu durant toutes ces années, toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes. Catherine remerciant le ciel et Bones d'avoir encouragé un instant comme celui ci. Oui, tout va bien se terminer, elle en est persuadée.

_**A suiiiiivre;  
Prochain épisode, église, et puis je pense qu'il va falloir dire certaines choses à Parker et Rebecca... Et Lundiiii, cours de poterie et double date sur FOX!! Vivement vivement!!**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoiiiiiir à tous et à toutes!!  
Chose promise chose dûe; voila le chapitre de fin de semaine que je viens juste de finir en regardant oh surprise, Bones. Bon je n'ai pas vu grand chose des épisodes parce qu'entre MSN et le présent chapitre il fallait multitask, mais vu que M6 est pas fichu de nous mettre la saison 3... (Qui a reprit sur la FOX merci Dieu, d'ailleurs Man in The Mud était géniaaaaaalissimus, ils sont totalement synchro comme un vrai couple maintenant!!) ... C'est pas tellement génant. Breeeeeef, vu que j'ai un train de bonne heure demain je me contenterai de vous souhaiter un bon week end a tous et de vous remercier encore pour vos charmantes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!!  
A la semaine prochaine!! (Rebecca, Angela et compagnie)**_

* * *

« Tu seras un homme, mon fils. » Rudyard Kipling n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Même si c'est difficile à admettre. Et elle l'observe, ce fils, incapable de faire un geste en direction de sa compagne, osant à peine la regarder. Elle se demande s'ils ont parlé sur la route, ou s'il a branché l'autoradio, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il a peur de faire face au vide laissé par une dispute ou un malentendu. Il n'esquive jamais, sauf lorsqu'il sait qu'il n'a pas de solution, lorsqu'il sait qu'il doit attendre. Mais il ne sait pas attendre sans s'occuper à autre chose, sans distraire son esprit trop souvent malmené par des questions sans réponses. C'est pour cette raison que Catherine Booth décide de prendre les choses en main, entraînant Tempérance à l'intérieur de l'église avec elle, jouant le rôle de mère de substitution pour l'aider à voir quelle importance la famille peut avoir pour son enfant. Oui... Tu seras un homme mon fils; mais pour l'instant, je vais t'aider encore un peu.  
Il lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement de mettre fin à son calvaire.

- Tempérance, ma chérie, venez avec moi. Si nous ne rentrons pas les premières nous allons nous retrouver au fond. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez un rhume.

Elle la suit, sans poser de questions. Toujours sonnée par les évènements passés, quasi léthargique. Elle ne se reconnaît pas. Elle aimerait parler à Booth, elle aimerait lui dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur, si seulement elle savait ce que c'était. Mais elle n'en a aucune idée. C'est bien ce qui lui fait peur; ne pas savoir. La seule chose qui la rassure, c'est de se trouver serrée contre sa belle-mère, comme une petite fille.  
Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dis pas oui? Je savais qu'il me le demanderait un jour, je savais que ça viendrait. Pourquoi ça bloque? Pourquoi?  
Essayant vainement de se concentrer sur les explications de Catherine lorsqu'elles s'approchent de l'autel, l'image même de l'endroit la renvoie à sa propre condition. Une évidence qui pousse Catherine à redoubler d'inventivité, détaillant les moindres recoins de l'église, plaisantant sur le prêtre de leur paroisse et la longueur de ses sermons, cherchant en somme à la noyer de paroles pour qu'elle oublie le pauvre garçon transi d'amour se tenant à quelques pas d'elles et feignant lui aussi, de s'intéresser aux discours de son père.  
Si je devais procéder rationnellement, je dirais que j'ai d'ores et déjà choisi de passer mon existence avec lui puisque nous avons procréé ensemble. Le fait de passer par la case convention archaïque ne devrait pas me poser de problème, c'est une suite logique et je sais qu'il en a envie. Mais moi aussi j'en ai envie... Pourquoi j'en ai envie? Et pourquoi je ne dis pas ou si j'en ai envie?  
Lorsqu'elles s'assoient, Bones lance un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle, blessée de trouver le père de son enfant en pleine discussion avec son père et une jeune femme blonde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Une blonde évidemment. Ah non, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. Je suis devenue complètement folle. Catherine, la voyant cligner des paupières pour combattre les larmes, se met à sourire lorsqu'elle comprend la raison de son abattement. Se penchant vers elle, elle murmure:

- C'est Emily Effing, l'épouse de Thomas Effing, avec qui Seeley a servi durant la guerre du Golfe.  
- Où est son mari?  
Le regard de Catherine s'assombrit.  
- Il n'est pas revenu.

Un euphémisme que la Bones d'il y a trois ans aurait demandé de voir éclairci avec tout le manque de tact que ça implique. Mais la Bones d'aujourd'hui se contente d'acquiescer en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle a eu plus tôt. Si jamais c'était arrivé à Booth... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que j'ai si peur de dire oui? Parce que j'ai passé des heures à parler de la mort, de la peur? Parce que j'ai peur de devenir aussi dépendante de lui que sa mère ne l'est? Elle renifle, combattant le besoin de se tourner vers lui, de le regarder juste pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là. Réalisant alors qu'il est trop tard; elle est déjà dépendante. Peut-être même depuis longtemps.

Elle n'a cependant pas besoin de venir à lui puisqu'il la rejoint, accompagné de son père, pour s'installer à ses côtés. Osant à peine lui sourire, presque timide. Terrifié. La vérité c'est que je lui fait peur. Il a peur de toutes mes réactions comme si j'étais une créature sauvage. Il me l'a déjà dit... Il a peur de me faire fuir. Et je lui donne raison, après tout ce que j'ai pu lui promettre, tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire à propos de la manière dont il m'avait changée. Il doit penser que je ne l'aime pas assez. Que je ne le considère pas assez... Assez quoi? Je ne sais même pas où je veux en venir. Je me suis battue pour qu'il ne pense plus que Rebecca ou sa mère le pensaient indigne d'elles et je lui fais ça, au même moment, le même jour. Juste quand tout aurait pu s'arranger. Je suis une garce. Mais j'ai tellement peur...  
Une nouvelle fois, elle hésite à le regarder. Elle se bat contre cette envie, une envie si forte qu'elle doit fermer les yeux pour la réprimer. Ignorant qu'au même instant, l'objet de ses désirs fait exactement la même chose.  
Deux têtes de linottes, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Je ne vais tout de même pas être obligée de les enfermer dans une pièce tous les deux en les empêchant de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé leurs problèmes, non? Catherine, ayant observé la scène depuis le début, commence à douter de ses talents de médiatrice. Mais elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du père Sieppe. Elle espère, sans savoir qu'elle sera exaucée, que le Seigneur leur apportera quelques réponses; encourageant sa belle fille à se lever pour participer à la messe.  
Une nouvelle fois, celle ci s'exécute sans discuter, ni questionner, ni remettre en doute le bien fondé de cette tradition. Peut-être parce qu'elle se trouve toujours enfermée dans son petit monde, imperméable à tout ce qui n'en est pas issu ou peut-être parce qu'elle cherche inconsciemment à prouver à Booth qu'elle peut être exactement ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit; qu'elle peut vouloir la même chose. Lui aussi se le demande en tout cas, lorsqu'il la voit faire, absente. Toujours absente depuis qu'il a prononcé ces minuscules mots à l'impact trop grand.  
Leurs mains se frôlent lorsqu'ils se lèvent, un contact aussi électrique que lorsqu'ils n 'étaient pas encore ensembles. Les empêchant cette fois ci de réprimer leur instinct. Ils se regardent, l'espace d'une seconde avec l'étrange sensation de se re-découvrir. La même peur, la même appréhension teintée de désir, comme si, ce malentendu les avaient renvoyé dans le passé, trois ans plus tôt lorsque le moindre contact les faisait frissonner en leur rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir cette ligne invisible qu'ils avaient eux-même tracée.  
C'est peut-être ça. J'ai peut être peur de franchir cette nouvelle ligne. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. C'était là, c'était comme ça. Je devais réagir en conséquence, mon instinct de conservation a prit le dessus. Là c'est différent, c'est un cap auquel je m'attendais, qui me faisait peur autant que Booth a peur de dire à Parker que nous allons nous marier. Je... Je ne viens pas de dire ça. Enfin, de penser ça. Non. Rhaa, je hais la psychologie.

Désireuse de mettre entre parenthèse sa réflexion, elle tente une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour. Le père Sieppe a commencé à parler plusieurs minutes auparavant, mais elle commence seulement à saisir ce qu'il dit. Prête à tout écouter pourvu que sa tête la laisse tranquille durant l'heure à venir. Ça dure bien une heure une messe? Je ne peux même pas demander à Booth...

- ... Et vous vous demandez, où est ma place? Qui suis-je? Puis-je exister sans la présence des autres? Et quelle sera ma place perdu au milieu de ces autres? La peur de se perdre dans ses semblables est légitime à condition que l'on oublie pas qu'on ne saurait réellement exister sans eux...

La voix claire du prêtre résonne dans l'église avec une force que Tempérance n'avait jamais connu. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue à une procession religieuse, hormis lorsqu'il était question d'enquêtes ou bien d'évènements majeurs, d'ailleurs, la dernière fois c'était pour le mariage d'Angela et Hodgins. Un signe du destin qu'elle s'empresse de mettre de côté, de peur que son esprit ne reprenne sa course folle.  
Quand je l'ai connu il allait plus souvent à l'église qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Sa mère m'en voudrait. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille non plus. Il m'en veut? Il a l'air plus triste qu'en colère. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de me perdre en lui, c'est juste... qu'il prend tellement de place, il est tellement... toujours là. Et je dors, je respire, je vis Seeley Booth. Bon, rationnellement parlant c'est impossible; mais si je devais utiliser l'une de ces métaphores dont il a le secret, je dirais que je l'ai dans les os.  
Et encore une fois, elle réprime l'envie de tapoter sur son épaule pour lui demander si elle ne s'est pas trompée; oui, elle l'a dans la peau. Chacun de ses gestes se tournent vers lui depuis le matin jusqu'au soir. Est-ce que c'est ça qui me fait penser que j'ai envie de l'épouser? Mais qui me fait peur?  
Les minutes passent, et Bones oscille entre réflexion et contemplation, incapable de se fixer sur l'un ou sur l'autre, sans jamais voir que de temps en temps, Booth la regarde avec tendresse, comme toujours. Les agissements du couple soigneusement observés par ses parents, conscients que quelque chose est en train de se passer. Du moins, l'espérant.

- La vérité mes amis, est que nous sommes tous seuls face au Seigneur; mais ici... Ici nos rencontres jalonnent notre parcours et ajoutent à notre nature fondamentale la force de l'autre. N'ayez pas peur, n'ayez jamais peur d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Parce que ce quelqu'un a aussi besoin de vous.

Sa gorge la serre soudain, il a fallu qu'elle vienne dans une église pour que tout devienne limpide. Elle, une empiriste convaincue. Même si elle est prête à répéter encore une douzaine de fois combien elle hait la psychologie, une vérité fondamentale vient de la frapper de plein fouet. Oui j'ai besoin de lui, mais ça ne me rend pas faible, ni moins moi même. Il a besoin de moi lui aussi sinon il ne voudrait pas m'épouser; s'il a besoin de moi ça veut dire qu'il sera là, avec moi. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas plus dépendante de lui qu'il ne l'est de moi. Ça veut dire que Wyatt avait raison... Nous avons tous les deux un gros problème de domination/soumission.  
Dernière observation qui lui est bien égal lorsque, soulagée, elle glisse sa main dans celle de Booth, sans le regarder. Se contentant de sourire d'un sourire paisible. Assuré.  
Il sourit. Parce qu'une fois encore, ils ont pensé à la même chose au même moment. Puis, soudain, elle pose son menton contre son épaule, le couvrant d'un regard frisant l'adoration. Là, dans un murmure:

- Je suis désolée.

Il la laisse déposer un rapide baiser entre son cou et son oreille avant de répondre, souriant toujours:

- C'est moi. Je savais que tu n'aimais pas les surprises.

Cette fois, c'est le besoin de s'embrasser qu'ils combattent au même moment. Mais Booth ne manque pas d'apercevoir l'expression de sa mère; soulagée. Pour ne pas dire comblée. Tu seras un homme mon fils, parce qu'à tes côtés se trouve la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

* * *

Je n'ai pas envie de partir. C'est ce que Bones se répète comme un mantra depuis une dizaine de minutes. Passés les au revoir, les conseils, les embrassades elle s'est installée dans la voiture avec la mélancolie de la Tempérance de 15 ans. C'est une nouvelle famille qu'elle a l'impression d'abandonner. Non, je ne devrais pas penser ça, j'ai Booth, nous avons notre propre famille. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'abord?  
Il était retourné à l'intérieur quelques minutes auparavant, après que sa mère lui ait demandé de la rejoindre, conspiratrice. Elle est peut-être en train de le persuader que je ne suis pas la femme qui lui faut... Bones tend le cou pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette de son futur mari -mon futur mari. Wow, ça fait peur. Mais elle ne voit que la neige tomber à gros flocons. S'il ne se dépêche pas nous allons rester coincés ici. Aaah, oui! Prends ton temps, comme ça nous resterons coincés ici!  
A l'intérieur, Catherine tient fermement serrées les mains de son fils sur un petit écrin noir. Lui faisant promettre de le garder avec lui.

- Mais ça devrait revenir à Jared...

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça? Pas vrai? Rhaaa, non, elle me fait encore son regard désapprobateur.

- Seeley, ne discute pas. Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que Jared l'ait.

Il sourit; le sourire du petit garçon jalousement flatté d'être préféré par sa maman. Où est-ce que c'est Bones qu'elle préfère? Elle ne m'avait pas donné la bague pour Rebecca. Bon en même temps il n'y avait aucune raison pour, mais... Elle pense que je suis mieux que Jared. C'est mal le petit sourire triomphant, je sais. Pardon.

- Il va t'en vouloir le jour où il demandera Trina en mariage.

Le simple fait de mentionner son frère le ramène à la compétitivité fraternelle qui a occupé toute son adolescence. Et à mesure qu'il se remémore les années à se battre, à essayer d'épater les filles, à conduire la voiture de leur père sans sa permission et faire une quantité de bêtises du même acabit; il resserre son étreinte sur le petit écrin placé entre ses mains. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas faire le gentil. Après tout, maman veut que je l'ai, pourquoi me battre avec elle?

- Tu prends cette bague. Ta grand-mère voudrait que tu l'aies. Elle adorerait Tempérance.

Il acquiesce. Se rappelant aussitôt pourquoi il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Oui il voulait faire le bien, il voulait changer les choses. Mais il voulait prouver à son frère qu'il était meilleur que lui. Il n'en avait tiré aucune gloire, il avait juste souffert. Cette fois ça semble différent. J'aime mon frère. Je veux dire... C'est mon frère. Mais maman me préfère. Le petit sourire mesquin lui revient aussitôt; et sa mère se surprend encore à être attendrie par son inépuisable capacité à charmer qui il veut, quand il veut. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, y retirant l'ombre laissée par son rouge à lèvres. Il avait oublié le bonheur d'être le fils de sa mère.

- Prends soin de toi mon chéri. Vas retrouver ta petite famille. Embrasse Parker pour moi et dis à Rebecca... Oh, tu sais ce que je voudrais que tu lui dises...

Il rit.

- Je pense qu'elle le sait aussi.

Il n'a pas envie de partir. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ça n'avait plus été le cas. Il comprend alors pourquoi sa mère lui a donné cet anneau. Pas une question de préférence, de compétition. Juste l'amour. Il se rend compte qu'elle a toujours été là, même lorsque lui ne l'était pas; elle était présente et il refusait de le voir. C'est lui qui voulait la quitter, lui qui pensait ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais elle l'a toujours aimé. C'est tout ce que cet anneau symbolise.  
Il la serre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime maman.  
- Moi aussi mon fils.

Se retenant de verser les larmes qu'elle sent déjà s'accumuler, Catherine s'extrait de l'étreinte de son enfant avec une nouvelle fois, la sensation qu'un ange est passé chez elle. Un ange qui doit s'impatienter.

- Va rejoindre Tempérance. La pauvre doit se demander ce qui se passe.

On ne fait pas attendre les anges...

* * *

Au grand dam du dit ange, il n'a pas suffisamment neigé pour rester à Philadelphie. Booth en venant même à lui vanter les mérites des multiples identifications l'attendant au Jeffersonian pour lui remonter le moral -vainement. Il a donc fallu passer par la case diner et tester toutes les variétés de tartes disponibles pour noyer son chagrin. Évidemment, il est ravi que tout se soit passé aussi bien, et même le joueur dégénéré sommeillant en lui n'aurait pas parié un cent là dessus sans l'avoir vu de ses yeux vus. Mais il commence à craindre que la relation entre les deux femmes de sa vie ne soit trop fusionnelle pour son propre bien. Il a déjà eu assez de mal comme ça a empêcher que les photos compromettantes ne sortent de l'ombre ce week-end... Comment faire pour réitérer si elles se voient toutes les semaines?  
Moi bébé sur le pot, c'est mignon; mes dents de lait en moins ou mes parties de pêche c'est génial. Mais ma veste queue de pie sur un jean pour le bal de promo ça l'est beaucoup moins. Et puis d'abord je n'ai jamais vu de photos d'elle adolescente. Rhaa, Seeley fais pas l'idiot. A cet âge là elle avait autre chose à penser... L'idée que son adolescence n'a pas été aussi exemplaire que la sienne le ramène à la réalité alors qu'ils retrouvent le paysage familier de leur « capitale fédérale », comme l'appelait George Washington. Il tourne la tête pour la regarder, elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis Baltimore. Ses mains sont posées sur son ventre, le protégeant inconsciemment du monde extérieur. Elle sourit. Comme d'habitude il se demande à quoi elle rêve, et comme toujours il espère que c'est parce qu'elle rêve de lui qu'elle semble si heureuse. Il l'a si souvent vue pleurer.

- Arrête de me regarder et regarde la route.

Il sursaute. Ah bon sang!

- Tu es réveillée?  
- C'est une question rhétorique?

Elle ouvre les yeux en lui lançant un sourire dont elle a le secret, celui qui le fait se sentir totalement stupide. Et le pire, c'est qu'il adore ça. Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle a fait semblait de dormir?

- Je pensais que tu dormais.

Elle lui caresse la joue. Une légère ombre s'y trouve déjà. L'instant de la journée qu'elle préfère, l'instant où elle le préfère. Comment laisser le sommeil la priver de ça? Bon d'accord, elle a extrêmement soif, ce qui n'aide pas. Mais elle a envie de mettre les observations factuelles de côté pour le moment. Autant en profiter.  
Il le sait lui aussi. Alors il en profite. Il embrasse la paume de sa main, ne demande rien de plus que le silence de l'instant. Même si il a horreur du silence, de son propre aveu -ça l'ennuie. Ici, pour rien au monde il ne dérangerait l'harmonie présente. Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Tempérance, à n'échanger que des sourires.

- Eh Bones, tu es folle de faire ça!

La parole lui revient lorsqu'il voit sa bien aimée s'installer sur le comptoir en appuyant sur le la touche rewind du répondeur. Il sait qu'il va se faire rabrouer mais pour lui, sauter sur un comptoir aussi haut lorsqu'on est enceinte c'est pire qu'un geste de défi, c'est suicidaire. Évidemment, elle le dévisage, alors qu'en fond la voix d'Angela raisonne de tous ses « Comment ça s'est passé chez les Booth? » et « Mais où est-ce que vous êtes? Allumez vos portables, je suis inquiète moi! Rappelle moi avant que je fasse une syncope Bren! ».

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Il se rapproche d'elle en désignant l'objet du délit:

- Tu as sauté sur le comptoir, c'est... mauvais pour le bébé.

Elle se moque de moi. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Quels sont les risques Dr Booth?

Il se rapproche encore, se tenant maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. La tête baissée comme un enfant prit en faute, il joue avec le fil du répondeur:

- Il pourrait avoir des vertiges...

Son sourire radieux, elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Booth et l'attire dans un câlin qu'elle ne cache pas avoir attendu. Enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule, elle laisse échapper un soupir qui en dit long. Puis après quelques instants, sans bouger de ce petit nid douillet:

- Tu me prêteras ta maman?  
- Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Elle sait qu'il lui fait son sourire charmeur. Elle a envie de le voir. Même s'il rechigne à la laisser quitter ses bras, il la laisse faire quand elle commence à tracer le contour de son visage avec son index. L'adoration qu'il lit dans son regard le fait frissonner. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il ne sait même pas s'il le mérite.

- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Pourquoi je n'ose pas? C'est ma future-femme. Elle me pétrifie encore. Elle a encore ce pouvoir sur moi. Seigneur j'espère qu'elle l'aura toujours. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes, son si joli sourire de larmes. Elle renifle, on dirait une gamine, adorable gamine:

- Si seulement j'arrivais à me contrôler.

Il essuie ses larmes, lentement. C'est maintenant son tour de la couvrir de toute l'adoration possible. Son pouce s'attarde sur sa pommette droite, il s'émerveille de la fragilité de sa peau. Est-ce-que qui que ce soit hormis moi a la moindre idée de qui elle est réellement? J'espère que non. Cette partie d'elle est à moi. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'entend pas...

- J'aime ça quand tu ne te contrôles pas.

Sa Bones sourit à ce genre de commentaire, la Bones habituelle aurait dit que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Sa Bones l'emprisonne dans une étreinte possessive, la Bones que tout le monde connaît se serait tendue à la simple idée qu'elle puisse un jour s'agripper à Seeley Booth comme s'il était la seule chose existant encore dans son univers. Et surtout, cette Bones n'aurait jamais osé lui dire ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui avouer.

- Tu sais... J'avais peur d'avoir besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à saisir l'intensité avec laquelle j'ai besoin de toi. Le mot ne veut rien dire. Je voudrais pouvoir le rationaliser avec des faits. Mais un mot, ce n'est... qu'un mot.

Ma Bones. J'ai parlé... pensé, trop vite. Comment je rationalise ça? C'est pas moi qui lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas rationaliser l'amour? Comment je rationalise le besoin? Je lui dis que j'ai besoin de la voir sourire tous les matins ou de lui tenir la main pour être certaine qu'elle est bien là? Ce sont des mots. Jamais une femme ne m'avait rien demandé de plus que des mots. Un je t'aime, « le » je t'aime c'était le grand pas. Avec elle c'est... une réinvention constante.

- Okay, je vais essayer de te dire de quelle manière moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Mmh... Je sais. En fait, j'ai besoin de toi au point d'avoir envie de te trimballer...

Il la soulève du comptoir et la garde dans ses bras, faisant mine de la promener autour de la pièce en continuant sa petite tirade rationnelle:

- ... Comme ça, toute la journée. Ce serait idéal.

Elle hoche la tête, la Bones terre à terre est de retour:

- Ce ne serait pas très pratique.

Ma Bones. Il sourit:

- Mais ça me serait égal parce que tu serais toujours dans mes bras.

L'heure du jugement arrive. Elle est en train de peser le pour et le contre. S'il pense que sa petite théorie est toujours aussi efficace maintenant qu'il l'a mise en pratique, il sait aussi qu'il a face à lui celle qui n'a pas son pareil pour déboulonner toutes les théories, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais... Cette fois il semble qu'il ait réussi à paraître suffisamment « rationnel ». Pourvu que je ne devienne pas comme Zack.

- Je pense avoir saisi l'idée générale.

Ma Bones. Il la repose sur le comptoir, une sensation familière l'envahissant comme toujours depuis trois ans lorsqu'ils argumentent. L'envie de... l'énerver. Juste un peu.

- Tant mieux. Tu commençais à peser lourd.

Il prend sa tape sur l'épaule comme une récompense. Et la remarque l'accompagnant comme une consécration:

- Alors c'est ce que veut dire le mariage? C'est pour pouvoir me porter partout que tu m'as demandé?

Il acquiesce:

- Je pense oui. Sauf que...

Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste. Cette fois il ne pense plus que c'est le moment, il le sait au plus profond de son coeur. Quand il sent le petit écrin remis par sa mère, il continue:

- ... Sauf que je ne te porterai pas partout mais je te donnerai ça pour que tu saches que je serai toujours là.

Il ouvre l'écrin. A l'intérieur se trouve la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère, un anneau en platine sertie de petites diamants. Simple, beau, vrai, comme Bones. Il comprend d'autant plus pourquoi sa mère a préféré la lui donner à lui et non à son frère. Cette bague, c'est Bones.

- Tu... veux bien la porter?

Ce n'est pas tant par appréhension que par défi qu'il lui pose la question. Et elle le relève, lui offrant son plus joli sourire en tendant son annulaire:

- A ton avis, imbécile?

Quand je compare cette demande à celle que j'ai faite à Rebecca... Aucune comparaison possible en réalité. C'est la mère de mon fils, je l'adore mais jamais elle ne m'a rendu aussi fou que Bones. Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre un moment pareil. Ça fait pas trop adolescent en chaleur ce que je viens de dire? Il lui passe la bague au doigt, aussi littéralement que le terme veut bien le laisser entendre, puis embrasse sa main. Est-ce que j'ai droit à autant de perfection? Lorsqu'elle lui caresse les cheveux en mimant un nouveau « je t'aime », il prie de toutes ses forces pour que la perfection ne s'arrête jamais.

- Elle est magnifique. Mais tu sais qu'anthropologiquement parlant ça signifie que tu marques ton territoire? Les bijoux équivalent à...

Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait sans un couplet sur l'anthropologie. Auquel il se hâte de mettre fin en l'embrassant. Rien de fougueux, ni passionné juste... De quoi argumenter; encore:

- à des baisers?!

Elle déteste adorer son sourire auto-satisfait; consciente de la contradiction dont elle vient de se rendre coupable, elle préfère se concentrer sur le jeu plutôt que sur les faits:

- La réponse anthropologique à ta question devrait être « non », mais dans le cas présent j'imagine que la réponse appropriée est un « oui ».

Le « oui » qu'il attendait. Le sourire qu'il espérait. Un mot un seul. Si contrairement à elle il n'a pas besoin d'actes pour saisir toute la structure engendrée par les mots c'est parce qu'il sait combien il est difficile pour elle de les prononcer. Ce oui, peu importe à quoi il se rapporte... Lui donne l'impression qu'un monde nouveau s'ouvre à eux encore une fois.

**A SUIIIIIIIIIVRE et moua je vais me couchheeer!!**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Coucou!!  
Mille millions de fois désolée de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement à vos reviews (pour lesquelles je vous remercie encore -c'est un tel plaisir de vous lire), mais j'ai manqué de temps malheureusement. La preuve par la taille de ce chapitre qui est en fait un chapitre assez sadique parce qu'il va introduire la 2e partie de l'histoire que je compte écrire après mes révisions/partiels. Et il finit en cliffhanger.  
J'ai fait pas mal de variations de ton dernièrement, et là je pensais que c'était nécessaire d'introduire quelque chose de nouveau, qui rendrait leur relation plus complète et réaliste. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais je sais que vous serez frustrés à la fin. Disons que c'est une catastasis dans le langage théâtral, je relance l'action lol.  
Grand grand merci à tous mes reviewers, pour votre fidélité et votre patience, je promets que le prochain chapitre sera immensément plus long que celui çi!!  
Gros bizzz à tous.**_

Ce matin là, Booth s'était levé en se disant qu'il aurait certainement une dure journée. Pas un vague pressentiment, le genre de sensation erronée que l'on peut avoir lorsqu'on a entendu un horoscope n'étant pas à notre goût pendant notre petit déjeuner mal luné. Non, il _savait_ que cette journée serait loin d'être parfaite. Non pas qu'il ait jamais été habitué à ce que la vie coule telle un long fleuve tranquille mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé que ce serait le bon moment pour lui d'annoncer à Rebecca la... _les_ nouvelles. Il l'avait appelée l'avant veille, lui avait demandé de se libérer pour le déjeuner sans préciser l'importance de leur rencontre -pas besoin de le faire, elle le sentira à ma voix, s'était-il alors dit. Une tension que l'autre femme de sa vie n'a d'ailleurs eu aucune peine à ressentir. Encore moins lors du matin fatidique:

- Tu es énervé?

Elle s'installe à table face à lui, feuillette un rapport d'enquête posé près d'elle tout en buvant son café; sachant pertinemment qu'elle est en train de faire deux choses qu'il essaie désespérément de la convaincre de ne pas faire. Elle chercherait à faire sortir l'animal de sa tanière qu'elle ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. Et ça ne rate pas. Il relève la tête de son journal, mâchoires serrées:

- Je ne suis pas énervé.

Elle avale une gorgée, repose sa tasse, tourne une page du dossier méthodiquement, le tout en espérant qu'il se rende compte de son petit manège avant qu'elle ne s'énerve elle-même:

- Si, tu es énervé.  
- Je ne suis pas...

Gagné. Si elle ne cache pas que son regard noir la fait frissonner -pas de peur non, de quelque chose beaucoup moins avouable- elle attend surtout qu'il lui avoue ce qui le rend si nerveux. Bien entendu elle sait parfaitement de quoi il s'agit. Elle a juste envie qu'il le lui dise. Depuis quand je suis devenue aussi irritante?

- Bones.

Je m'en veux. Je ne devrais pas le torturer. Il est assez malheureux comme ça. Mais ça m'énerve qu'il soit malheureux pour ça. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne suis PAS jalouse. Non.

- Quoi?

Elle se fiche de moi. Elle voit pas que c'est pas le moment? Elle pourrait être un minimum plus subtile dans sa tentative? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé réellement irrité par le comportement de Bones, et bizarrement, pour la première fois il sait qu'il a tort. Leurs années passées à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non l'avaient toujours rendu fou de certitudes quant à la légitimité de ses positions. Mais aujourd'hui? Il sait que le problème vient de lui. Le problème vient de lui et pourtant il lui en veut... Et il s'en veut de lui en vouloir. Aussi peu clair que cela puisse paraître. Il désigne du doigt la tasse de café qu'elle ose encore porter à sa bouche comme pour le narguer effrontément:

- Le docteur t'a demandé d'arrêter.  
- La caféine n'a qu'une incidence limitée sur...  
Il l'arrête d'un signe de main:  
- Pas ce matin bébé.

Vexée, elle acquiesce. Il est vraiment énervé. Contre moi maintenant. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais contradiction aidant, elle s'attache à continuer son entreprise de démolition avec un sourire mesquin. Elle pose sa tasse près de lui pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle capitule, puis:

- Tu vois, tu es énervé.  
Il soupire.  
- Oui je suis énervé. Parce que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour me gâcher la journée.

Quoi?? Elle ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de ce genre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, cette fois elle tente vraiment de retenir des larmes qu'elle ne parvient même pas à identifier. Évidemment il s'en veut, lui, la faire pleurer? Il tuerait n'importe qui cherchant à lui faire du mal et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui le fait. Est-ce que je lui en veux inconsciemment de me forcer à tout annoncer à Parker? Si c'est le cas, je suis le roi des connards. Elle inspire, le regard baissé sur le dossier. Elle a décidé de lui prouver qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

- Tu as fait un erreur, ce n'est pas possible qu'on ait fracturé l'os iliac de la victime en la poussant. Les sillons dans l'os prouvent que la personne était allongée sur le dos au moment de l'impact.

Il essaie de faire l'impasse sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas consulter le dossier, histoire de réparer la méchanceté gratuite dont il a fait preuve mais il sait qu'elle continue à essayer de le pousser à bout et il ne veut pas perdre la partie.

- Si tu consultes ce dossier sans avoir participé à l'enquête tu...

Elle ferme le dossier, se souvenant à peine de la raison pour laquelle tout a commencé, hormis le fait qu'elle lui en veut.

- C'est vrai que le procureur risque de savoir que j'ai lu ce dossier totalement incomplet en prenant mon petit déjeuner chez moi avec mon ancien partenaire qui sait que je suis la meilleure anthropologue judiciaire de ce pays, et là, forcément, il risque de déclarer qu'il y a vice de forme et laisser échapper un innocent qui aura été accusé à tort par une équipe incompétente, qui ne sait même pas qu'on ne fracture par un os iliac aussi facilement au cours d'une chute.

Il grimace, vexé. Quand elle se met à parler aussi vite il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, faire mieux qu'elle. Et il hésite entre se moquer de son soudain usage de sarcasme ou de son assistant adoré. Totalement inconscient du fait qu'il est entré dans un jeu stupide qui ne fait que lui servir de palliatif à une peur qui elle, est bien réelle:

- Demande à Zack pour ton os eliac, ce n'est pas mon travail.  
- Iliac.  
- C'est pareil.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Si tu arrêtais de vulgariser mon travail pour tenter de justifier ta propre ignorance tu comprendrais peut-être l'importance de ce que tu considères un détail.  
Il claque sa tasse contre la table.  
- Ok, ça va. J'y vais, je vais être en retard.

Attrapant toutes ses affaires, il ne laisse pas le temps à Tempérance de réaliser l'absurdité de la situation; juste, le temps de la frustrer en coupant net leur conversation. C'est la première fois qu'il quitte l'appartement sans lui dire aurevoir, la première fois qu'ils se quittent sur un malentendu. J'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi irritant?  
Elle regarde la porte pendant une longue minute en espérant qu'il revienne. Mais rien. Elle s'en veut d'être aussi sentimentale, jure qu'elle ne laissera plus jamais ses humeurs contrarier son raisonnement. Puis elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers la porte. Elle commence à débarrasser la table et réalise qu'il a oublié son dossier. Elle l'observe comme une relique, ne réalisant qu'elle pleure que lorsqu'elle voit deux gouttelettes d'eau tâcher la chemise de kraft.  
Elle s'était levée en se disant que ce serait une bonne journée, pas comme quand on ouvre ses volets et qu'on entend les oiseaux nous inviter dehors, non. Elle _savait_ qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Booth l'avait réveillée avec un baiser, elle avait eu une faim de loup et le bébé gigotait pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Personne ne l'avait jamais habituée à ce genre de sensation, la félicité. Et puis sans crier gare, la réalité était revenue frapper à sa porte. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait devoir annoncer la... _les_ nouvelles à Rebecca. Et il était énervé. Contre elle? Contre qui? Je ne l'ai pas forcé à faire ça. Il faut le faire, c'est tout.  
Elle se réinstalle à table pour essayer de comprendre, méthodiquement. Les pour, les contre, les raisons. Rien ne semble porter un sens quelconque. Elle a passé trois ans à surenchérir maladroitement dès que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui au lieu de l'apaiser. Pourquoi? Pour comprendre? C'est ça. Pour comprendre. Et ce matin encore elle a voulu comprendre. Ma plus grande qualité et mon pire défaut. Si tant est qu'une telle chose soit possible. Papa m'a toujours dit... Elle se fixe. Papa. Sans plus réfléchir elle se lève et attrape son sac avant de filer à son tour. Elle vient de comprendre.

**_A suiiiiiiiivre!! (Voila une Catastasis hum...pas plus sadique que ce qu'ils nous préparent avec le Season Finale de la saison 3 :p)_**


	17. Author's note ters

**Coucou tout le monde!!  
Un million d'excuses pour vous avoir fait penser que ce serait un nouveau chapitre avec cette note, mais je me devais de vous dire que le dit chapitre va vite arriver!! Je suis dessus. Il est écrit au brouillon, j'ai juste à faire "l'habillement", c'est à dire ajouter la narration aux dialogues que j'écris en premier sur un calepin. Moui, j'ai des méthodes particulières. Pour tout vous dire, j'écris les dialogues en anglais, et je les traduis en y mettant toute la sauce stream-of-consciousness, interior monologue et compagnie; ce que j'ai commencé au début de mes vacances mais que j'ai laissé de côté parce que j'ai glandé dans tout mon besoin de repos et j'ai travaillé à d'autres trucs jusque là. Puis je vous cacherai pas que la fin de la saison 3 m'a un peu refroidit. Mais bon, la saison 4 s'annonce spectaculaire donc je me remets dedans jusqu'au 26 aout et au Season Premiere Londonien qui pourrait voir des "choses" se produire (je ne dis rien de plus).  
J'ai donc très envie de donner une suite digne de ce nom à notre couple préféré parce que qui dit vacances dit hormones et qui dit hormones dit trop-plein d'affection. Je vais donc l'exprimer par écrit, le canaliser même pour ne pas risquer de faire des bétises d'été comme on les regrette toujours après coup. Je vous souhaite donc à tous/toutes bon repos, ça fait un bien fou, je l'avoue.  
Gros bisous et à très vite!**


	18. Chapter 15

**  
Oh dear mother of God! Combien de temps j'ai attendu pour reposter un chapitre!! Le fait est que je voulais attendre le début de la saison 4 de Bones-y pour voir si mon amour profond pour la série allait revenir. Parce que bon, sans vous spoiler, le final de la saison 3 est pas forcément facile sentimentalement, même si narrativement, comme je me plais à le répéter, c'est plutôt très très bien fait. Donc j'ai laissé passer l'été, le repos et tout le reste -and that's a thrill to anybody, let's face it- pour me concentrer sur la saison 4 qui est particulièrement sensas, l'épisode de cette semaine était très touchant, avec un symbolisme lié à Booth qui laisse présager pas mal de bonnes trames. Aujourd'hui, nous avons apprit que Jared, le petit frère de Booth serait joué par Brendan Fehr, alias Mickael dans Roswell. Bon j'avoue que ça fait bizarre, mais pourquoi pas. Ah, et le tout dernier script dont on ait eu écho, se passe exclusivement à bord d'un avion en route pour la Chine. Booth essayant de rejoindre Bones en Première Classe. Ça promet!  
Bien entendu, merci pour vos reviews, messages et tout ce qui m'a rappelée à votre bon souvenir!! Voici donc le chapitre que j'ai écrit hier soir, et j'ai prévu une petite adaptation liée aux évènements de la saison trois dans le chapitre à venir -la trame sera identique quoi qu'il arrive, mais ça aidera à « thicken » l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi. Et puis de toute façon je suis en train de regarder les Dessous de Palm Beach (oui, je le confesse).**

* * *

- Seeley, est-ce que je t'ennuie?

Relevant les yeux avec toute l'innocence d'un coupable prit la main dans le sac, il essaie de trouver une excuse digne de ce nom sans trop y parvenir. Préférant la réplique bateau toujours utile lorsqu'on cherche à gagner du temps:

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

D'un mouvement de la main, Rebecca désigne le téléphone portable de son ex, négligemment posé sur la table et qu'il n'a eu de cesse de tripoter depuis qu'ils se sont installés tous les deux. Évidemment, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui de lui dire qu'il s'est disputé avec Bones et qu'il attend désespérément son coup de fil depuis le début de la matinée, oscillant entre culpabilité et orgueil mal placé. Mais c'est encore une fois ce satané orgueil qui lui cimente la bouche comme ce fut trop souvent le cas par le passé, et elle le sait:

- Quelque chose ne va pas, pas vrai? Tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais invitée à déjeuner...

Dieu Merci. Sans le savoir elle vient de lui permettre l'esquive du siècle. Ce qu'il craignait au départ devenant tout d'un coup l'échappatoire toute désignée; de quoi l'amener à se questionner à nouveau... J'ai risqué de tout foutre en l'air pour ça? Pour des mots? Il se sent soudainement tellement ridicule qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer un rire sardonique.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Tu m'as bien invitée pour une raison, non? Ça fait déjà longtemps que toi et moi on en est plus aux rendez-vous clandestins.

Il repasse rapidement au sourire forcé, la voix de son ex compagne lui rappelant l'immédiateté de l'annonce à faire. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisse pas emprisonner dans ce que Bones appelerait à raison une « peur irrationnelle ». Si elle s'était gentillement moquée de sa phobie des clowns, elle allait certainement lui en vouloir encore longtemps d'avoir déchaîné sur elle les enfers d'une peur bien plus primaire. Celle de perdre son fils. Il avait refusé de l'admettre, il l'avait même totalement nié, mais tout était soudainement clair, et son sentiment de ridicule ne pouvait qu'accentuer avec cette découverte. Et maintenant la seule chose dont j'ai peur c'est de perdre Bones, parce que c'est la seule que je pourrais vraiment perdre si jamais je n'étais pas capable de trouver les mots. Toujours ces saletés de mots. Elle a raison quand elle dit qu'ils ne sont pas capables de donner leur sens aux choses, aux sentiments, aux actes. De petites cases, bien trop petites pour tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui faire comprendre ce matin, et avant, et toujours. Et elle ne m'appelle toujours pas. Elle ne le fera pas.  
Réalisant qu'il devrait sans doute mettre fin à cet instant de mutisme commençant à se prolonger, il inspire profondément. Presque salvateur, l'air qui encombre maintenant ses poumons lui donne l'impression de représenter le poids de cette révélation qu'il a gardé trop longtemps en lui. Puis, soufflant:

- Je t'ai demandé de venir parce-que je voulais te dire que Tempérance est enceinte.

Voilà, c'est fait. Notre sort est entre vos mains Seigneur. Alors qu'il observe Rebecca réagir lentement à la nouvelle, il est étonné de ne pas la voir porter l'un des signes indiquant un malaise dissimulé. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle sourit, elle est immobile, à l'aise. Tout semble normal. Là il laisse échapper un sourire de soulagement qu'il ne pensait pas avoir étouffé jusqu'ici. Elle le remarque, et c'est à cet instant que son regard s'assombrit:

- Pourquoi tu soupires? Tu avais peur de me le dire?

Il hausse un sourcil, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il essaie de donner aux évènements majeurs une signification mineure:

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement vexée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à vouloir tout savoir tout de suite en toutes circonstances, bon sang!! Je vais me faire moine. Sans rire. Non... Pas si je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une arme.

- Seeley, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Combien de temps tu as attendu pour me le dire?

Il grimace:

- Tu veux dire, depuis combien de temps elle est enceinte?

Elle acquiesce, presque inquisitrice, les bras croisés avec la même détermination qu'une autre des femmes de sa vie. Un détail qui le ferait encore sourire si elle ne lui fichait pas la trouille à ce point:

- De... 4 mois. Enfin, 4 mois et demi.

- Tu as attendu presque 5 mois pour me le dire?? Comment est-ce que je vais préparer Parker à ce changement en si peu de temps??

D'accord. Donc mes peurs étaient justifiées? Quoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Est-ce que c'est parce que je connais Rebecca par coeur que je me doutais de sa réaction ou bien est-ce que vous me punissez juste pour ma lâcheté? Et puis pourquoi je vous parle de toutes façons, aujourd'hui vous avez décidé de me laisser dans le pétrin. Il ne manquerait plus que je me frite avec Cam et la journée serait parfaite. Oui il avait prévu sa réaction, oui il se sent stupide de ne pas avoir prévu celle de Bones, en résumé, il se sent tout bonnement minable. Alors pourquoi continuer à s'embarrasser avec des mensonges censés rassurer? Le seul qu'il pense avoir essayé de rassurer jusqu'ici c'est lui et lui seul. Et Bones ne l'appelle toujours pas.

- J'y ai pensé figure toi! C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu pour t'en parler, pour ça que j'ai tergiversé. Bones m'en veut de ne rien t'avoir dit, tu m'en veux, vous m'en voulez toutes, mettez vous ensemble et élevez mes enfants dans une de ces fermes bio de Virginie et moi j'irai en enfer, là où vous voulez me voir!

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'emporterait, mais peut-être était-ce là une réminiscence de son état du matin. Il s'en veut néanmoins d'avantage encore maintenant qu'il a explosé pour de bon. Des regards se tournent vers eux dans le restaurant, auxquels il répond par un sourire gêné. Le temps pour lui de voir Rebecca lui offrir un sourire gageure de paix. Perplexe, il lâche sa question en haussant un sourcil:

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me répondre?

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été une telle source d'angoisse Seeley. Je ne savais pas que... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, à propos du Dr Brennan. Enfin, de Tempérance.

Il ferme les yeux, prêt au pire. Il n'a visiblement pas imprimé le début de sa phrase, ni même l'étrange changement dans son attitude. Il ne sait plus où elle veut en venir depuis que son premier sourire s'est mué en une colère si rapidement dissipée. Lorsqu'elle lui prend la main pour qu'il ré-ouvre les yeux, il se sent mal à l'aise, mais pas pour la raison qu'il aurait imaginé. Elle le regarde fixement, rassurante:

- Il y a un peu moins de deux ans, elle était venue me demander pourquoi toi et moi nous n'étions pas mariés. Elle pensait... Elle m'a dit que tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas épousé parce-ce que je pensais que tu ne serais pas un bon exemple en tant que père, que ton passé te pesait. Elle m'a demandé... de te dire... la vérité. Que tu avais besoin de savoir que tu étais un bon père. Moi je n'en savais rien. J'ai rarement su quelles étaient tes angoisses. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de continuer à ne pas voir. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils. Je le sais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont assis, il sourit avec plaisir. Parce-qu'elle vient de trouver les mots, ces satanés mots, et parce qu'elle vient de lui rappeler qui est Tempérance Brennan. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. De quoi lui donner envie de terminer ce qu'il a commencé, en toute honnêteté, libéré de ses angoisses:

- J'ai eu peur qu'il se sente rejeté.

Elle acquiesce encore, cette fois avec compréhension, avec empathie. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, mais il espère qu'elle s'en doute. Oui, elle s'en doute certainement.

- Cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle famille, j'ai repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix. Mais quand j'ai demandé à Bones de m'épouser...

Il voit sa gorge se serrer. Peut-être qu'elle ne se doutait pas vraiment de ce qui l'attendait. Elle essaie désespérément de continuer à sourire, mais elle n'y arrive plus. Son étreinte sur la main de Booth se desserre lentement; là c'est elle qui se sent idiote de ne pas réussir à se contrôler:

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Elle est enceinte, vous allez vous marier. C'est logique, normal.  
Elle a les larmes aux yeux, son sentiment de stupidité s'accentue; et à Booth de porter une culpabilité insoupçonnée jusqu'ici. L'autre partie de cette peur irrationnelle qu'il n'avait pas communiqué à Bones. Elle sourit encore, pour alléger l'atmosphère:

- Excuse moi, je suis ridicule. Je suis très heureuse pour toi, pour vous. Parker adore le Dr Brennan. Tempérance. Je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à se faire à la situation. Vous aviez à peine commencé à travailler ensemble qu'il l'appelait déjà « la chérie de papa ». Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je ferai le nécessaire pour le préparer à tout ça.

Son regard des moments les plus difficiles à supporter, ce n'est plus pour son fils qu'il s'inquiète:

- Rebecca, je suis désolé, je...

D'un geste de la main, elle l'interrompt, reniflant comme une petite fille qui vient de perdre son doudou. Elle semble fragile, aussi fragile que Bones quelques heures auparavant. Décidément, c'est ma journée bourreau, c'est ça? Je passe du connard frileux au connard égoïste, ce sera quoi d'ici à la fin de l'après-midi?

- Non, Seeley, c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de refaire ta vie. Notre chance nous l'avons eu. J'en ai parlé avec ta future femme d'ailleurs. Une autre des choses qu'elle m'a demandé à propos de toi et moi. Elle ne comprenait pas que je refuse de t'épouser, parce que tu étais le candidat idéal. Visiblement, elle l'a compris avant moi.

Cette fois c'est lui qui lui prend la main. La remerciant silencieusement de lui faire ces révélations alors que lui vient de lui en faire qui s'apparentent à une trahison. Une trahison dont seul le passé, le temps est réellement coupable. Il sait qu'il tiendra toujours à elle parce que c'est la mère de son fils, et il savait que cette conversation serait un point définitif à tout ce qu'il ont été. Maintenant que c'est terminé, il se sent neuf, léger; tout autant que désolé, désireux de réparer. L'éternel paladin, le sauveur.  
Ils se regardent un instant sans trop parler, puis soudain, un vent violent semble pénétrer le diner pour se poster juste devant eux. C'est Angela.

- Ah Booth, enfin!! Je cherche tout le monde partout depuis tout à l'heure!!

Elle est hilare, comme souvent, et ses sens toujours en alerte ne manquent pas de lui signaler une petite incongruité dans son champs de vision, qu'elle note avec un humour plein de menaces:

- Oh, bonjour, je suis Angela Monténégro. La meilleure amie de Tempérance Brennan, alias la future Mme Booth, qui lui dit absolument... tout.

Ses yeux se fixant sur les mains de Rebecca serrées dans celles de Booth, ce dernier les retire rapidement, prétextant les présentations face à une ex compagne dépassée, et une Angela... égale à elle même:

- Angela, je te présente Rebecca. Rebecca, je te présente Angela, elle travaille au Jeffersonian avec Tempérance.

L'expression d'Angela redevient égale, et l'hilarité teintée de reproches fait place à la chaleur d'une amitié qu'elle est prête à partager. Je suis bête, évidemment, il vient sûrement de lui annoncer la « les » nouvelle(s), d'où le mascara qui coule, les mains baladeuses et l'assiette de frites à peine entamée par Booth. Je devrais ouvrir une agence de détective.

- Rebecca! Je suis ravie de vous connaître, maintenant je sais d'où Parker tiens ses cheveux, ma-gni-fique. Ce gosse est adorable, sérieusement. On dirait un mini-Booth sans l'attirail du F.B.I. D'ailleurs j'ai fait quelques portraits de lui, il faudrait que je vous en donne. Il est très sage quand il pose, beaucoup plus que son père.

Booth sourit, se souvenant de ce week-end où Jack les avaient tous invités chez lui à passer une journée. Première tentative du fameux fantasme d'Angela, « pique-nique en famille », évoqué des mois plus tôt. Rebecca, elle, tente de faire bonne figure, même si elle se sent légèrement hors du coup. La nouvelle vie de son ancienne famille, elle ne parvient pas à éviter de se sentir abandonnée, bêtement. Et elle s'en veut.

- Avec plaisir. Donc, vous êtes Angie, il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous et de vos dessins. Il a accroché celui que vous lui avez donné au dessus de son lit.

Elle ne cite pas le sujet, et Ange sait pourquoi. Elle compatit. Le portrait qu'elle lui a demandé de garder précieusement ce jour là, c'est un portrait de lui, son père et Tempérance. Elle l'a fait sans qu'ils ne la voient, ils étaient en train de lui expliquer le fonctionnement des saisons. Enfin, Bones expliquait et Booth traduisait. Ange avait trouvé ce moment tellement parfait, tellement proche de ses espoirs pour toute leur petite bande, qu'elle avait eu besoin de le mettre sur papier, et de l'offrir au petit garçon. Touchée qu'il ait choisi de le faire trôner au dessus de son lit. Booth, curiosité et déformation professionnelle aidant, ne peut que demander:

- Quel dessin?

Ange répond, assez vite pour éviter à Rebecca de s'infliger ça:

- De Brennan, toi et ton fils. Je l'ai fait durant le week-end chez Jack.

Elle n'aurait jamais crû cela, mais elle a vraiment de la peine pour cette jeune femme. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de la voir plus de quelques minutes pour lire en elle la désolation de celle qui vient de perdre l'espoir de trouver ou retrouver l'homme de sa vie, et elle la regarde maintenant avec empathie. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai absolument tenu à caser Brennan avec lui, eh. Des chevaliers en armure standardisée comme lui, ça ne cours pas les rues.  
Booth acquiesce, sentant le malaise s'installer lentement, comme une brume épaisse, aveuglante. Puis, comme pour éviter cela, Rebecca se lève avec hâte, souriant avec toute la sincérité possible, le coeur serré:

- Je vais y aller. Il faut que je passe faire quelques courses avant de récupérer Parker à l'école.

Il sait qu'elle ment, mais il ne veut pas prolonger son calvaire, alors il se contente de sourire en retour. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ange sent qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû interrompre leur explication. Sans -par ailleurs- donner la moindre explication à sa présence. Les aurevoir échangés et Rebecca partie, elle prend maintenant place face à Booth, lui piquant au passage quelques unes de ses frites.

- Alors G-man. Tu lui as dit, c'est ça?

Encore une fois il acquiesce, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui vient de se produire. Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment parlé de la manière dont il faudrait annoncer la nouvelle à Parker? Non... Mais tout avait été trop confus, trop dense. Ils pourraient trouver une solution ensemble, plus tard. Après qu'elle même ait digéré la nouvelle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, elle continue.

- Elle m'a fait de la peine. J'adore Brennan, c'est ma meilleure amie, vous vous aimez avec les petits oiseaux dans le ciel, etc... Mais sincèrement, elle m'a fait beaucoup de peine.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme il fait toujours lorsqu'il est nerveux, ou perdu. Lui aussi est désolé pour elle, au point d'avoir oublié le téléphone avec lequel il joue maintenant sans s'en rendre compte. D'oublier le coup de fil qu'il attend sans oser l'espérer.

- A moi aussi. Je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu. Avec toutes ces années passées à être séparés sans l'être, je savais que tout ça rendrait la fin...

- Définitive? Je comprends. Tu sais, c'est comme moi et ce divorce par hypnose. Je sais qu'il faut amener un point final à tout ça, et j'ai peur d'être la seule à le vouloir.

Il fronce les sourcils, se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même lui semblant la meilleure des choses à faire:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle hoche la tête, avalant une autre frite:

- L'assistante du détective que nous avons engagé pour retrouver mon futur-ex mari, elle l'a retrouvé. Mais, il paraît qu'il ne veut pas me quitter. Il refuse de signer les papiers. Et je suis enceinte... Donc tu vois, je suis plutôt bien placée pour comprendre ce que toi et Brennan vous vivez en ce moment. Mis à part mon talent extraordinaire pour renifler les conflits relationnels.

De quoi occuper le cerveau bouillonnant de l'agent. Moi qui voulait me concentrer sur autre chose... Elle vient bien de dire qu'elle était enceinte?

- Tu es enceinte??

Soudainement, le regard d'Angela semble s'illuminer de milliers d'étoiles. Elle en avait oublié la raison de sa venue:

- Oui!! Oui, oui, oui!! J'attends un petit bébé!! En fait je l'ai apprit ce matin, et j'ai couru partout pour vous trouver toi et Brennan, pour l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. Mais tu es le premier que je trouve. Bon évidemment, Jack est déjà au courant, mais...

- Tu veux dire que Bones n'est pas au labo?

- Non, pourquoi? Tu ne sais pas où elle est?

Il inspire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas vrai. Le téléphone qu'il avait oublié lui brûle maintenant les doigts, rappel de son orgueil mal placé. Mais avant, il doit répondre de ses actes devant le pire des avocats, la meilleure amie. Qui même enceinte et radieuse, n'est pas prête à laisser passer le moindre instant de faiblesse de son couple préféré:

- Booth, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Mimant la contrition, il évite son regard, maintenant fixé sur son portable:

- J'ai... Ce matin j'étais énervé et je me suis conduit comme un abruti. Elle... Je suis parti de chez elle en claquant la porte et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'attendais qu'elle m'appelle par...

- Appelle là!! Tout-de-suite!! Aller!!

Pire qu'un ordre, c'est une menace, et il le sait lorsqu'il ose recroiser le regard d'Angela. Les sourcils froncés comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, il commence à entrevoir l'avenir du labo avec deux femmes victimes de leurs hormones dont une qui, déjà hystérique en temps normal, risque de devenir la terreur de tout D.C. Il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'Ange prend pour de l'outrecuidance, reprenant son rôle de maîtresse d'école à la retraite. Oui, pas de doute, moi qui me targuait de ne jamais m'être laissé faire par les filles à l'école, il semblerait que le temps m'ait transformé en... Ah nan je peux même pas le dire.

- Booth, tu arrêtes le sourire débile, tu prends ton téléphone et tu appelles Bren. Elle est enceinte, fragile, camée aux hormones. Si ça se trouve elle est allée se jeter d'un pont!! Ah nan, mon Dieu, je suis en train de... il faut que je boive de l'eau.

Il n'arrive pas à voir si elle est réellement sur le point de faire un malaise ou bien si elle est juste très bonne actrice. Dans le doute, il bondit jusqu'au comptoir en demandant qu'on lui apporte de l'eau. Il a déjà joué le bourreau auprès d'une femme enceinte ce matin, autant ne pas renouveler l'expérience.

- Calme toi Ange, je l'appelle, tout de suite.

Buvant à petites gorgées, elle pointe son index vers lui comme elle pointerait une arme:

- Non, tu ne l'appelles pas pour que je me calme, tu l'appelles parce-que tu l'aimes. Est-ce que tu connais vraiment les femmes??

Il soupire. Vu la journée que je viens de passer...

- J'étais justement en train de me poser la question.

Elle lui sourit comme il a vu sa mère le faire un million de fois, le sourire plus ou moins compatissant qu'on offre au lieu de sortir l'éternel refrain « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? ». Il prend ça pour un signe de Dieu, lui offrant un peu de répit. Il en profite pour allumer son portable, appuyer sur la touche mémoire 2 sans même regarder, ses yeux anxieusement fixé vers l'extérieur alors qu'il attend une réponse qui semble ne pas vouloir venir. Même la sonnerie semble m'en vouloir. Puis...

- _Brennan_.

Il ouvre la bouche, un sourire imbécile vissé aux lèvres, incapable de répondre. Elle ne semble pas en colère. Elle semble même plutôt... heureuse. Bizarre? Mmmh, naaan. Nan?

_- Allo? Booth, c'est toi?_

Voyant Angela se moquer de lui en silence, il la gratifie de sa grimace la plus dédaigneuse avant de se reprendre:

- Oui c'est moi. Je viens de... de parler à Rebecca. Ange vient de me dire qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue de la matinée. Où est-ce que tu... Écoute Bones, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'aurais dû être plus honnête, moins...

Ange le pointe du doigt à nouveau, toujours d'attaque lorsqu'il est question de s'immiscer dans les conversations les plus intimes.

- Immature.

- Merci Ange. Immature. Et... Bref, je voudrais que tu reviennes à la maison.

Il sent son sourire au bout de la ligne.

- _Je suis sur le chemin du retour, je viens d'aller voir mon père. Je... J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais malheureux ce matin, je... Pardonne moi d'avoir été égoïste, ou stupide, ou peut-être les deux. Je sais que certaines choses sont difficiles à dire, qui mieux que moi pour le savoir... Et je sais que le fait de commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble ça veut dire, mettre un point final à d'autres choses. Alors... Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de faire avec mes peurs._

Il sourit de plus belle, elle qui avait toujours eu peur de ne pas savoir, d'être incapable de comprendre la simple utilité des sentiments, des mots; une fois de plus elle vient de prouver qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ses talents. Elle sait quoi dire, et quand le dire, mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce trésor qu'elle cache dans son coeur. Lui seul le sait. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier.

- Je t'aime Bones.

**A suiiiiiiiivre**


End file.
